Learning to Accept
by Prof. Pancakes
Summary: A lone elite with an AI by his side. How will he far in this new world with all these new experiences at hand, and crazy teens attacking him. Will he be able to deal with the troubles of this planet and their internal affairs or will he just crash and burn along with his sanity. M for whatever might be coming up, because it's easier to deal with. Please enjoy and review; thank you.
1. The Reasoning

**I doubt it anyone would like to know, but I'm going to tell you anyways. I am a man with many talents, and one of those is not multi-tasking. I couldn't think of how to continue my other story, and I was playing Halo 3 at the time as well. So I got the idea of this one, and then I wrote it…I will get back to the other one as soon as I get a block on this one, I promise. Not that some of you will care that much anyways, but I don't care. So enjoy the motion picture of words. Also to add, these characters are like that of those on the legendary difficulty. Just thought I would add that.**

" _Even for your honorary deeds to the universe, for stopping the spread of the parasite known as the flood, and for the assistance of eliminating the Prophets and their mindless "Brutes." You are to be tried and executed for your past destructions of Human colonies across the galaxy. After the trial and execution, you will be given full burial rights alongside your fellow brethren and family who proceeded in the same acts."_

The Arbiter set down the data pad that was in his hands that contained all the information of the current criminal. The court took place within the CNV Valorous Fevor. A small group of U.N.S.C generals and soldiers partook within the trial, and the rest of the court was filled with the high ranking Sangheili Council. The tension was low and everyone was calm; everything was quiet except for the Arbiters words.

In the middle of the room levitated a platform with a lone elite atop of it; chained and beaten for his earlier resistance. His armor stripped of his body and his rank reduced to nothing. He stood at 8'4 and was considered average among others of his kind, except that of his body. His muscles seemed to have a mind of their own and freighted others of his kind in hand to hand combat. A scar ran across the left of his four hinged mandibles, each one shining bright with white teeth, imbedded deep into his skin. His green eyes seemed to stare into the dark abyss of madness. He shuffled forward as the crackling of energy spread apart on his feet and wrists.

He coughed before speaking aloud. "I urge you to reconsider Arbiter and the great Council. My actions against humanity cannot be forgotten, but you cannot place the blame on me. I was lead astray by the likes of the false Prophets. I was blind in my actions and do not deserve death like this. Yelling from both the Council and the soldiers began to erupt across the court. "Liar!" and "Kill him!" were said across the room.

The voices seemed to go together since neither side was disagreeing with one another. The Arbiter stood up and shouted "Brothers! We are not savaged beasts like those before us. We are civilized and must take the correct course of action on this matter." The Arbiters hover pad began to float over towards the Heretics pad.

The pads latched together, making that of a snapping sound. He walked over to the elite. "Dakan 'Satum you were like a brother to me." The elite looked away. "Then why must you do this to someone who is your brother!" He said frustrated. The Arbiter set his hand onto his shoulder. "You were a brother… He let his hand slide off his shoulder and began to walk away. He raised his hands up to the people, "I deem him guilty, but with the death of a warrior!" His hands fell. "Now take him to his holding cell until the time of honor.

A stairway formed up to the platform and two Sangheili Honor Guardsman walked up the stairs and took ahold of Dakan 'Satum's arms. The three began to walk down the stairs, except the two guards seemed to drag Dakan's legs since he wouldn't pick them up himself. The way towards the door seemed like a mile in the eyes of Dakan. Eyes drifted along with him as he heard the word 'Heretic' along with it.

They reached the door which parted ways for them to walk on by. While they were now walking down the lone walkway only thoughts traversed in the mind of Dakan 'Satum. 'I guess this is what humans call karma. Even though I helped save their pathetic race, this is what I get in the end.' His thoughts stopped when he heard two large thuds on both sides of him. The two Honor Guards were on the ground, growling in pain.

A sudden voice came out from behind him when his cuffs fell to the ground. "I believe this is what you call "returning the favor" 'Satum." He turned around to see a lone sentinel that looked different ones he's dealt with before. "Who are you?" Dakan said with a look of confusion on his face. "I think the time for questions can be done after I'm done saving your life." The little robot said before flying over to a nearby door. "I must get you heavily armed and off this carrier before anything worse happens." Choosing to live with the help of an unknown robot, than to die by the hands of his brothers; he ran through the door and down the hallway. "We have approximately twenty minutes to get suited up and out of here before we are suspected, or the alarms set off."

The door to his left suddenly unlocked into an armory empty of anyone else but him and the sentinel. "After you are done suiting up, I have prepared you a T-32 Exoatmospheric multi-role fighter." He stopped before he put on his helmet. "Was it necessary to list the full name?" The robot, without a face, seemed to display a look of confusion. Dakan shoot away his expression and put on his helmet. He got a hold of a more advanced version of the Special Ops Harness, It still had the cloaking ability but instead of the penalty of shields, it had the power of a high Zealot Class Harness. Alongside with the that, he grabbed a t-50 Concussion rifle, two t-25 Plasma Rifles, and a satchel full of plasma and incendiary grenades. Lastly he took ahold of a t-1 Energy Sword. "So where is the T-32…where's the ship?" The sentinel popped out of a pile of plasma grenades. "I'm glad you asked, it's down the corridor and too your left." The elite shook his head at the robot.

The two were running down the corridor…at least one was running while the other one was flying. They got to the hanger door, and inside was hovering the Seraph class attack ship. The new models were slightly larger and allowed extreme travel distances from the help of the cryo-stasis pods. Supplied and integrated by the help of human scientists. Dakan scoffed at the humans as he climbed inside of the ship. The sentinel started to yell. "Twenty-nine plus hostiles approaching your position. I suggest you hurry up and make leave now!"

The energy flowed to life as the ship darted out of the carrier's hanger and into slip-space. The Arbiter stood there as those around him were panicking and thought to him. 'I wish you luck in finding your meaning and understanding in life of others.'

 ***Somewhere in Slip-Space***

The elite sighed as he sat back in his chair."That was excellent work 'Satum. Now I can fulfill my mission directives completely." Dakan looked at it strangely. "What mission are you speaking of?" The sentinel collapsed onto the ground. "What in the name of forerunners is this!?" The ships lighting went form a light blue to a fluorescent green. "Now I feel at home 'Satum. Finally out of that body and back into a free form."

A green holo-gram stood in front of Dakan in the form of a tall women. "Who are you exactly?" The woman put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "I am your trusty forerunner AI companion that you saved from the hands of the vial flood. Though my original body is lost along with most of my knowledge, I am here for you as a going away present from the former Arbiter. 'My brother…' Dakan thought to himself. He sat there, resting his head as everything around him started to become cold. Suddenly a capsule surrounded him and started to frost. "What are you doing…!?" He tried to stand up from the chair, but he was locked down to it by his wrists and ankles. "Call me Grace you insolent fool. I look forward to our adventures wherever this takes us. She typed into the holographic keyboard in front of her with her eyes closed. "Now just relax and just sleep." By the time she was done, Dakan was frozen in cryo-sleep, only to wait for the right time to come…

 **Would you look at that huh. More words, at least 300 more than my last one. I always see humans being used as a cross-over, so why not use an actual alien right? Give feedback and whatever you think I need. I'm currently employing a good partner to watch RWBY all over again to make sure I get everything right personality wise. FYI his name is Ian, and I'll still listen to you guys.**


	2. The History

**Guess who's back my fellow food items and filthy brutes *Cough Cough* I mean humans. It's Professor Pancakes and my PHD in Culinary Arts. I've done the thing called "Conversing" with a fellow breakfast item. Peasant Ian, sure he isn't a food item, but he serves as a wonderful slave. I mean friend…. That's not the point in today's topic, or any topic at that. I bring you a second chapter on being a loner, I mean being an outsider as an alien. You know the normal stuff you see everywhere? I think it's about time to start this, but not before I tell you what I've been doing….I've been doing nothing.**

 **Year: 2552**

 **During the battle of Reach, a garrison was set at a main base encampment.**

" _Finish off the pitiful humans Dakan 'Satum. Cleanse the non-believers so that we can obtain, and partake in the Great Journey."_

The San 'Shyumm; Prophet of Distain swung his hand in front of him, then the screen blackened. The elite stood up and pulled out his personal plasma energy sword, the hilt having a slight purple glow to it. He walked past the alien doors and out of the fortress in front of over two thousand covenant. He thrust his sword of hot plasma, now lit up, into the air.

"The Prophets have given us a mission. To protect High Charity, and to rid those who go against the Great Journey!" He yelled. The Covenant below him began to cheer. "Great-Journey! Great-Journey!" He lowered his sword and walked towards the wraith floating near him. "Move out my brothers and destroy the non-believers!" He yelled once more, and then hopped onto the side of the wraith.

The assault lasted for longer than expected because of one measly Mac-Cannon. ( **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon)** Not only did it destroy the CNV Transcendence, but it halted the destruction of the human ship "Pillar of Autumn." Time passed and everything was covered by dust. The ship escaped into slip-space and out of Covenant hands.

A lone "Demon" (Spartan B312) was fighting off waves of Covenant forces. His helmet was gone, and it looked like he was fighting with the best off his abilities. Dakan shot off a few orbs of plasma from his rifle and it broke the shields on the "Demon." His brothers went in for the kill but were only thrown off of him. Dakan went for the kill but his sword was kicked out of his hands and he stumbled backwards. He then popped out his plasma gauntlet knife, and thrust it into the humans' chest. He spat out blood onto Dakans face as regret seemed to fill his eyes. He pulled out his knife and everything faded to black.

 ***Present Time***

The ship came to life as the pod in the center drained the frosty air. Dakan collapsed to the cold metal floor, coughing, and hurled onto the floor. "It seems you had a wonderful sleep 'Satum. I hope you're ready for the good news. You're perfectly healthy, demonstrated by your previous action." He tried to stand up and instead stumbled over to the wall on his knees. "Where *Cough Cough* are we you incursed robot." He attempted to say through his coughing. Now slightly taller than the elite; the AI appeared out of nowhere. "Well thank you for your wonderful attitude towards your savior. My feelings are perfectly after three years of talking to myself.

She had her hands no her hips and a smile on her face. He finally made his way up to his feet and stood up straight, and he had a serious look on his face. "Three years!" He slammed his fist into the control panel. "Why did you trap me in sleep for three years!?" His face was full of rage while Graces' face was just in a smile. "From the data bases in my reserve past memory, there seems to be a nearby instillation that was made to move differently than other species. I can't wait for the surprise to show you when we get down there."

Dakan sat down in his seat with his helmet next to his feet. He relaxed is head on the head rest. "I see that you're suggesting that we go down there? Is there any life?" His body now leaning forward with his hands clasped together. "I took it upon myself to go there anyways. The supplies we need are the ones you just happened not to grab…also there's not any habitable planets in the system anyways, so why not this one."

Suddenly the ship pulled down, shifting the inside around. "What's happening!?" The elite now grasping the handles on his seat. "It seems that we are being pulled into this planets gravity. Isn't this fun?" She clapped her hands together. "What do you mean "Fun"? This ship is not made for atmospheric entry travel. It's going to break on the way down, and if not that then it will cook us like pigs!" The AI just continued to smile at him. "I've got it all under control 'Satum. So just trust me on this one."

 ***Beacon Academy***

From the window of Beacon Academy. Sat a girl with red pajamas with a rose like pattern on it for the evening. "What are you still doing Ruby?" The new girl beside her on the make-shift bunk-bed. She was wearing bright, white pajamas that seemed to glare off the moon light. "Oh, I'm sorry to wake you. There was just something that seems very bright in the sky." The girl in white climbed out of bed and stood behind her looking out of the window as well. "Are you just looking at the mo…?" She stopped and saw the small red object that was coming closer. "Holy dust!" She yelled as the soon as the object flew over Beacon trailing a trail of smoke behind it.

"Was it aliens?" Ruby now said with excitement as she was clapping her hands. "It better not be one of Ozpins crazy inventions again." After those words, the other two girls in the room awoke. "What the hell was that sound? Did Ruby fall out of bed again?" She was sporting her perfect, yellow hair, unfrizzeled by the bed. "Not now Yang. Let's go check it out before anymore problems arise." With that the girls left the room, carrying their tuned weapons of pure awesome.

 ***A few seconds earlier on the Ship interior***

 _ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_

Alarms were going off everywhere, and a fire of blue had set off behind the elite who was typing furiously at the command pad. "Just sit back and relax 'Satum. I've already calculated your chances of survival, and I can assure you it's at a top of 101%." The AI said with a smile on her face. Dakan looked at her with rage. "Numbers are only a calculation. As If I could trust something like you." He slammed his hand down onto the command pad, making a flume of smoke appear. "Now the percentage went to 99.99% 'Satum. Why do you have to go hitting things so hard?"

 ***Boom!***

The ship crashed into the ground, tossing up dirt in every direction. The trees shook and pieces of the ship were everywhere possible in the surrounding vicinity.

 ***Five Minutes pass***

The top of the ship was pierced by hot, blue plasma. Which then proceeded to trace a circle, and then it fell in on itself when the two ends connected. "This is why you let me control the ship you insolent woman." The elite was climbing out of the make shift hole while arguing with the AI, which was already outside. "If I would've let you and your big hands control the ship on entry, you surely would've lost more than a few drops of blood. Now that would have completely ruined saving you now." The elite scoffed at that comment, and proceeded to jump onto the dirt below him. He then slipped his helmet onto his head, activating the HUD. "Four unknown figures approaching your position. I personally recommend you…" She was cut off by the sound of Dakans' cloaking. He then went to climb into the nearest tree to get off the ground. "I really should have expected this from you." The AI then collapsed and dispersed from sight.

 ***Team RWBY Perspective***

"I'm still betting that's an alien ship" Ruby popped off as the four approached the mysterious ship. All of them still adorned their Pj's and their own weapons. "Can we go back yet? This cold air frizzles my hair, and I'm really not in the mood for more bullshi…" She stopped, remembering that her younger sister was nearby. "Shut up Yang. I'd rather deal with this since I'm already awake, then to deal with it later." The girl in white said as they got closer to the smoke.

 ***Dakan 'Satum Perspective***

He sat their quietly as the four human figures approached his ship. "You were saying I should speak to the inhabitants of this planet? They look like a hunting squad full of children." He asked the AI that was sitting on the same branch as him. "I was simply saying that you should have exchanged pleasantries with one another." He groaned at the words she spoke. A large howl went off behind him and the four on the ground turned to face the sound.

"I can't believe this. There is nothing in more than 500 meters besides us and the other four. What could have possibly made that sound?" The AI said curiously. The four were then suddenly surrounded by black beasts, ranging in different sizes to one another. Each of them adorning white plating on their faces and some on their backs and claws. "Beowolves are everywhere in this damn forest. Why the hell did we even come here?" The one in white said agitated. Yang spoke up. "It was your idea to check out this "Alien" ship anyways. So stop your whining and fight your way back to Beacon!" One by one the beasts fell to the hands of these children and their mechanical weapons. Going from a slice, stab, or even a punch; only to follow up with a gunshot.

The beasts began to slowly fade away as they laid there on the ground, leaving nothing in its grave. "I think you should jump down and help instead of hiding up here like a frightened Unggoy." The AI popped off, making fun of the elite that was hiding beside her. Furious with that comment he jumped down and crushed the small Beowolf beneath his weight. "I guess it's time to clean up a humans mess again." He said as he activated his energy sword and slice threw another beast, spraying blood across his face.

 **Now would you look at that…of course you did. How else would you be down here already? I hoped you enjoyed my fellow readers. I still want some feedback and not the maple syrup kind either. (Even though it is a great feeling. *Attempt at a wink*) I plan to get one by next week, and I'm almost sure I will too. I can only do this weekly because of school and things, but I make sure to write all my ideas and drafts down before hand, so you can expect one new chapter at least every Sunday….Or earlier. Happy Thanksgiving as well guys and gals… Or whatever you celebrate. One more thing to add, you will see more Halo characters intervene. Who knows, there might just be a good ol family reunion that's ruined by an old enemy.**


	3. The Reckoning

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of "Learning to Accept" by yours truly; Professor Pancakes. I've come to bring you another chapter this week to my enjoyable life. I've looked at the few reviews that I have and some of them are questions, while the rest are compliments. Not like I don't like those or anything, but I want some more feedback from you guys/gals.**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin: I'm not pushing myself in the slightest like I feel like I should. I'm just reserving everything else on my mind for finals. You know the important stuff.**

 **Something that I should add from now on, I do not own RWBY or Halo thankfully. I'm way too lazy to maintain more than one thing at a time.**

 **If you haven't caught on yet: '….'= Thoughts. "…."=Dialogue.**

 **Let the story Continue…**

The sword melted straight into the skull of the beast. The flesh cauterized around the blade attached to the sword. He bellowed a roar as he ripped his sword out from the side of the creatures head. Another beast jumped from behind him, but only received a fist to the face causing it to collapse in on itself. The two lifeless forms lay before him, and before he had the chance to curb-stomp on one of them; it faded away along with the other one. When he turned around to face the girls, he could only see three of them fighting.

"Where is the other one…Grace?" Dakan asked. "You should really pay attention to your motion sensor for once, and for future reference; it's blonde."

As Grace ended the sentence; Dakan was punched square in the side of the head, and flew into a nearby tree. His shields seemed to be screaming at him as they were almost on the level of failing. He shook his head to rid himself of the daze. "Did that filth just punch me?" He growled angrily. A few feet from him the AI was rolling on the ground laughing. "At times I really wonder if you're really our great ancestor." This caused her to stop laughing almost instantly, and just looked at him. "Before you start questioning my past, and or skills; you should worry about your own survival."

She blinked out of sight after that comment, and before he had a chance to reply back to her; he rolled out of the way of an incoming fist that seemed to crush the ground before him. 'These damn humans always attacking what they don't know. Let's try and not kill them like usual Dakan, and start a universal war.' He noticed his energy sword hilt lying at the feet of the girl. He dropped his hands to his hip and grabbed his plasma rifles off of their magnetic holsters. He lifted both of them aimed at her, and fired.

Sacrificing accuracy for the guaranteed effect of suppressive fire, he continued to fire plasma in her direction. Plasma was whizzing past her and hitting the trees all around her. The shots burned small holes throughout the trees as more and more collided upon them. The last few shots came to a stop. Dakan dropped the rifles as they sizzled. They burned his armor upon his hand from overheating. "God Dammit!" He yelled right before being set flying from a punch to the side.

 ***RWBY Perspective***

Yang shook her hand after she punched the strange humanoid figure. "How the hell is that think not dead?" she questioned herself. The embodiment of black came up behind her known as Blake."I'm pretty sure it's that you just don't punch hard enough Yang." She patted her blonde friend on the shoulder. The remaining two came out from behind them. "Ruby wait up!" Weiss said while panting heavily. "Oh come on Weiss; it's not like we were just fighting a horde of Grimm or anything." She said with a smile on her face. The expression on Weiss's face could only spell anger.

"So where's the alien at?" Ruby asked as she clapped her hands together. "He went flying that way to the east, and it seems that he dropped his….whatever this is." Blake said as she picked up the alien device. "I really hope he has cool weapons like this one...thing." The red cloaked girl said excitedly.

 ***Dakan 'Satum's Perspective***

Dakan laid there near the edge of the cliff. The last time he felt a hit like that was when of the human vehicles called a "Warthog" smacked into the side of him. He was only a lowly elite when this incident happened, and nearly died from it. "I can say it's quite amusing to see the crap beat out of you. Almost comical at that." Grace was sitting next to the downed elite. "Are you making fun of me woman?" He snarled. Her only response to laugh at him. "Do you think that this is a game? Because it's not! I'm stuck here because of you and with no contact to a fleet at that. I'd rather have died at the hand of my brother."

She stopped her laughter after the last part of the sentence. He turned to face Grace but was met with much worse. Tears began to fall down the AI's face. She was sniffling like a child as well. "How can you think like that? Your brother sacrificed more than enough to allow your escape and here you are pouting like a child without its toy." She shuffled around only showing her back to him. "Listen Grace. I don't…" He was interrupted by the sound of rustling leafs.

The first one to jump out was the smallest of the four. "Oh I found it girls…The alien that is anyways." She said aloud. He stood up and lifted his plasma rifles in the direction of the four. "You better make this right 'Satum" Grace said as she vanished. The blonde bumped her fists together. "We're taking it back with us right? Whether it likes it or not, right girls?" The other three nodded in agreements as they took out their weapons. "Let's not hurt it too much guys. I still want to be its friend." He winced at the word "it", and noticed his sword on the blonde's hip. He lost his cool and started firing a wave of plasma.

 **Now would ya look at that, only around 1000 words right? Well I rushed this one in your case (The reader). Since the weekends are the only time I have; I promise at least 2 chapters per week; around 5:00 Central time too. Leave any ideas and or comments for both yours, and my fancy.**


	4. The Heresy

**Well I said I would have another chapter this week. Because of inconveniences, I can only post on weekends, but I promise at least 2 to 4 stories on Saturday and Sunday around 5 to 6 Central time. Besides that issue, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Fight scenes are new to me, and I hope this one will go to your expectations.**

 **Another friendly reminder that I do not own Halo or RWBY.**

 **Let the story continue in our favor…for entertainment hopefully.**

The shots from his Plasma rifle coiled through the air and missed the four girls as they split apart. They stood far apart from one another now wielding weapons that Dakan has never seen before. The smallest one seemed to have the largest weapon of the four. Its large curved blade with red and black coloring imbued upon it. She came running towards him and a fast speed, even in an elite's perspective. She swung the blade at him in a horizontal arc, but he deflected it by kneeling and punching the blade up into the air causing her to stumble back a few steps. The one in white came charging towards him next wielding a thin, long blade, and at the base seemed to be a chamber for holding something. She thrusted her arm out extending the long blade towards him in quick stabbing motions; making him back step a few feet. The final thrust at him seemed slower than the rest so Dakan to this advantage for himself.

He stooped to knee level and swept her feet from beneath her causing her to go airborne for a few seconds. In this time frame, Dakan raised his fist up and slammed it down into her stomach. This caused her to slam into the ground gasping for air. As she lay on the ground trying to get up, and before she could Dakan flipped his rifle towards her. Before he had a chance to fire, a small ribbon wrapped around his wrist and caused him to stop and look at it. He tried to untie the ribbon, but instead received a blast to the face from the small object on the end of it.

It knocked his head back along with his whole body and made him drop the rifle in that hand. He started to roll his way up when he saw the blonde running towards him. She jumped into the air like she did before this instance. Dakan knew he didn't have time to roll out of the way and just waited. In the air she reached her arm back ready for beat down upon him. Dakan propped his hands behind him on the ground and pushed his legs in her direction. His feet collided with her stomach sending her flying back and him just laying there on the ground.

He jumped to his feet and was about to aim towards the small one when he was interrupted by incoming plasma fire hitting his shield. "So that's how this thing works. It fires lasers, how cool!" The one in red said while showing it to those around her. A few more shots of plasma impacted upon his shields before he had a chance to realize what was happening. He noticed his shields were about to fail from the incoming fire, but it all stopped suddenly. He looked towards her again to see his rifle on the ground and her shaking her hand from the plasma burn.

She stomped her foot and complained. "What kind of weapon breaks and hurts you after a few shots!?"

He looked down at his other rifle and noticed that its charge was empty. 'I should really learn to conserve things once in awhile.' He snapped it onto his hip and reached onto his back for his concussion rifle…but it wasn't there. He turned around to see the blonde pointing the rifle right at him. "I'm going to have a 'blast' with this thing." She said right before launching a shot straight into his chest, sending him flying back with any of his shields active right into a tree. He started to make his way up with the help of the tree, but was hit with another shot from his rifle and knocked him onto the ground once more. He started to crawl his way back into the tree line when a thin blade stabbed right in front of him. He turned over to see the four girls staring at him, and he threw up his hands to keep them away. He fist from the blonde came right down onto him; sending him into complete darkness.

 ***RWBY Perspective***

Yang stood atop the alien and pumped her fists together. "I bagged me the rarest alien!" she said with a large smile upon her face. Blake kneeled down near its helmet and tapped it. "What do you think it looks like underneath this?" She questioned the three. Yang stepped off the alien and attempted to pick it up. "I don't know and I sure don't care either. Well not right now at least. Just help me carry this thing back to Beacon." Blake shook her head as she walked around to its legs and grabbed them as Yang hooked her arms around its shoulders. "I bet it looks just like us, and it's from an alternate reality from us…Do you think it could possibly be another version of you Yang?" Ruby asked with a look of curiosity on her face. Weiss was also walking around it, poking it at times. "I completely doubt that Ruby. Let's just hurry up and get back. I'm tired and this cold is unbearable in our PJ's." The other girls nodded and started walking back towards the large unknown building to Dakan know as Beacon.

 **October 20, 2552. High Charity**

The Royal guard was lined up on each side of the walkway, and on the side lines sat different races on each side. In the middle stood Thel 'Vadamee in his yellow combat harness speaking to the prophets before him.

"There was only one ship."

"One? Are you sure?"

"Yes. They called it...Pillar of Autumn."

"Why was it not destroyed with the rest of their fleet?"

"It fled as we set fire to their planet. But I followed with all the

ships in my command."

"When you first saw Halo, were you blinded by its majesty?

Blinded?"

Another Prophet said after another.

"Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?"

"No!"

"Yet the humans were able to evade your ships, land on the Sacred Ring,

and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps!"

"Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand that once the parasite attack-"

He is drowned out by angry shouts from the gallery. The Brute leader watches

all this with amusement.

"There will be order in this council!"

"You were right to focus your intention on the flood.

But this demon...this 'Master Chief'..."

"By the time I learned the demon's intent, there was nothing I could do."

One prophet leaned over to the one next to him and whispered.

"Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough. Make an example

of this bungler! The Council demands it!"

"You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you led your

fleet with honor and distinction, but your inability to safeguard Halo was a

colossal failure..."

A voice came from the outskirts of the council member.

"Nay, it was heresy!"

Everyone in the room bursted out in a up roar; agreeing with the said comment.

"I will continue my campaign against the humans!"

"No! You will not! Soon the Great Journey shall begin. But when it

does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet...and you shall be left

behind."

Dakan scoffed at lies he heard from his brother on the stand. As they finished the verdict he left the room and started down a long hallway. His footsteps echoed throughout the hall with large thumps along with the sound of the Unggoy following behind him. "Aren't you going to help your brother any Dakan…" Before he could finish the sentence, he was sent flying down the fall after a foot crushed his face in. "He is not my brother. He is a heretic to the Great Journey and the High Charity." The other Unggoy behind hum stopped and started talking amongst them. "What do you lowly fools say behind my back!?"

Six of the seven Unggoy threw their hands up as if they said nothing as one walked up towards him. He spoke up. "We were just speaking on how others say that you killed a Demon with your hands, and it's not like we do doubt you or anything." Dakan scoffed at the word 'Demon'. "They're all just Heretics that believe in false gods, and that they need to be eradicated." He turned around and continued to walk down the hall silent.

 **Present Time**

Four girls walked through the Forgotten Forest split up between those that carried, and those that guarded. "Why are we carrying this thing again?" Yang complained loudly. "Would you just stay quiet for once instead of complaining every minute?" Weiss turned around and threw up her hands. "No need for attitude Ms. 'Ice Queen'...he he." She turned around with a prominent "Hmpf" and continued to walk towards Beacon. A sudden roar erupted from the shadows causing Blake and Yang to drop the alien. Which in an instant a large thud erupted from it as well.

"I think it's actually dead Yang." Blake responded to the thud. Weiss popped off to her. "And we will be too if we don't do anything!" Out of the Shadows came larger black creatures then the Beowolves. The numbers were outnumbering them three to one.

 **I can believe this actually, because I wrote it….ha-ha…I'm sorry. I'm already on the 5** **th** **chapter and then the 6** **th** **and so on. I enjoy seeing favorite's pop up in my email, but I like reviews even more. God I sound like a comment whore here people. I hope you liked this chapter like I do, and so on about the rest of the story. *Cough Cough* Hit me up on Steam or Xbox *Cough Cough*** Pm for info above.


	5. Calculations that I found important

**I think it's time I hit yawl with some facts. Not that you all asked for it or anything, but for those who question the ability of an Elite, and especially one that is high ranking.**

Been doing some math. Spartans can dead lift three times their weight, and the MK V Multiplies strength by two, while the VI Multiplies it by five.28 = 1722 pounds.  
28 5= 4305 pounds. But this is of course, inaccurate as the 287 doesn't make sense considering their increased height, as well as their drastically increased bone, and muscle density. I heard of a 400 number being thrown around, so if we sub that in, a Spartan can lift:40 = 2400 pounds  
40 = 6000 pounds. A Jiralhanae goes anywhere from 1100-1500 Since they are ridiculously strong, let's assume that they can left three times their own weight.1100 X 3 = 3300 pounds  
1500 X 3 = 4500 pounds. Now imagine if you can get for them, and it has the same increasing effects:3300 X 2 = 6600 pounds  
3300 X 5 = 16500 pounds4500 X2 9000 pounds  
4500 X5 22500 pounds. So basically a Mjolnir enhanced brute can lift anywhere from three tons, to eleven tons, depending on the MK and size. Sangheili are a bit harder to calc as their weight is much lighter (310-390) But even elites without their battle harness can lift Spartan up into the air. So I just subbed in four for the three, and that gets us some better results, in terms of keeping up strength wise.310 X 4 = 1240 pounds  
390 X 4 = 1560 pounds. Then add in Mjolnir:1240 X 2 = 2480 pounds  
1240 X 5 = 6200 pounds1560 X = 3120 pounds  
1560 X = 7800 pounds. So anywhere from a ton, and a quarter, to almost four tons. However all of this is assuming that The Spartan would basically just be a human with incredibly physical dead lifting capacity. That combined with the fact that the augments supposed only get better as the Spartan ages makes me believe that the X3 is wrong. So I'll try X4, and X5.X4  
40 2=3,200 pounds  
40 5=8,000 poundsX5  
40 2=4,000 pounds  
40 5=10,000 pounds. Now while this may be dead lifting, just imagine how it would parse out for the rest of the bodies muscles. More calcs for brutes since I did not take the X2 gravity into account. I believe these Are Perfectly Reasonable1g weight for the big ones is 1500.  
1g weight for human is 200  
So 7.5 times the mass, but let's take it to 8 for easier math.8 times mass hits 8 times harder, which is 64 times. So for every Newton of kinetic energy on impact, it hits 64 times harder. On a planet of X2 gravity they would need X2 reflexes. So if they move twice as fast, they hit twice as hard. Speed is mass. Double the mass. So 64X2= 128 times more impact. Assuming within the limitation of physical matter, muscles based up on myosin/actin muscle fiber contractions. Even if you could keep up with the amount of muscle fibers, they do not have the ability to carry the weight and speed without failure of the tissue. So the anatomy would have to have a different action, for contraction of muscle fibers. The equivalent would be Muscle the size of a thigh to move a finger. (According to a Chiropractor)The bony structure, would have to be able to (assuming it has ligaments and tendons) take stresses in excessive leverage points without failing. Steel, at these stresses would fail. So the density of the tissue in the bones would have to be of a whole order of magnitude stronger, and denser than anything terrestrial. A silverback Gorilla, (is 16 times as strong as a normal human) A brute is 8 times as strong as the silverback.  
(Primates are conservatively 4 times as strong as a human, Gorillas are 4 times the mass so 4X4=16)But a brute is from X2 gravity, so 1g would basically allow him to lift twice as much. So in other words a 1600 pound brute is 256 times stronger than a 200 pound man. It's basically impossible, The bones would pretty much have to be made of Grapheme, (Which still may not be able to do it because it's only 200 times the tensile strength of steel)So if a UNSC human can dead lift 600 pounds (assuming he's in really good shape) A large brute in equal shape can lift:  
600X256= 153,600 pounds. A rough ton is 2000 pounds153,600 Divided by 2000= 76.8 tons. A UNSC Scorpion tank is 66 tons.

 _This was brought to you by Drexal15_

 **Let's mix some things up and bring in someone else.**

Well yes The harness is known to increase strength in a similar way to V only doubles a user strength. So a big Elite:  
390 X 4 = 1560 pounds. A Spartan:  
40 = 2400 pounds. Now you see the difference? If an elite was able to overpower the Spartan, it's armor would have to increase its strength by around 60% bringing the elites strength up to this is only if we take the 390 weight figure at face value. Since the creators have no idea how weight works (Same with Spartan II's) we can assume that this number is wrong. More estimates. Alright big Elite are 8'6A human is 6' so an elite is roughly 1.5 times the height. From there we get 300 pounds. Looks low right? However A Sangheili is also a lot wider (Front, and back),than the average human. Let's just say 2.0 to keep it simple that gives us 400+350 from earlier. Alright, now we have a much better estimate of strength with:750X3=2250Almost as strong as a Spartan in MK VAt this point the harness would only have to increase his strength by 10 percent, in order to overpower a Spartan.

 _Brought to you by Drexal15 once more_

 **I ain't stopping. Let's do some more math.**

Twas wrong!

Square cube law was forgotten.  
Let's go: Human  
2.5 feet by 6 feet Volume Calculation is 2pi r squared at the base X height calculated in inches is;  
3.14X15X15=706.5  
Height is 72 inches therefore V= 2pi r squared X height  
3.15X15X15X72=50,868 inches cubed Sangheili:  
A Sangheili is 8'6 feet tall, and 3.5feet around.  
3.14X21X21=1384.74 (2 pi r squared)  
Height is 102 inches  
3.14X21X21X102= 141,243.48 inches cubed50,868  
Divided into  
141,243.48  
= X 2.77 more cubic inches. Assuming they are made of the same tissue density, they are 2.77 times heavier than a human.  
200X2.77  
=554Three times body weight:  
554 X 3= 1662  
Puts them at a respectable level of strength, especially when combined with the combat harness  
Four times:  
554 X 4 = 2216  
Put them nearly at odds at a Spartan in Mk 5, and this is without the harness. Again these are more rough estimates, and I would like to know if I did anything wrong.

 _Brought to you buy Drexal15 once more. This guy does math to where even my head hurts._

 **The last part of this I promise. I didn't want to organize all of this so I just threw it all in. I hope you all understand.**

There was a mistake on the elite calc. You see they come from a world with 1.4X earth's gravity. That means 577 is wrong. I need to add another 40% of that. Which is basically brings us up too going of the X3 we get 2571.  
However at X4 we get if we go off gravity calcs, we get them being 4.2 times the mass of a human. So they have to be 4X as strong as well in order to move as well as a human. So 4.2X4 is 16.8. Or 17 times as strong.600 pounds X17=10,200 pounds, or 5 tons.


	6. The Learning

**Well that was one hell of a reading if I must say so myself…of the reviews that is. I absolutely loved the comments I received from you all and I guess there was some questions in those comments I think? Or I'll at least respond to them anyways.**

 **SpecialMonitor22: You need to staph using your esper things. You are jumping at least 6 chapters ahead. *Cough* I didn't say anything. *Cough* Do you need a cough drop as well?**

 **The Rakiat: Years of Cryo-Sleep and space travel leaves any kind of body weak for a period of time. This whole time has all happened in about 2 or 3 hours. Just imagine yourself waking up after staying up for 3 days straight then only sleeping about 2 hours; then right after that you have to fight a team of ninjas. It doesn't work; I've tired.**

 **Wolf Master97: Same thing applies to this as well from above. The shields and armor protect against projectile fire and such. It doesn't protect from the impact force of a cannonball hitting you. Not that Blake's' gun is like cannon, but the same physics apply to hitting someone in the back on Halo. The weight has to go somewhere. Finally the plasma has to hit something to do its job. The girls are much faster than the plasma shots can travel.**

 **Now that's out of the way, I do not own Halo or RWBY nor shall I ever. Let the story continue once more!**

Dakan rolled over holding onto his side in response to the burning pain. 'What the hell happened?' Faint sounds were going on around him as a mix of grunts and brutish bellowing roars went off. He opened his eyes to see eight legs running around many tree sized legs. He shook his head to get a feel of what exactly was happening. He started to make his way to standing up, but not before getting slammed into on the side by an unknown force. He flew back from the force and collided with a boulder, knocking off his helmet a few feet away from him.

He shook his head from side to side shaking away his dizziness. When the blurs faded, he turned to see what object collided with him. To his surprise it was the girl who wore the ribbon upon her head. Or at least he thought was a ribbon. He shook his head and thought it was still the dizziness that was affecting him. He started to look around for his helmet, and instead found a ribbon…it was the ribbon that one human was wearing.

He snapped around and noticed that it was not a bow that was upon her head, but rather a pair of animal like ears? He shook his head one final time to make sure he wasn't going crazy, but the ears were still upon her head. He crawled over to her to take a closer look at the ears, and then realized that she wasn't human at all! His hand started to reach for her ears when a sudden roar came from behind him.

He flipped his head around to see a very large beast that adorned white plating over its body and was almost pitch black besides the white. "Bears" he remembered what the humans called the large beasts that the one in front of him resembled. It started to slowly move towards him as if it knew that what was in front of it was weak prey. He tried to move but noticed that the beast was holding onto his leg. "Don't leave…" She said quietly. Dakan sighed and leaned down to pick up the girl. "I guess it's alright since you're not filth, so I'll forgive your past deeds and save you once _woman_ " He stood up with her in his arms, and the beast charged towards him. "Did I say you could come at me yet?!" His foot collided with the beasts face sending it back a distance. He looked around to see a place where he could set down the girl. He noticed a large boulder and set her atop of it. He then kneeled down and picked up her ribbon. "This is yours woman. I suppose you take better care of it from now on."

The beast shook his head and stared straight into Dakan's eyes with the urge to kill. "Now I can kill you insolent trash." It ran towards him which put the "Bears" to shame. "I was cast aside once, and it will not happen again!" He ran straight towards the beast as well. He raised his fist and set it towards the center of its frontal lobe plating. He was launched back from the force behind the beast. He noticed that the plating still remained. "I guess it looks like the armor must go to show what you really are." The beast was still shaking its head from in impact of Dakans fist. This time he ran towards the beast and jumped on its head, and began to deliver precise strikes to the same part of the plating connected to its cranium. After the sixth blow to the plating, it finally gave and shattered into hundreds of pieces. It threw off Dakan revealing only black upon its face, white teeth, and a pair of beady red eyes, filled with nothing but hate.

"Now that kind of respect just won't do in front of your superior beast." They ran towards each other once more, but as the beast jumped in the air towards Dakan, he went for a different approach. He released his plasma knife from his gauntlet and slide beneath the airborne beast running his blade along its belly, leaving a large cauterized wound that would never close. The beast fell to the ground and slide a few feet kicking up dirt along the way. The only one standing now was Dakan with his energy knife still out. He deactivated his blade and turned around to pick up his helmet, only to be met with four pair of eyes staring at him. In his hands was his helmet, but before him were the eyes of the three human girls and the strange one.

 ***RWBY Perspective***

Right there in front of the girls stood and wonder to all. Weiss and Blake had the look of fear in their eyes from just the sight of the quadruple hinged mouth. Yang could only wonder on how strong it really was from her witnessing it take down an Ursa Major with its bare hands, and Ruby stood there in amazement at the display of weaponry and skill. It held up its hands in what seemed to be a display of surrender, and the girls reacted in a matter of attack. At the instant they got closer to it; the creature took a knee and kept its hands in front of itself. All four of them stopped within a few feet of it and were very confused.

"Do you think it's giving up?" asked Weiss; only to be knocked on the shoulder by Yang. "Of course it is. Any logical being wouldn't dare to face us and except to win." The others looked at her as she gloated, then let down their offensive stances; putting away their weapons as well. Ruby hardly hand to bend over to get eye level with the alien. "Hey there...sir. Can you speak Vytalian?"

 ***Dakan 'Satum Perspective***

He had to question the word 'Vytalian' for a second and process that is was the same language used by humans; 'English'. He coughed a second before speaking. "If that is the matter of speech the people of this world speak, then yes I do." They all showed faces of surprise, and the one in red ran back to what seemed to be her friends. He little legs seeming to carry her and the large weapon upon her back. When she leaned in to whisper to her friends; Dakan heard everything. An elites hearing is far better than the average human, and so he heard everything he wanted to hear.

"It can actually understand us."

"I know it can stupid. We all heard him."

"I could care less about that personally. I just want to know if it's willing to give up his weapons for his life."

Dakan could easily pick out who said that last sentence; the blonde he was almost absolutely sure about.

"So what are we going to do then? Not only did we knock it out earlier with its own weapon, but we are still holding onto them as well."

"I bet it can still fight with that special knife though."

"Do we take it back to Beacon?"

"Why would we do that? Plus its ship is still out here anyways."

"We could talk to Professor Ozpin about this situation."

"And what is he going to do about it? Make it a teacher, students, security guard; hell it could be a janitor for dusts sake."

"Hold onto that though Weiss for a moment. It just doesn't feel right to keep on calling it a…you known an "It".

"So what do you suggest we call "It" then Ruby?"

Dakan managed to pick out the one in red known as Ruby and the one in white is called Weiss. Ruby ran over to Dakan and kneeled down on both of her knees in front of him. "Can I help you human?"

"I believe you can….whatever your name is."

Dakan positioned himself into a position where he was crossing both of his legs.

"I will grant you the use of my name human. My name is Dakan 'Satum the…" He stopped himself before he used his old title. "I used to live a life what you humans would call royalty. Like a prince in your human views."

"A prince! You mean you're like Weiss?" Dakan sighed even though he already knew who that was. "Who that is I don't know human, and I'm just going to say yes." Ruby shot up and ran back over to her friends once more. As the y continued to converse among themselves, he activated his cloak and moved from his position. 'Good thing my cloak still works without my helmet.' He made his way around the girls and to the back of the blonde. He noticed that she had his Concussion Rifle on her back along with his sword on her hip. He also saw that the beast girl was also holding his two plasma rifles. He started to reach for his sword first but noticed that it was strapped to her leg, and his Concussion rifle in the same predicament. He cursed to himself, and took the best course of action that was available at that time.

He stayed cloaked and balled up his fist, then he proceeded to pull back his arm with all his strength. He threw his fist into the back of the blondes' neck and sent her face first into the ground. She bounced off the ground and was unconscious almost immediately. The next one he went for was the one in black holding his plasma rifles. He fell to his knees and grabbed her legs with and extremely strong grip. He then proceeded to slam her atop of the blonde. Weiss didn't even have the chance to reach for her weapon, but was instead slammed with a fist into the face sending her flying back into a tree.

There all alone surrounded by her unconscious friends stood Ruby flabbergasted on how Dakan just took out all three of them in less than five seconds. Dakan reached down and grabbed his weapons off the two below him. "What did you…?" She was stopped by the sound of popping, and right next to her neck was a purple colored energy sword that seemed to burn her neck just from the heat. "I suggest you learn to choose who you trust and what battles to fight young, ignorant human." Dakan deactivated his blade and placed it upon his hip, leaving the young child all alone there awestruck.

She quickly snapped out of it and ran towards Dakan, who currently had his back to her. Her weapon unfolded into the large blade once more, and she swung towards him in a horizontal arc. He managed to side-step the next vertical strike that came from above. It impacted the ground and threw up dirt everywhere. She unearthed the blade and maneuvered it into a reverse vertical spin. This only bounced off of Dakans' harness, for it was not made of cheap, breakable material.

There was now a few feet between the two with Dakan still on the defensive side. Ruby then proceeded to transform her weapon to that of a gun to Dakans' surprise. She started firing shots which hit the shields of the elite, but did absolutely nothing to them. He released his sword from its magnetic hold and let it go from its non-existent sheath, and began to walk towards Ruby at a slow pace blocking all over her shots now. She continued to fire shots which seemed to dissipate instantly when they hit the mysterious energy. He got ever so close and put pressure onto Ruby, which she collapsed under. She ran towards him in a pit of desperation and was transforming her weapon into the blade once more.

Before she could strike with the blade it was knocked from her hands from a strong left handed swipe of Dakan. He followed up with an elbow to her nose and then a knee to her stomach. Finally he pinned her against the boulder with a choke hold. She struggled as she was choking from his strong grip, and she attempted to kick him but only failed as it was hurting her more than it was him. He released her only to grab her by the arm and hold her up. He rose up his sword and aimed straight for her jugular. She could only feel fear as she looked into Dakans' eyes as her impending doom came nearer.

"Why Mr. Dakan? I thought Princes were supposed to help the people." She cried and closed her eyes; only to be met with silence.

 **This is one of my longest chapters that I have written for a Fic. And I can say that I am proud of myself. You can expect the next chapter tomorrow I promise. I hope you all enjoyed the fight scene I had in this one and what the cliffhanger is. Just hit me up with thou comments yo….I'm sorry. Hit me up on steam *Pancakes*. I got nobody to talk with besides myself. So lonely.**


	7. The Awakening

**Hello ladies, gentleman, and all food items across the universe. I bring the next chapter of "Learning to Accept." You might be thinking; "Finally Pancakes released another chapter after all this time." Well if you're not thinking this, then I don't know what you were expecting. I'm an enjoyable dinner and breakfast food, not a mind reader. Also to throw on, it might be late or even early, but Merry Christmas (Or whatever yawl celebrate, props to ya.) or Happy New Year. Might as well jump in right now shall we?**

 **I do not own RWBY or Halo. Each belongs to their respectful owners.**

The sword stabbed into the rock right next to her face. Ruby fell to her knees after they collapsed from beneath her. She looked towards Dakan, who was laying face first, and unconscious right in front of her, above the two of them stood a tall figure staying quiet. "Who are you?" She questioned right before passing out in exhaustion.

Qrow Branwen stood their quietly as he looked around at the fallen girls and the strange beast he just knocked out. He was surprised to see all of the girls taken out in an instant before his eyes, and even attempted to kill his niece.

He noticed the strange sword was still in the stone where it was stabbed. He walked over to the rock and reached towards the sword. Before he could touch it; the blade disappeared and fell to the ground. "What the hell?" He bent over to pick it up, but heard grunts to the side of him. He noticed Yang starting to get up along with the other two. "Tis not the time for my reveal…" He started walking off. "I've really got to stop saying stupid things like that." He reached to his side and pulled out a silver flask. He lifted the flask up to his lips and took a swig of the liquid inside of it.

With Qrow finally out of sight, the three made their way to their feet. They looked over too see Dakan lying on the ground, right next to Ruby who was passed out against the rock. "How the hell did he do that?" Questioned Yang as she made her way over to Ruby with Blake following behind. "He took us down in a matter of seconds before we even had a chance to realize what was going on." She then proceeded to poke the unconscious Dakan with her foot.

Weiss finally made her way over to the two while slightly stumbling. "If she's like this, and its right there. Who did what?" She then slipped off the two's shoulder onto the ground. Yang walked over to the helmet originally was and picked it up. "I don't know who did, but whoever it was got a huge advantage." She threw the helmet to Blake. "He must have got him in his only weak spot, and while he wasn't looking. That lucky bastard."

 **Location: Sanghelios**

 **Date: Unknown**

Dakan spun his staff behind his back as the three Sangheili walked towards him. "I don't have all the time in the world you three. Are you going to come and earn her or not?" He taunted. The one on his left ran towards him with his sword raised. He slashed downward and missed by a long shot, only to be smack upside the head with the wooden staff.

Dakan proceeded to jab the end of the stick into the elite's knees, and kicked him into the lake. He splashed into the water onto his back. He went beneath for a few seconds and came up grasping for the ledge. "Brother, help me!" He cried out right before being dragged underneath by a tentacle. The other two could only stare at the spot their comrade disappeared from. They looked back at Dakan who was now playing with their now deceased friend's sword.

They ran off with their tails between their legs. "And you better keep away if you want to keep your lives; you spineless warriors!" Out from behind him came a slightly smaller Sangheili that tried to punch Dakan. He spun around and tripped the unknown Sangheili, and softly tapped the end of his staff on their head. "If you continue these measly attempts to strike me, you'll end up with a much worse pain than a tap on your head." He smiled at it. They stood up and pulled themselves out of Dakan's arms. "And if you continue that kind hearted attitude brother, you'll end up losing a sister." She walked up to him and hugged him. He looked skywards to the sound of hovering Covenant ships.

'I will do whatever I have to, to defend my home and family from the Covenants enemies for as long as I have too. I will do so alongside my brother.' He started to hug his sister slightly harder as a group of elites walked towards him.

 ***However many years later***

When Dakan awoke, he noticed that he was wrapped in duct tape. Or so he remembered that was what the humans called the material they used on everything. It was wrapped so tightly and thick that he couldn't even tell how much of this material his capturer used to wrap him up. He couldn't move even a little bit, let alone rip his way out with his gauntlets. He then noticed that said gauntlets weren't upon his wrists. He started to look around the room and noticed all human redeeming qualities in it.

There he saw pictures of other humans on the wall along with weapons on the other side of the room where he saw a makeshift type of double bed. He stared at it with confusion but noticed something familiar on the desk next to it. Upon it was his helmet which he just noticed was not on his head, and his gauntlets next to each other.

He started to get the idea of scooting over to the place of his gauntlets, but then noticed that not only was he wrapped tightly, but was also chained to the floor. 'The god damn humans and their complicated and barbaric mechanisms' Dakan thought to himself. Before he could do anything else, he heard footsteps near the doorway of the room and attempted to fake his unconsciousness.

 ***RWBY Perspective***

The four girls entered their humble abode they call their dorm room. Behind them followed the headmaster Professor Ozpin and his secretary Glynda Goodwitch. The two suddenly stopped and almost gasped in surprise upon seeing the strange beast on the ground. "So you weren't lying when you said that you found an alien out in the woods late at night." Glynda said quite abruptly.

Ozpin finally spoke up after he pushed his glasses up. "I have but one question young ladies. Why so much tape?" Ruby ran in front of him as he leaned in closer to the alien. "Well you see here that we wanted to be _extra_ careful with him. Better safe than sorry because he totally didn't attack us or anything hehee…" She said quickly and very suspiciously.

Glynda then stepped up and pushed up her glasses causing them to reflect the light making a flash. "I suppose you're not hiding anything from us now are you Ms. Rose?" Ruby stayed quiet as her eyes dashed to her friends screaming for help. Blake stepped up next to Ruby and put her hand on her shoulder. "What Ruby was trying to say is that we found this alien injured and he tried to put up a fight before passing out. He caused us no harm." The four of them sighed as Ruby stood there with a smile on her face.

Ozpin stepped up to Ruby and looked her in the eyes. "I suppose Ms. Rose also tried to become friends with our guest over there?" The three shook their heads. "I never know what to do with you Ms. Rose." He patted her on the head. "But what you did may have possibly endangered the lives of those here at Beacon including yours. It's my job to stop things like this from happening, so I want you to wake…" He stopped for a second. "Did you happen to get his name before he collapsed?"

"His name is Duncan Saturn, and that he's a prince from outer space." The other three girls face palmed at the mispronunciation of the name. "Duncan Saturn?" Ozpin questioned. Weiss spoke up from behind Goodwitch. "It's Dakan 'Satum Ruby. Try to not saunter names of those you recently met." Ruby only smiled and slightly blushed from embarrassment and turned away.

Ozpin spoke up once more. "Well than shall we get into introductions with our guest in this room." He lifted his hand towards Dakan. "Will you do the honors Ms. Rose since you seem somewhat familiar with him?" She shook her head in approval and leaned over Dakan with her hand near his face, and flicked his forehead.

 **I know you want more right? Well you won't have to wait as long now this time for the next chapter. Leave whatever you people want for ideas in the next chapter or anything of the sort.**

 _ **Should I bring in a certain somebody?**_

 _ **Bring in another OC?**_

 _ **Kill absolutely everything?**_ **No.**

 **Just throw them at me like you would throw darts at a dart board or pencils at the teacher. Can't wait to see them.**


	8. The Calming

**Good January… whatever to my fellow breakfast delights. I bring you another chapter of Learning to Accept. I've read your comments and or reviews and I find them wonderful, but that's beside the point right? I'll just inform everyone right now; I can't sail a ship for the life of me. There are so many sails and poles to work, then you have to know how to tie knots and there's just so much work. I'll try my hardest to at least move something forward, not with the Dakan though. Alien romance is hard for me more than anything ever created; even a coloring book is easier.**

 **I do not own RWBY and or Halo at all. Let's begin shall we?**

Ruby leaned over Dakan and touched his nose less face. At first he didn't open his eyes, but after she did it once more he looked at her and said a single word, "Why?"

She jumped back at the sudden question and awaking of Dakan. "W…Well I was just trying to wake you..." She was stopped when a man with glasses behind her spoke up. "Go ahead and step aside Ms. Rose, and take your friends with you. I'm going to borrow your dorm room for a second to talk with our guest in privet." Ruby stood up and dusted herself off, and shook her head as she walked out of the room with the other three following behind her. After the door closed behind them, the man pulled up and chair and sat in it as he and the woman behind him stood and sat above Dakan.

"If you're going to kill me, you might as well do it now."

"I'm going to tell you to stay quiet Dakan 'Satum was it? Your life is in our hands right now, and I don't want to resort to violence right off the bat."

Dakan lay their quietly as he waits for the man to finish.

"My name is Professor Ozpin and this is my wonderful secretary Ms. Goodwitch. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and how you answer them is your choice completely. I don't want to "remove" someone from those young girls room." He took a sip from his coffee mug.

Dakan only lay there and look at the ceiling, and wait for the questions.

"Why are you here?"

"It was by complete accident. During an incident upon my ship, I was dragged into the gravitational pull of this planet."

Ozpin sat there just drinking out of his mug as Dakan finished, and shaking his head as if he understood.

"That saves me from asking many more questions then. What do you plan to do now since you're now awake? I regret to inform you that your ship is missing from its crash site."

Dakan cursed under his breath and looked to his side to see a familiar figure. It was Grace sitting behind the two humans on the ground looking around the room. She seemed to not have a single care in the world, even after what happened out in the forest.

"I plan to return to my ship and have it repaired, but I don't want to meddle in any of your "Human" affairs. But if I may" He cursed at having to ask permission. "I was wondering what that one girl was. I've never once seen a human have ears atop their head before. Is it some sort of costume they wear?"

Ozpin looked at Goodwitch and back to Dakan.

"Are you telling me there are other humans beside us?"

Dakan looked at the two of them as if they were stupid, and started to laugh.

"Don't tell me that you thought that you were alone in the whole universe. There are ships that are larger than your planet that roam the universe in search for a meaning. You are nothing but a small speck in the eyes of the…" Dakan stopped before he said the Great Journey. Those were lies that once lead the elites to fight humanity, but now they only search for a new purpose.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair as he pondered the thought that they weren't alone in the universe. Dakan then spoke up upon noticing something.

"I recommend checking on those girls. I feel as if they are listening in on our conversation."

As soon as Dakan finished; girls' voices could be heard on the other side of the door as if they were trying to rush away from being discovered.

Goodwitch seemed to gain a look of anger and walked towards the door and swung it open. Nothing was there, but she still walked outside of the room and closed the door. Ozpin then leaned closer to Dakan.

'I'm going to release you, but I want you to promise me something. Do not hurt my students under any circumstances; understood?"

Dakan shook his head in agreement. Ozpin took out his cane and touched a single point on the chain and everything fell apart. The chain fell to pieces and the duct tape seemed to just fall off. Dakan got up to his feet and stretched his arms out as he towered above Ozpin.

"I want you to follow me without standing out; is that possible for you?"

Dakan walked over to his gauntlets and helmet where he also noticed his weapons lying on the ground next to it. He slipped on his gauntlets and his helmet.

"Just lead the way." He cloaked into his surroundings.

Grace noticed Dakan standing up while cloaked and jumped into his Heads up Display.

"I see that you missed me 'Satum. As soon as I left you got yourself into all sorts of trouble. I told you that you need me to save you all the time. I'm like your guardian angel." She smiled at him. Dakan only grunted at that remark and followed Ozpin as he opened the door and walked out.

 ***RWBY Perspective***

The girls peeked around the corner as they saw Professor Ozpin leave their room and close the door. "Where's Dakan at you think?" asked Ruby curiously. Weiss stepped out from around the corner and walked towards their door. "Who cares where that alien is at; as long as he's not in our room anymore I don't care." The rest of them got out from the cover of the corner and followed Weiss into the room. When they opened it, they saw the mess of broken chains and ripped duct tape all over their floor.

"He's not in here, and the windows not open. How do you think he got out?" Blake questioned as she walked over to her bed. "Do you think he threatened Professor Ozpin into releasing him?" Yang, Ruby, and Weiss looked at each other wondering the same thing.

"NO!" The three quickly turned to see Blake on her knees with her pillow in hand. "What's wrong Blake, cat got your tongue?" They all sighed at Yang's' joke except for Blake who just sat there with a hopeless look on her face. "It's gone. The book, it's gone." The girls all got a surprised look on their faces.

 **Well that's it for chapter 7 people. I hope you enjoyed the pun I threw in there and also how I left it hanging. Beside the point, I want your opinions on how I should add some sauce to the kettle or advice on how to sail the 7 seas of hell, I mean fanfics, Hehee. Ask anything that your heart's desire as well. I will take absolutely anything. Also Sorry for the wait, when I first started it was on paper for the first 100 words, than I just ignored it and went crazy off of my head. Enjoy starting school as well I guess, cause I sure won't.**


	9. The Offer

**Morning or evening ladies, gentlemen, and or foods alike; I bring you a new chapter of** _ **Learning to Accept.**_ **Every single one of your reviews gave me a laugh on the inside since you know pancakes are stuck with one face…The only way I could possibly answer most of the reviews I saw for the last chapter is just by you, the reader, to read and find out; since most of the questions would spoil even the greatest of meats. I'll throw in some facts in the end. I'll mark the ones I find "helpful" with a *.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Halo franchise in any way possible accept for owning the discs. Let us begin!**

The students walked past Ozpin, greeting him and Glynda both. Unknown to anyone but the two adults, an alien and his robotic AI follow behind them invisible to the unfocused eye*. In the hand of the invisible alien sat an open book with few of the pages turned.

"I never thought humans could be so intimate with one another in such a way." Grace said to herself as Dakan turned another page. The alien could only stay quiet for he knew nothing this specific about humans and it only confused him more to look farther into the words of the book. "What are these "Ninjas" that this piece of paper speaks of?" Dakan asked Grace. She didn't answer for she too knew nothing about the ninja.

The four continued to walk quietly until they reached a large room with tables lined up and down the room. In the middle sitting at a table with a few others sat a girl with large ears upon her head. Dakan thought to himself on what these creatures are and started to approach her, leaving the guidance of Ozpin and Glynda.

He stepped closer and closer to where he was barely a few feet away. He started to reach for the ears when Grace snapped at him. "What are you? A child that's lost its mother! Don't go around touching…whatever that is." The two sat silent for a few seconds. "Why don't you actually touch it? I'm quiet curious on what those are atop that girls head."His hand started to reach for the ears when she suddenly turned her head in their direction staring at them right in the face, but still unaware of their presence*.

"What's wrong Velvet" One of the figures at the table asked the girl. She looked around for a moment and turned around. "Oh it's nothing." Dakans hand never moved even when she turned around to face them. He then pulled back his hand and started to take a few steps backward. "She knows I'm here, and that's a problem Grace." Grace only sighed at Dakans comment. "Just because she turned around doesn't mean you are discovered, and it definitely doesn't mean you have to kill her for it." Dakan took his hand away from his sword on his side and relaxed.

He started to look around for the guides he was following and caught a slight glimpse of them before walking through another door. "You should probably catch up with them so you don't get lost. I can't guarantee that you cloak will last for longer than the next hour. It's still somewhat damaged from the crash and the sudden fight with those girls." Dakan shook his head in agreement and quickly made his way to the two as they walk through the door. He caught up to the two and they continued to walk down another hallway. As they made their way down the seemingly empty hallway, Ozpin asked Dakan a simple question. "How far are you willing to go to get your ship back?" Dakan stopped for a second and uncloaked so he could look Ozpin in the face that in return also stopped and turned around.

"I will say this now and I want you to keep this in mind as well. I am not so low to accept the responsibilities of being your "students" friends and or mentor. I teach by death, those that fail die, and so on. However you look at it, I am a soldier, and a pure blood at that. I will not bow down to taking orders from those I just met. I thank you for freeing me from that cursed contraption that I was stuck in, but if I'm not pleased with your offer than I will leave this place much worse than I found."

Glynda stepped forward as if to argue with Dakan, but was stopped by Ozpin. "I would never even think about endangering my students with someone who almost killed them. You are a soldier and I can see that, so I have a perfect line of work that you can help me and a few associates with. It is right up your "skills" and you would have free rein to do whatever you need as long as it doesn't endanger my students and or collogues. I personally don't like you much right now because of the incident with my students." Dakan shook his head. "I'm glad we share mutual feelings." Ozpin pushed up his glasses. "I want you to assist me in dealing with our world's issues that could possibly disrupt everything. We protect a power that is greater then you could ever imagine. I need…"

Ozpin was stopped by Dakan who held up his hand. "Powers I don't understand?" He laughed loudly."I know powers that would end this planet instantly. The powers that you speak of are not great. They are weak. Those that hold power cannot lose it unless by a fatal mistake on their part, it is taken and or destroyed by the actions of the holders. If you are weak, you will lose everything." This caused everyone around him to become quiet, even Grace was speechless.

"That's quite a view on things you have Mr. 'Satum. We protect those that have that power, but we are limited. If you haven't noticed but I'm not exactly a nobody. I need someone that can do what nobody else could get away with it without begin known to the general public either, and or our enemies. I have a close friend who is like that, but a single man cannot change everything."

Dakan scoffed at that comment in his head. A single demon almost took out the covenant by himself. A lone man can do more than what one thinks. A sudden noise came from behind Dakan who quickly cloaked once more. He turned around to see the same four girls running towards them dressed in some sort of uniform. Ruby was leading them and as they got closer the other three slowed down but Ruby was still running.

She slammed right into the invisible Dakan causing her to collapse flat on her back. "OW!" She exclaimed quite loudly. The other girls looked at Ruby and what seemed to be right through Dakan. "What was that?" Yang asked. Dakan then moved behind Ozpin and out of his original spot where Blake was now trying to feel around. "There's nothing here. What did you run into Ruby?" She was now being helped up by Weiss and now had a large red spot over her face. "Can I help you girls?" Glynda stepped up and asked. "We're trying to find the alien that took Blakes' book." Ozpin slightly smiled at that discovery. "Don't worry about it, and don't you girls have an event to get ready for?" The four of them looked at each other remembering the large event that is going on. They all shook their heads in agreement and started to run back the way they came.

"You really ought to stop taking things that aren't yours 'Satum." Grace told Dakan. All he could do was uncloak and shrug towards the eyes that were staring at him in disappointment.

 **1*: The cloaking that is imbued inside of the armor harnesses is just a simple mechanism that make it like an almost clear window, hardly showing the outline of the user. A trained eye can see the figure, but a slight glance will be your end if left alone.**

 **2*:** **The rabbit's appearance clearly indicates its keen sense of hearing, being able to hear sound from as long as two miles away, with the other senses being just as remarkable. For instance their sense of smell is so sharp that they can smell food that is below ground. Their eyesight is exceptionally accurate, especially at night, and is able to detect predators from a long distance**

 **I enjoyed righting this and I sure hope you enjoyed reading it as well. I hope I answered most of the questions asked in the reviews, but go ahead and ask more, I love em. I also enjoy the fact that some of you that want to ask certain questions PM me, and that's great as well. I'll just leave it like this and head over to** _ **Grimm Eclipse.**_


	10. The Sickness

**Hello ladies, gentlemen, and products of humans. I bring you, once more, another chapter of** _ **Learning to Accept.**_ **You might be wondering, "** _ **How come the professor is posting another chapter so early?"**_ **Well wonder no more because it's only because I have time. It's great to see some more reviews is one thing I can see, and I can answer them as well.**

 _ **Phantomwa1ker:**_ **I really don't write as much as I think I do and I do apologize for that. I find it hard at times to find certain things to spot out and lengthen them. I do right much more in the first draft and it's usually around three to four thousand words. Of course there are spelling mistakes that I have to fix along with grammatical mistakes, but some things are just too long for what I have intended for the certain paragraphs. I've only ever seen my work as too short or "** _ **Moby Dick"**_ **descriptions for absolutely everything. I'll try and lengthen it as much as I can without ruining it.**

 _ **To Everyone Wondering:**_ **You will get your Spartan; which one it is you don't know yet because I haven't said which one. I have the storyline set to a certain point every week and I can tell you this…It's coming at the right time.**

 **I do not own RWBY and or Halo except for the digital and or disc copy for a game to play. Let's begin shall we?**

The walk stopped at a large pair of doors that seemed to lead to outside. Dakan uncloaked to be able to talk face to face with Professor Ozpin and Glynda. "I decided on your offer, and I accept. This world is too new to me and my companion, and I need something to help me get my ship back." Ozpin smiled and shook his head in agreement while Glynda stared at him with confused eyes. "What companion are you talking about? Did you come here with someone else?" Dakan held out his hand and a small holographic figure appeared on his hand. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of the small, green figure.

Grace waved her hand at the two. "Hello there. My name is Grace, and this boys thinking power. It's nice to meet you." She said cheerfully. Glynda stood there and caught herself before her jaw dropped. Dakan just stared at all three of them. "Have neither of you seen something like this before?" The two shook their heads. "How is she standing on your hand?" Again Dakan looked at them confusingly. "She's not on my hand at all." He let his hand fall to his side and a gasp came from Glynda. "It's just what she decided to project herself to." Grace stood there on absolutely nothing and even walked around a few steps. "I'm an artificial intelligence, or an AI for short. I'm what thousands of…whatever kind of technological devices you have timed by at least a thousand." Once more the two just shook their heads in agreement.

Dakan started to seem restless, and the three noticed it. "It seems like Mr. 'Satum looks ready to go, and I'll have to give you something before you go though." Ozpin reached for something inside of his over-coat when he stopped to hear a large thud. He looked around alarmingly but couldn't see where Dakan went. He finally noticed that Dakan was lying on the ground and multiple cracks were spurting from the stone he fell upon. All of them including Grace were extremely alarmed. "What happened to him!?" Glynda said quite worried. Grace went to his helmet and set her hand upon it. "I didn't realize he locked me out of his body sensors, either that or the crash set his sensors out of wack. Either way I need assistance right now. It seems his body was not able to cope with this worlds atmosphere in that short amount of time without his helmet."

Glynda now had a face of worry. "I don't know how to treat an alien. I doubt anyone can." She continued to panic, but Grace and Ozpin zoned her out. "Do you have a doctor nearby that we can use?" Ozpin shook his head. "Just follow me" Ozpin kneeled down to pick up Dakan but instead failed completely. "How heavy is he?" Grace held her chin for a second. "Around 450 to 500. I'm not his physician or anything like that so I don't have specifics for right now remember? Armor locks, the fun part of science." Ozpin just sat there and shook his head again while Glynda was pacing in the back still worried.

A girl in pink was walking around the corner and saw what was happening and just stood there with her mouth open. An alien lying on the ground with a small robot next to its head while Professor Ozpin was trying to pick it up and Glynda pacing around worried. She could only smile at this comedic catastrophe. She walked past Glynda Goodwitch who seemed to miss her and kneeled next to Ozpin. "So what's happenin?" All of the three still conscious lost what they were doing and looked at her. Ozpin stood up and dusted off his hands. "Ms. Valkyrie…what are you doing here?" She smiled and began something Grace had never seen.

"Well you know I was just running so I could pump these things up" She flexed her muscles in a strange manner to Grace. "Also why not just go do what you want with your free time since we have time everyday and everyone else is busy doing something and so Rin suggested that I go exercise and get ready for the contest so then I could be sure that we win and you know I thought 'Why don't I just go and do that.' and so here I am right now." She stopped and continued to smile. Grace stood there with her holographic mouth wide open and was still processing what she just heard at that speed. Ozpin just sat there unsurprised then stuck a finger up into the air.

"Ms. Valkyrie can you help us for a moment?" She shook her head up and down multiple times as if she was an overly excited child. "Can you carry our friend here back inside and go find us some sort of trolley to carry him on?" Again she shook her head in agreement, and without hesitation lifted Dakan over her shoulder as if he was a pet thrown over her shoulder. Once more Grace was thoroughly surprised at what she saw. "Is this normal for your students to casually pick up over 400 pounds?" Ozpin only smiled as they walked inside of the building they were in front of. "Thank you Ms. Valkyrie for helping him. I greatly appreciate this, I really do." Grace said with complete feeling. She only waved her hands in the direction of Grace as if telling her it was nothing. "Just call me Nora….green lady."

They stood there in silence since Glynda was still outside. "The trolley Ms. Valkyrie?" Ozpin pointed out. "Right right. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere…please. I'll have everything you need including medicines, bandages, more medicine, more bandages." And she carried on and on about things that everyone but her lost track of. "Nora!" She stopped talking. "Can you just please go and grab the trolley please." Grace said as if she was on the brink of tears. Nora noticed this and stood up firmly. "Yes madam. I will not fail you on this important mission!" Then she took off as fast as she could down the hall.

Grace and Ozpin sat there next to Dakan and the only thing that could be heard now was his heavy breathing underneath his helmet.

 **Did yawl like that, I liked that. I did this in the 2 hours I had, so if anything is rough I apologize, I just had the idea in my head and there was no paper, and, and. I hope you get the point I was stressed. Leave a favorite I guess if you want to, and or a review. Hell, even send PM I don't mind. Everyone have a great day, I'll be celebrating my Birthday this Saturday, and so I will be happy.**


	11. The Pain

**It's been some time eh. Well I bring you another chapter because I found some time in my schedule. I'm gonna say sorry about making you wonderful people wait. I can't promise it will release faster, but I can say it will be somewhat longer on the chapters. Let's begin shall we?**

 **I do not own Halo or RWBY in any sort of production way. I own copies of the game and that's it.**

Sector: Unknown

Time: Unknown

The ground was a glassy black and it trailed across the plain for miles. Slight bumps along the land obscured the flatness it truly was. A building tore down from war and age stood collapsed and burnt all over. Life still seemed to radiate from the building as if the predecessors still roamed the halls of the building. Windows shattered seemed to still reflect the forested plains outside. Ceiling lights beamed off a certain brightness only those that still operate could, but had no stability to it.

Playgrounds seemed to have children playing on the broken equipment, when all that remained were their broken skeletons laid over the rusted swings. Skeletons lay all across the playground untouched by man, but decimated by its attackers.

A lone figure lays next to these lifeless buildings as if undisturbed by the horridness brought on by his kind. A broken down blackened Scorpion tank lay destroyed with our unconscious figure atop of it. A slight rumble of the ground causes the man to wake. He at first attempts to life himself up but loses his stand just as the Scorpion tank loses it composition and collapses in on itself.

Slight grunts are heard from the rubble and a light blue energy cuts through the blackened steel. Multiple slashes are made through the steel and a slight hole is created. The stocky figure throws his sword out of the hole and follows behind it in the same manner, jumping it a swift motion before the Scorpion collapses in on itself once more.

The figure takes a stand and brushes his armor off. This man is covered head to toe in black ash and multiple slashes in his armor. He takes off his helmet and shows the alien head to be none other than Dakan 'Satum.

"Where are we Grace?"

He spoke out loud as if expecting a response.

"I swear to the Forerunners Grace, don't act like a damn child."

Again no response from the absent AI.

Dakan took a look down at his helmet and noticed that the eye piece had been shattered form the sudden collapse of the Scorpion onto him.

"Damn human equipment. Still out to kill me even after its dead."

Dakan slipped his helmet back over his head and noticed that the only thing still operational in the helmet was the Heads-Up-Display and filtration system. Everything else in the helmet, communications; busted. Motion sensor; busted. He could only read his shield counter, but everything was either cracked or too fuzzy.

"Wait a minute; where am I?

Dakan looked around the forsaken wasteland and couldn't notice those he was walking with originally, or anyone in that matter.

"I will kill them when I find them, and this better not be some kind of joke those girls thought of."

He bent over to pick up his sword that he threw earlier. A sudden rumble of the Scorpion caused Dakan to spin around and see that he wasn't alone. 'It has to be something small for me to not have noticed it earlier.' Dakan thought to himself.

"Who's out there?" He activated his sword, releasing the blue energy.

A small boy came out from behind the Scorpion with a small piece of metal. His face was covered in black ash and multiple scars going across his cheeks. His eyes seemed to be full of determination. This made Dakan question who he was facing; he's only see those eyes in the face of certain humans. This disgusted Dakan since he knew what determination this human had; to survive. Most humans he looked at in the eyes had the eyes of fear, and those gave no resistance. The one's that wanted to live killed his brethren before him and ruined what should've been a slaughter. Those Demons destroyed fleets by themselves at times, and ruined what was supposed to be the "Great Journey", but they revealed everything.

The boy took a step closer to Dakan, muttering something under his breath in some language unknown to Dakan.

"What did you say?" Dakan questioned the boy.

"Was sind dich?"

Dakan scoffed at the unknown language. The boy spoke louder now, lifting the metal as if to threaten Dakan.

"Was sind dich?"

Dakan took a step forward when a small ping hit the back of his head. He turned around to notice a hill and multiple individuals atop of it holding small stones in their hands.

"Who are yo...?" Dakan was interrupted by a sudden stone to his helmet. He turned around to look at the little boy that was previously holding the piece of metal.

"You damn humans and your barbaric methods, listen to me!"

They started to throw the stones more now. Each one just bouncing off of his armor as if was twigs to a castle, each one pointless. They didn't stop though. Stones began piling up at Dakan's feet as if to immobilize him from going anywhere. Of course this was meaningless to Dakan, a rock the size of him couldn't stop him from escaping. He began to approach the child from earlier since he was the closest to him. The boy didn't stop throwing the stones, but he started to throw more than one now. Handfuls of rocks began to fly at Dakan, but still he effortlessly walked through them.

He was right in front of the boy now, and he reached out his massive hands that clamped around the boy's head. The stones from the others stopped and so did the ones the child was holding. There was a slight struggle at first, but there was no whining, no pleas for help. He just stood there as Dakan's massive hands clamped around his head, slowly squeezing down on it.

"You should be thanking your God for having you be created trash." His hand began to clamp down harder when he heard someone yelling behind him.

"Sich ducken"

Dakan turned, distracted for a moment, and the boy struggled from his grasp. He ran to the side and dove into a ditch that seemed to appear out of air.

"What the hell was that?" Dakan completely turned his body to look farther in the dark abyss called the night.

Out of nowhere came, a full sized and equipped M12 Warthog with a rotary turret flying at Dakan to fast for him to dodge. The Warthog slammed right into the side of Dakan and sent him along with the Warthog into a nearby boulder, shattering part of it. Pieces of armor and tires went flying in all directions. In the corner of his eye, he saw a large figure walking his way. At first he thought it was an accursed Demon, but the heavy breathing and large stature made his visions much worse. His eyes shut and everything went dark.

 **We're not Finished yet 'Satum**

A sudden bodiless voice came from nowhere and seemed to surround Dakan.

"Who are you beast!" He shouted at the darkness that was everywhere. "Show yourself!"

 **Now you seem to be in a bad mood 'Satum. You ruin the word of those that raised you the right way, and their ways. This is how you use them?**

"I don't know who you are beast, and how dare you speak of my teachers. They deserve the most respect from everyone!"

 **Let's not carry on shall we? You yourself killed them, so why do you respect them? Oh wait, the heritage, I forgot. We can discuss this later though; you have quite the abode to get back too.**

"Don't you run away beast!" He started to fall down into a deep pit of darkness at an incredible speed. "I will slay those who ruin our name!"

 **Let go of the past 'Satum. We've all done horrible things that we regret at some time; it's time for you to forgive yourself for what you've done to everyone. Do it for the family you've lost.**

The voice seemed to carry through the air as if it was still next to Dakan. "You speak nonsense beast! I can do no wrong in the name of our gods!"

 **Just try to realize on how wrong you are 'Satum. There is no God for you anymore; it's time for you to accept another. See you another time 'Satum.**

Everything is dark again. Dakan is alone standing now, and not falling. Suddenly everything went white and he was lying down in a bed covered in white sheets; without his armor or weapons.

He started to feel around his body for any sort of scars. Nothing was found, but he then felt an immense pain on his entire back side as if he was thrown around the world into an Mgalekgolo shield. The room smelled of dirt and strange herbs. It looked unkempt and messy.

He groaned out in pain and was heard with a soft voice. "Hello, is anyone here?"

Dakan tried to activate his cloaking but then remembered that he was equipment less. He tried to get up, but still the pain kept him down. Next he rolled over to his side and fell to the cold ceramic floor. This alerted the individual in the next room over, and they burst through the door.

Dakan laid there against the coffee table as the long eared girl just stared at him.

"Um…it seems like I came in at a bad time, I'll just…yeah, and I'll just leave."

She walked out of the room without saying anything but that. "That was probably a good choice girl. " He started to crawl towards his equipment which was lying on a nearby desk next to the window. "I'll grab this and get ahold of Grace, and we'll finally leave this accursed place."

He went inch by inch, and each inch he went, he felt all the pain in the world. "I'd even take the beatings of brother over this damn suffering…" He stopped and went silent for a second.

Multiple steps were heard coming his way and he started moving towards his gear once more. He finally reached the desk when the individuals reached the doorway.

"This is why I'm telling you can't come in here; it is highly off limits by the order of Professor Ozpin."

The girl in red pointed towards Dakan who was reaching for his armor.

"It's awake."

Dakan continued to ignore those that were talking behind him and finally took a hold of his chest piece. He turned around to see those he wished were never here, and with them a new face. He had messy green hair and strange pieces over his eyes that blocked them out.

He continued to ignore them as he prepared his chest piece to be applied.

"I think if we stand still, he won't notice us." Ruby said very quietly.

This made Dakan stop for a moment. Did these fools really think that he was some sort of ancient reptilian beast? He continued to apply his armor after that thought though.

"I'm pretty sure that he heard you Ruby. He's not some stupid animal you know." Blake commented aloud. This caused all the others to look at her as if telling her to stay quiet.

Dakan became bored of acting stupid and spoke up. "I can hear every single one of you, and I would kindly ask if you would help me here."

They all stood there except for Blake who stepped forward. "We might as well help him." She started working forward and leaned next to Dakan. "If you don't return what's mine, I will end you before you get the chance; right when you're weak so it just makes your beat down easier."

Dakan looked into the eyes of Blake and reached up onto the table. "I believe this would be yours then?" He held the book in front of her but out of sight of the others. "Let's be good friends okay?"

 **Well I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I can only hope that though, and if possible to you guys and or gals out there. I hope you guys are open enough to spread this around to your friends who would enjoy this. Love everyone who reads this, and I'm still taking ideas and or help with this. I'll even leave this for ya here if you guys want contact, or even a reply.** _redfauwa1_


	12. The Camp

**I must say something; I've never seen so many numbers on something I've made in my life. That says something since I'm nearly done with School. I don't have much to say since I am currently speechless, so we'll just start.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Halo in any sort of production way. I only own copies of their games.**

Sun light shined through the cracks in the roof. It was as if a blade cut through it and sprayed it across the wall. Small children surrounded the large unconscious figure as he lay there motionless. His weapons lay on a nearby, makeshift table. He is still in his full armor as if only touched to move him to the new, unhostile environment.

"Was denken Sie, er ist?" Asked one of the children to the others; they shrugged their shoulders and continued to look at him.

"Glaubst du, er ist wie Onkel?" The others thought for a moment, then shook their heads.

"Onkel ist groß und stark und Art. Dieser Mann ist unhöflich und schwach. Onkel wäre nicht schlafen ging aus einem Felsen." The children once again thought on that statement; then shook their heads in agreement.

"So…wer ihn zu berühren?" The oldest of the children asked. She was red haired and seemed much less frightened to get up close to him. All of the kids around her shook their head, and backed away a little bit more.

Some kids grumbled under their breath bad-mouthing her. "Fein. Ich werde es tun." She leaned forward a bit and started to reach her hand towards his hand when he slightly nudged from discomfort.

She jumped back a little bit, but crawled right back to her original position. She once again started to reach for his hand when it shot up and grabbed her hand. The kids all jumped back except for the girl whose hand was captivated. She tried to struggle out of the figures grip but was clearly out-matched in strength.

A large, but gentle voice called to the children next to the figure.

"Es ist Zeit für die Ernährung der Kinder. Verlassen Sie den schlafenden Mann allein, und komm Essen."

The children stood up and ran out of the building, leaving behind their older companion stuck in the figures grip. "Lass mich nicht hier!" She cried out as the children ran out of the tent.

The last child stood at the opening of the door and turned to look behind. They stared into the face of the frightened girl they left behind, and then proceeded to stick out her tongue as if mocking her. They then ran out and left the two alone in the empty building.

The girl continued to struggle and call for help, but yet, none came. She started to cry and attempt to claw at her arm over and over again as if trying to rid herself of the only thing keeping her contained.

A large figure appeared at the doorway. "Edelina!"

The girl turned around to face that who called out her name. "Onkel… helfen Sie mir, bitte hilf mir."

The Uncle walked up to her and kneeled to her side. He looked down and noticed that the hand was wrapped around hers, but not very tightly.

"Ahhhh" The Uncle began to laugh slightly. "Es ist fein, Kind. Er ist nur zu sagen hallo."

The little girls face began to gain its redness and she relaxed. The two then looked down at the hand as it began to loosen around hers. She pulled it out and up to her chest. "Danke, Onkel"

The two then started to laugh as they sat next to the unconscious figure.

 **Remnant**

The six of them sat in the room as Dakan continued to put on his elite harness. All four of the girls along with the professor just sat there and watched as he applied pressure to certain areas and then followed up by a series of clicks.

He stopped for a moment and all of them sat forward for a bit as if they were expecting something miraculous to happen.

"Can I help you humans with anything?

"Actually I was-"Yang was interrupted by the sudden gesture of Ruby springing her arm in front of Yang's face.

"Pick me! Come on, I had my hand raised first." Ruby said as she flailed her arm in a straight line, obviously gaining the attention of Dakan.

"What are you doing?" Dakan asked.

"What does it look like she's doing? She obviously wants you to pick her." Weiss said after a long sigh. Still while Ruby is continuously making sounds to get Dakans attention.

"Pick her for what?" Dakan asked.

Ruby then stopped flailing her hand and set it down. "You don't have to raise your hand to be picked on to answer a question?

Dakan stopped everything he was doing and looked at Ruby with a confused face. "What?"

Blake leaned over to Ruby. "He's not from a place where you have to raise your hand to speak. I think it's either speak or be spoken to, nothing in between."

Ruby placed her hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Can I ask a question plea-"Yang was once again interrupted by Ruby.

"I got it!" Ruby shouted out. This caused Dakan to back up in surprise.

'What does she got? This little girl is not making any sense whatsoever right now. Can someone please explain what she's doing?" Dakan asked as if in a panic.

Weiss stood up and started to explain. "Ruby is trying something called raising you hand, in which, you raise your hand. After raising your hand, you are usually chosen to speak from those you are asking to speak to; usually to answer something or ask a question of their own."

"Can I just ask something?" Yang raised her hands above her head while agitated from being constantly interrupted.

"No." Dakan said.

"Wha? Why the hell can't I ask what I want to say?" Yang said agitated.

"You didn't raise your hand, and from what I just found out, you need to raise your hand in this world if you want to tell anyone anything." Dakan said abruptly.

Yang just sat there with her mouth open from the amount of crap this alien was giving to her.

"Now then. What did you have to say…Ruby was it?" Dakan asked Ruby.

Ruby started to clear her throat. "Do you like any kind of sweets?" They all turned and looked at her.

Dakan also looked at her very confused. "What are…sweets?"

Everyone then turned to look at Dakan, and Ruby gasped immensely loud. Even the Professor looked at Dakan strangely.

"How do you not know what sweets are? They are the most magical thing in the whole wide world!" Ruby sprang her hands in the air, as if motioning to the whole world.

"The name alone is strange, and, how should I say this; week." Dakan answered.

Before anyone could respond, both Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch entered the room.

Ozpin only smiled at the look he saw while Goodwitch could only place her face into her hands.

"Well it seems like our good friend is awake I take it." Ozpin asked.

"I've been awake for quite awhile Professor." Dakan answered, and right after raised his hand in the air.

Everyone in the room looked at Dakan strangely, especially Ozpin. "Yes?"

"I found this was the way to get one's way to answer a question, am I correct?"

"Well you're not wrong, but-"Ozpin answered.

"Good. Then I would tell you to inform me where my AI is located immediately." Dakan demanded.

Ozpin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small chip. 'I take it that this belongs to you then?"

He threw it towards Dakan, who in return caught it.

A green figure popped out of the chip smiling and with a hand on their hip. "Took you long enough to wake up you big baby."

 **Well I hope yall are happy with this chapter. If you wonderful people require translations for anything, then there is a thing called Google, or translate. I'll think about putting them in next time, but I just didn't feel it this time. Hope you people have a wonderful day, night, and or intergalactic space travel; I know you're out there. Comment or something of the like, and that's all folks.**


	13. The Past

**Jell-O ladies, gentlemen, and various food items from around the world to the 12** **th** **installment of "** _ **Learning to Accept**_ **". I apologize for the stale on the release of the chapters; you see 30 page research papers tend to take up Microsoft word for some time when you procrastinate like I do, but that's beside the point. Let's go for another round shall we?**

 **I do not own the Halo and or RWBY franchise in any sort of legal way besides owning copies of the game.**

 **910 BCE**

A heavily decorated elite stands at the edge of a balcony overlooking a small but flourishing city while the crowd below is quite active in its trading.

An armored elite runs from behind the decorated individual holding a bright, tan scroll within his grasp.

"Kaidon; a message has come for you."

The individual turns around and walks towards the message carrier.

"Who sent it?" He said as he took the scroll from the elite.

The elite smiled. "Regards from Elder Maxima." He lunged forward with a brandished stone knife towards the Kaidons throat.

Before the knife could even get close to his throat, the Kaidon had already dropped the scroll and had his hands around the elite's neck.

"So it was Elder Maxima who's not satisfied with how I will rule this clan." He squeezed his hands around the elite's neck. "Well I myself have never been satisfied with his constant talk over war!" A large snap came from the elite's neck and the body went limp. He dropped the now dead elite on the ground and picked up the scroll. He smirked himself after glancing at the rest of the letter.

 _Dear Dakan 'Satum; also the current Kaidon._

 _If you are reading the message, I take it that you have either killed my assassin or he confessed before even committing the crime, which in tide still demands his death. Do not fret on chasing me for I have already fled the city and have taken everything of mine with me. As you know my family has been dead for quite some time so in terms I have nothing left to tie me to this city, so the thought crossed my mind to take another stab at you. Yes, it has only been me to send these futile attempts at you, and I have lost 15 great assassins and 14 great friends in which the blame was placed upon. I won't die by your hand and that's all that matters for my honor, though it wouldn't have mattered anyway. You letter your fellow clans fall while the San 'Shyumm demolish our ancestors both in physical and spiritual ways. I hope you learn the price of begin passive 'Satum. Your family has felt it already. You've already lost this fight 'Satum, you will be replaced, and be a disgrace your whole life, for I have arranged this._

 _Maxima 'Chokon_

At the bottom of the scroll was 4 separate blood smears, and in the split second of touching the single smear, his eyes widened and he dropped the scroll after a lowly servant ran to the balcony.

"Kaidon, the mistress, she…"

Dakan pushed the servant out of the way and began running down the hall as fast as he could. Several shouts for the guards were heard through the halls of the palace. Torches were passed as if they were a blur in the eyes of Dakan. He just couldn't expect this to happen from an elder. Dakan burst through the doors and on the floor in front of him was something he hoped to never see.

His wife, sister, and two children lie on the ground in a puddle of blood. He just stood there for a second as he looked around for any possible cause for this, but everything was the same way he last saw it except for his family. He ran to their side and collapsed to his knees in the pool of blood and tried to pick up all of them to bring them closer to him, but his efforts were worthless.

"'Shik, 'Torun, 'Elica, 'Loien; Please wake up!" No response.

He buried his head into his wife's chest quietly weeping, but all was stopped when everything went a large pain came from the back of his head and everything went black.

He awoke feeling naked and his hands locked in place. Everything was blurry for him but he could feel shouting coming from every direction, but one stood out of them all.

When the blurriness finally resided, he saw his whole city in front of him, and that he was stuck in the stocks.

"Our Kaidon has lied to us, stolen from us, and even broke us!" The elite In front of him was yelling while holding an open scroll. "He slaughtered his own family, worked with the San 'Shyumm; the ones who defile our very gods, to crush us from the inside out." He held up the scroll up high. "This is evidence right here my fellow Sangheili, evidence that shows that both Elder Maxima and Kaidon 'Satum are against us, and not the enemy."

The citizens yelled words that Dakan couldn't understand from his head still ringing. "This trash does not deserve to die by anyone's hands, but his own, and if not that, then to live his life encaged like the animal he is, as a heretic to our ancestors. More shouting of what sounded like agreement to Dakan came from the citizens.

"It seems as if the traitor has awoken; let us find how he will take his punishment." The elite leaned in and whispered into Dakans ear. "Regards from Elder Maxima 'Satum. You should have just gone to war with that filth, now you will rot forever.

The elite turned and threw his hands into the air. "He declines the death!" The shouting roared loudly from that phrase. Everything was going blurry into Dakans eyes and then went black.

What seemed like hours to Dakan was years to everyone else. The San 'Shyumm destroyed the city that was once his and took captive with Dakan. To their amusement, Dakan could not age, but could still die from wounds to him. This turned what should've been a short imprisoning to Dakan, became a life time, even after the war was over.

 **Present**

Dakan sat in a room alone, except with the company of Grace, his AI companion if that's what you would call it.

"Tell me something Grace…what are your opinions on living forever?"

This caused Grace to turn around with a face full of confusion and worry.

"What makes you even think of this, and why me?"

Dakan stood up from sitting on the ground, and took off his helmet. "It makes me wonder since these humans have such a small life span, how do they enjoy their lives?"

Grace sighed at the answer that was given. "Humans are full of emotion, just as everything is 'Satum. They do whatever they can to enjoy the life that was given, unlike a certain somebody." Grace glared at Dakan.

He sneered at her comment. "Have I ever told you that I can't even recall my childhood, though growing up looking forward to the great journey? Being part of the Covenant made my life complete somehow, but now, now it just seems like my life needs to start all over again."

Small coalitions of voices were outside Dakans door. "There humans are really started to irritate me on how they don't understand the meaning of "Alone."

He walked over to the door and pushed open the door, which in return sent Ruby rolling into the wall and Weiss to quickly step away from receiving the same fate. Ruby dazed starting mumbling jumbled words. "Cookies and cream make everyone Gleeeeee." She dazed off into confusion.

Dakan only sighed when he turned to face Weiss who was face palming towards Ruby. She turned to face Dakan and only gasped and stepped back.

"Was it the face?"

Weiss only shook her head while holding her chest to stop the sudden jump from giving her a heart attack.

"What is it you require human?"

Weiss straightened up and fixed her hair before speaking.

"It was Ruby who needed something. I just came…I just followed her as a friend with Ruby to make sure you didn't attack her again."

"Well what did she need?"

Weiss shrugged at the question.

Dakan started to turn around when Ruby suddenly jumped on his back. "I was gonna ask if I could see your weapons, or if we could talk weapons, or even if we could spar! You know, this time without the whole "I'm gonna kill you" kind of aura."

Dakan could only look at Ruby in blasphemy, which in turn the expression was shared by Weiss.

 **It's not even close to being over folks, also sorry for being gone so long. Won't let it happen again. Syrup on pancakes and waffles, have a fantastic day, night, or anything where you people are at.**


	14. The Technological Advantage

**Hello ladies, gentleman, and the assorted kinds of people. I'm gonna throw this out right now, all of you are going to get more lost then a blind man in a maze that's made of speakers that is playing every track from Pink. I appreciate the theories that some of you have given, but just trust me it'll be something you won't expect.**

 **I do not own RWBY and or Halo except for their respective games that I have obtained legally.**

The 3 of them walked down the hall towards the training hall without any sort of conversation going on between them. The silence seemed to fill the hall with a feeling of sadness and loss of empowerment. It stayed this way until Weiss suddenly spoke up.

"Ruby; can I ask you something?"

The once loss of empowerment that was shared suddenly was change by the happy voice of the young girl. She turned around to face Weiss with a smile on her face, and the shine radiating off of her.

"Yes Weiss?"

The two of them stopped while Dakan continued to walk down the hall. She leaned around Ruby to look at Dakan, who was out of ear range. She whispered into Ruby's ear,

"Do you know what you're doing Ruby? He tried to kill you last time you two fought, and now you want to fight him again? What's wrong with you?"

Ruby just bopped Weiss's nose with her finger, smiled, and turned around following Dakan. Weiss just stood there and threw up her arms with a heavy sigh, then went to follow Ruby.

It went quiet again, but Ruby had her attention on something else in front of her. What had her attention were the feet that were attached to Dakan. The feet seemed to be a mix of that of a deer and some other strange creature. This Dakan noticed and was slightly annoyed, but before he turned around Ruby said something.

"We're here."

Dakan looked forward as she pushed the door open to a large room that looked like something like that of an empty engine room from Human cruisers. Everything was just so open in his eyes compared to the bridge of a covenant carrier.

"This is strangely big for just a place to challenge someone, are you sure this is not some sort of joke?" Dakan asked.

"This is it alright. No other place could you confuse the training room with besides this one." Weiss said as she made her way past Dakan who was still standing still.

He continued to look around when a voice spoke to him,

"It's time to stop living separate; return."

He looked around to find the strange voice and spoke to the silent AI.

"Did you say something Grace?"

A sound of yawing responded to the question as Grace appeared on his HUD, getting up from what seemed to be a sleeping.

"What are you wanting now 'Satum?"

Dakan realized that it wasn't Grace talking to him, so he continued to look around, but now more with a watchful eye. Nothing seemed to catch his attention besides the two girls talking, and no life forms seemed to show up either besides the three of them.

"It's nothing, and don't worry about it. It's probably just the suits system."

Grace just shrugged her shoulders and blinked out of his HUD and went quiet again. In front of him, the two girls were standing in front of a table now with Ruby waving him over. He took off his helmet as he made his way over to the girls. The air on Remnant had seemed to make him more relaxed than when he was on any other planet. 'Then again he wasn't at war this time' He thought. He arrived in front of the two girls and something stood out to him that he normally missed. He was massive when compared to almost any other human. He never took the time to notice the height of other humans since they were normally trying to kill him. He took his hands a surprised the two. He placed each hand atop of their heads and slightly moved them around as if they were joy-sticks.

Weiss quickly pulled herself away and was about to yell at Dakan when she saw Ruby smiling and looking thoroughly enjoyed. She quickly looked away and yelled at Dakan.

"Just what are you doing!?"

Dakan stopped and took his hand off Ruby's head, and pulled it to his side. He put his helmet back on his head and looked towards Weiss.

"I was just measuring on how tall you each were, and as it seems you're both quiet insignificant to me, and to everyone I've fought."

Ruby puffed up her cheeks and looked slightly agitated.

"I am growing you know."

Dakan looked back towards her and kneeled to her height as you would a child much, much smaller than you, and put his hand back on her head.

"Just as a tree does, I do not doubt that someone like you will grow to be something great, and that includes your friend over there."

He took his hand off of her head and walked over to the table. There he took off all of his weapons and placed them onto the table. The two girls walked over to Dakan.

"Why are you removing your weapons?" Weiss asked, and Ruby shook her head to agree with the question.

"This weaponry is far ahead of your planets in terms of powers, and would simply destroy yours if they collided. In terms of battle, I think it will not matter." Dakan chuckled under his helmet. "I would like it if both of you fought me at once, but not because you are simply weak Rose, but because I am just ages ahead of you."

The two looked at each other and back to Dakan.

"If you're going to be like that, then let us change up the rules of engagement slightly then." Weiss said as she slammed her hand on the table next to Dakan's energy rifle.

Before he could say anything, Grace appeared on the table from the use of Dakan's head lamp.

"I will be the one who will be making any rules here, trust me. I don't want anyone dying in a simple bout." Dakan looked down at her as Weiss backed away to the side of Ruby.

"Instead of letting Dakan and his ego have its way, you two will have the ability to tag one another in while fighting. It allows the two on one to continue without feeding his ego. Also to just demonstrate the weapons, can you bring some sort of material out, something that your weapons are made out of; if you would kindly?"

The two shook their heads in agreement and left to go get such item.

After some time of searching the two came back and set up some sort of target wall for practice. Dakan grabbed his energy sword and walked over to the wall and stood in front of it by about 3 feet. Both of the girls were standing on the side lines with a large holographic image of Grace standing next to them. Weiss leaned over to Grace and asked her something.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Grace just smiled and pointed towards Dakan.

Dakan sparked the sword to life, activating the plasma as it shaped itself into a two bladed sword with a split down the middle. He slowly rose up his arm and quickly brought it down as it cut its way through the material as it was butter to a flame. He continued to slash at the piece in much more savage motions, and each piece fell to the ground every time he cut. The two girls stood wide eyed and mouth opened every time he cut. By the time he was done, smoldering pieces were lying around as the wall that was once in front of him was simply now a stepping stone.

Grace leaned back over to Weiss and chuckled.

"If he was to use any of his weapons, it wouldn't just be your weapons that would be destroyed.

 **I think a good point to stop is here, since cliffs are a thing. Any questions you want to ask, just go for it, I'm all ears. Besides that, everyone one of my readers has a fantastic day, and make sure to at least treat yourself to some pancakes today.**


	15. The Feeling of Pain and Discovery

**I'm just gonna be as brief as I can get, I was lazy. I know, I know; I delayed this much, much longer than I should have, and I apologize for it. Besides that point, let's just get on with it. I tried a little bit more to get this longer, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own any form of Halo or RWBY in any legal way, except for owning copies of the game.**

The elite stood tall as those before him seemed to stand back in awe from the demonstration just shown to them. The simple wall that was there before seamlessly fell apart from his sword slashes. Each of their edges seemed to be scared by the heat given by the sword along with the cut. The rest of the display crumpled to the ground as Dakan pushed it with his foot slightly. A slightly small piece fell right before him, and he smiled to himself. He lifted his foot and crushed it, creating small cracks along the floor beneath him.

"Any regrets?"

Dakan lifted his head to look towards the girls with those words, each of the seemed to gulp on their words as they shook their heads sideways.

"Good."

The plasma in between his hands flashed away as he walked over to his weapons and slipped his hands from the grip of the sword. Something flowed through him, like a sense of a beast, but also the serenity of peace. He simply shook off this feeling and place the handle down onto the table.

The two girls gathered their senses and took stand as they watched Dakan walk over to his previous position, and stand with his back to them.

He laughed aloud, "So which one of you is going to come first?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, he waited for a response.

Weiss obviously annoyed with Dakan's attitude stepped forward. "I'll be the one to put you in your place you cocky fool." She snapped Myrtenaster from her holster to her side. She flipped the chamber open and slipped the dust filled cylinder into position, and flipped it back into combat ready. "So turn around and face me." She pointed the rapier towards him with a face of annoyance.

Dakan dropped his arms to his side. "I'll just wait here, hell; I'll even let you possibly get the first hit in."

This infuriated Weiss more than anything, the enemy acting as if they're the best, but it was up to her to knock him down. "I'd think rethink what you do before you go and do that "Ice Queen" if I were you." Grace spoke up as Weiss stumbled on those words.

She turned around to face Grace. "How do you know that name!?" Weiss stopped her foot in response. "That's not the point here. You need to think before you go charging in on someone like him. Trust me on this." Grace pointed out.

"I think you should listen to her Weiss. She has been with him this whole time." Ruby spoke up as she stood on the side.

Weiss put her hands on her side as she sighed. "Then how do you propose I eng."

She was cut off by the sudden balled up fist into the side of her gut. "Ugh!"

She flew several feet away from the other two and collapsed onto the ground.

Grace spun to face Dakan and yelled towards him. "What the hell was that? I was explaining something to her!" Ruby also looked towards him. "That wasn't fair!"

Dakan simply shrugged. "A fight starts once each opponent is ready to fight. She simply wasted her opportunity listening to you. Not my fault at all."

Grace stepped forward and pointed towards him like a mother to her taller child. "That simply is just not right. Where the hell is the Sangheili honor in that? I thought you at least had something in you?"

Dakan was slightly annoyed and turned towards Grace. "You know nothing of honor you stupid AI. Now let me get on with this fight." Ruby just stayed quiet with her weapon as she saw something in the corner of her eye.

Dakan heard a slight nose of cracking and turned to face it, but was instead met with a flurry of ice shards impacting across his body, causing him to step back slightly. He held up his arm to block a few of the shards flying towards him, but blocked his line of sight. Suddenly he was hit with a force that sent his body tumbling backwards as he took a crouching position a few feet from where he just was. A slight glimpse of yellow was seen from the corner of his eye, and he ducked below the incoming punch towards his head.

He jumped back a few more feet to gain a footing and a sense of what was happening, and what he saw got his blood pumping. It was what the yellow was connected to. The yellow was imbedded as the color of his new opponent's hair.

Yang stood before him now, as it seemed that a few more seemed to join in on the fight as a 6 man tag team. She lunged towards him, but was caught in the air and thrown into the nearest wall, cracking it slightly.

Dakan shouted towards the others. "Now this is what I wanted to have from the beginning. Don't just stand there, get in this!" He turned his back towards Yang and started to walk towards the 5.

She got up and sprinted and launched herself with Ember Celica towards the back of Dakan and tackled him towards the ground. "Don't count me out already big man!" She sat on his back and reached her arm back. "This one is for Weiss." She slammed down her fist and they broke the ground around them.

Dakan spit out from the sudden force applied to his back. Saliva scattered the ground in front of him as Yang continued to batter at his back. He finally got ahold of Yang's head and launch himself off the ground and spun Yang around, launching her through a wall. Breaking it down and collapsing it.

Ruby in the back quietly whispered to Weiss who was just finally getting her way back. "He really shouldn't have done that."

Dakan questioned what he did as he looked down at his feet. Slight strands of yellow scattered around his feet. He bent down and looked closer at it. It was Yang's hair, as if he really cared.

In the back, Nora yelled towards him. "You messed up her hair, now you're toast son!"

He looked back at her confused, but then noticed the killing intent that lingered from the broken wall. "Now you've gone and done it ya bastard. Here we we're having a good fight and you had to go and hurt something innocent."

Dakan obviously confused about the current situation, as he thought, 'its just hair?', and he took up a stance to be ready for anything. What he wasn't ready for was a living torch flying towards him. His only instinct was to duck as she launched past him.

Dakan turned towards her as she moved closer to him. He saw an advantage, and he took it. He held out his hand towards Yang which caused her to stop. "Is this what you're so worried about?" He was holding more strands of her hair that he grabbed as she flew past. "I'd be a shame if you wanted to kill me you know."

What he did next was not expected by anyone inside that current room. He crushed his fist and dropped the hair onto the floor, and proceeded to step on it. Almost everyone gasped at that challenge that would surly guarantee his death. Yang blew up in anger as her hair seemed to catch fire like the sun. Killing intent seeped off of her worse than any known beast that Dakan has ever fought. All he could do in respond is taunting her with a smile and a hand gesture towards him.

 **Unknown Location**

The elite that laid in the moonlight began to stir on the cold hard ground. He jetted awake and tried to take stand to his feet, but fell to his knees. A pounding headache lay in his head as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. A crumbling building surrounded him, and nothing more. What was strange, was that there was a sheet of cloth covering the only someone doorway that remained.

He finally made way to his feet a found a metal rode that lied on the ground next to him. He used it to support him as he made his way to the doorway. When he got there, his lifted the cloth, and a ray of moonlight shot him in his face so bright that he had to look away. When he finally gained back his eyesight, he looked below him at a small encampment of what seemed to be humans.

A sense of safety, but also worry came over him. Were they friendly, and have they heard of the "Sword of Sanghelios". That all changed when he heard a sound of metal opening behind him. He turned to face it, and lifted the pole in the direction of the sound. "Show yourself man of shadows." The figure that made the sound came out from the darkness and showed himself as a lone brute to the elite.

The brute held his hands out in front of him. "Don't be hasty Sangheili. I'm as friendly as they get. I am the current care taker of this village. My name is Bysuus, an exiled shaman, or a pacifist is what humans would call it. Can I hear yours?"

The elite lowered the pole down to his side and leaned on the wall. "My name is Thel 'Vadam. The current Arbiter and..." He was cut short as the brute held up his hand. "I take it that you're the one that is leading the Swords as well?" He placed his hands on his stomach as he laughed.

"What is the cause of your laughter Bysuus?"

The brute slowly stopped his laughter as he waved his hand towards Vadam. "Come with me Arbiter. We have much to discuss." Bysuus walked past Vadam and out the door, and along he followed."

 **Remnant**

'The current Arbiter…'

Those words flowed through Dakan's mind as the fight slowly became more one sided. Every one punch onto Yang would be traded with 3 more from her; each time inflicting more and more damage onto Dakan. His mind started to trail off onto the strange voice in his head, but that was his mistake.

A fist collided into the side of his face, and was followed up with a shotgun blast that sent him flying into the table with his weapons on it.

Dakan was tired, but infuriated. Why was she still standing? He was tired of the same opponent, especially when they were getting stronger, and making him only more exhausted. He rolled over onto his side and felt something next to his hand. Dakan only smiled as he took ahold of his victory.

Yang could care less about the fool she just launched onto the ground. He damaged her hair, and now he was going to feel the wrath of a thousand suns. Yet there was something surprising. Nobody has been able to trade blows with her before. She knew there were people that could beat her, but not in an all out trade of punches. This also just got her even more excited. A sudden blue light whizzed past her head on collided with the wall behind her. She turned around to see what it was, and saw a small impact that was slightly melting from the wall. Her attention flipped back to Dakan who was now standing from where he fell, but now he was holding a small hilt, and another type of weaponry.

Grace yelled from behind him. "What do you think you're doing Dakan? We said that your weapons aren't allowed because of their destructive nature!"

Dakan waved away her words. "I believe that this was also just supposed to be a two man match. True warriors adapt to the situation given to them." With those words, the sword came to life once again. Rules didn't matter anymore to him. He just wanted to put those around him in their place.

He started a sprint towards Yang while firing shots of plasma from his rifle, and in return, Yang simply rolled out of the way while firing shots from Ember Celica towards Dakan. These shots were pointless as his armor shook them off. He finally got within range of his sword and began to swing it down as Yang went to parry it with her gauntlets.

Grace once again shouted in the back. "DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!"

Yang took head of this and blasted Ember Celica at his wrist causing it to change the direction and slice into the ground. She looked towards the face of Dakan and saw something that was possibly the worst case of blood lust from anyone. His helmet was slightly cracked along the side of his face, and you could see from his eyes to his mouth. His eyes were a dark red, but seemed to have the emptiness of the color black. Some of his teeth were cracked and blood was seeping from his mouth. Heavy breathing could be heard, and he was close enough that Yang could feel the heat of his breath.

Dakan looked closely at the girl but paid no heed to her worried expression. He slid his sword out of the ground and brought it up to the air. "DIE HUMAN" His arm started to fall when he was clipped in the side and flung sideways by what seemed to be a scythe.

Ruby could feel it as well as everyone else in the room. Dakan was no longer just fighting for fun. He was fighting for himself. As soon as Dakan swung towards Yang the first time, Ruby was already launching herself towards Dakan, so as soon as he was swinging a second time, she was there to save Yang this time. Dakan was now out of the picture, so she held out her hand to Yang. "I think we should do this together as sisters." Yang looked up towards Ruby and took ahold of her hand. "Yeah, as sisters."

Dakan shook his head to clear away his blurred vision. After the blurriness went away, he could see it. His own blood lay right before him. Losing his sense of restraint, he reached behind him and placed the plasma rifle onto the magnetic holster, and right after grabbing a small circular handle. He punched the ground before standing up, cursing at himself for being so open. He turned his head now to look towards his new enemy. There they stood, the two girls, the two pieces of filth that caused him to lose his very own blood, and yet they stood there hardly affected by him in any sort of bleeding.

The two girls looked towards Dakan and stood ready for anything he threw out but all he did was bring a small round disc and placing it onto his wrist. They were slightly curious, but as soon as it flashed to life, they had a general idea to what it was. A fully round, blue circle was now place onto his wrist like that of a shield, and that's exactly what it was. The two didn't know what to expect now, but they only could be ready for the worst.

Dakan started to slowly walk towards them, giving himself time to assess the situation, and checking the chance to use this new piece of equipment that he picked up from the Kig-Yar's armory. He always saw on how it blocked most of the human's weaponry, so why not try it himself. A blue aura started to flow up around him as his shields started to come back online, and with that he was ready.

The two dashed forward after seeing the blue aura go around him and figured it was enough time to give him the time to surprise them, and with that they were ready.

Dakan saw the two of them start to run towards him, but with Ruby stopping and flipping her scythe into her sniper form and take a few shots towards taken. He simply raised the shield in return and the bullets ricocheted off into the ceiling, but right after the shots were deflected, Yang came in and slammed her fist into the shield, but with surprise it held. It just slightly changed color from blue to green. Dakan took this advantage and threw Yang back towards Ruby, but she easily gained her footing.

Something was different from these two from when he first encountered them. They both fell so easily, but why were they able to stand up to him now? He shook it off as his vision began to get more blurred.

"It's time to stop Arbiter. Your time of imprisonment has been long over, your resentment to the humans needs to stop. Just listen to me"

The voice inside his head was actually speaking to him now? He didn't care; he just focused on the fight in front of him. The two rushed again, but this time both of them came swinging. The way they came though was exactly in his favor. Yang came on his left where his sword lay in his hand and Ruby on the right. Yang started to throw a punch but noticed the sword being raised to parry her, so she stepped back a few steps, while Ruby began to swing down Crescent Rose, but instead was thrown back by the sudden impact of his shield to her cranium.

"We don't have time for this miscreant behavior. I'm going to speak to him directly."

The voice seemed to be talking to someone different than Dakan? He didn't care so he looked back towards the girls, but everything went black. He looked around and noticed that he didn't even have his weapons.

"Who are you?" Dakan shouted towards the hidden voice, but everything changed. It was no longer black, but instead shades of purple and blue lay around him. He knew this environment, this atmosphere. Various covenant equipment was placed around him, and a view port of space was right in front of him. He looked down at himself and noticed he was no longer in his current combat harness, but instead in a white one, and a non-broken helmet.

"This is where we first spoke to each other 'Satum, the bridge of the _Seeker of Truth_. It was right before the destruction of the planet Reach, one of the human's home worlds."

He spun around to face the voice and saw a figure sitting in a chair. He was adorned a yellow combat harness like that of a Supreme Commander.

"…Brother…"

The figure stepped out of the chair and started walking towards Dakan.

"You are wrong 'Satum. We were bond brothers, and nothing more. That all fell after you fled, but there is a much larger issue with you."

Dakan squinted his eyes behind the helmet and looked towards him.

"You are someone lost in time, and even more, lost in life. Every Arbiter is supposed to live and die for a cause, but you are different."

Dakan scoffed at those words. "I am no Arbiter. I believe that's where your place lays Thel 'Vadam."

'Vadam stepped towards Dakan looking straight towards him. "Dakan 'Satum, the Arbiter that ordered the execution of San 'Shyuum delegation that went to discuss peace with the Sangheili people, almost leading to the execution of our people, and the formation of the Covenant."

Dakan stepped back in astonishment from the words that he was hearing from the fool in front of him.

"Anything you are thinking right now, I can hear. This is your mind; you are just simply sharing it."

Dakan sent a fist towards 'Vadam in anger, but it went straight through him as if he was a hologram.

"I see you are still in a state of anger. We will continue to discuss this at a later time."

Dakan spun to face 'Vadam, but once again everything went black. When everything came to light was a sight to see, but also a worry. He was surrounded by men adorned in a white armor of the sort, and pointing their rifles towards him. Scattered across the ground were five children unconscious and slightly bleeding from parts of their bodies. Burn marks were everywhere in the room, and even more unconscious bodies like those of the soldiers standing in front of him. He still had his sword in one hand, and what he had in his grasp in the other sent a feeling of…regret.

He felt regret for what he was seeing in front of him. Destruction and pain were all that was there. Multiple doctors were helping those around on the ground. For what he had ahold of in his hand was none other than the small child Ruby Rose. He had his hands around her neck and the tip of his sword near her face. He dropped Ruby to the side and fell to his knees, only looking at the amount of blood that was around the room. It wasn't red like the others, it was a dark purple, and it was his. He fell to his side and everything hit him like a truck, the pain, and the darkness.

 **Ha-ha, can you look at that. I said I would make it slightly longer, and I did. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Go ahead and throw your comments and or ideas towards me. It's all just constructive towards my writing. Once again, thanks for reading.**


	16. The Simple Skirmish

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I bring you the next chapter to this untold adventure into the lost world of curiosity. Let's just jump straight into this shall we?**

 **I do not own Halo or RWBY in any sort of illegal or self profiting way.**

What is Epinephrine?

Epinephrine, also known as adrenaline is a hormone that is secreted principally by the adrenal medulla in response to physical or mental stress. Within a couple of minutes during a stressful situation, adrenaline is quickly released into the blood, sending impulses to organs to create a specific response.

Adrenaline triggers the body's fight-or-flight response. This reaction causes air passages to dilate to provide the muscles with the oxygen they need to either fight danger or flee. Adrenaline also triggers the blood vessels to contract to re-direct blood toward major muscle groups, including the heart and lungs. The body's ability to feel pain also decreases as a result of adrenaline, which is why you can continue running from or fighting danger even when injured. Adrenaline causes a noticeable increase in strength and performance, as well as heightened awareness, in stressful times. After the stress has subsided, adrenaline's effect can last for up to an hour.

Upon leaving the adrenal state, if, the body will mostly shut down from the shock caused during the state in which the damage was caused. Of course upon this shock, any memories that happened during this event may possibly be even lost.

Dakan lay on the ground as he stared up into the empty black abyss. What exactly happened while he was talking to the Arbiter? The interaction between the two seemed so short, but just looking at the aftermath, it seemed to have taken at least an hour. These thoughts crossed his mind as he just laid there.

A large opening appeared from the darkness, like sliding doors to a dark room. Through those doors came one of the last people he wanted to see. Thel 'Vadam.

The Arbiter made his way over to Dakan as he laid there continuing to stare into darkness. He stood next to the collapsed elite and took a seat on the darkness.

"So I see that you've decided to calm down now?"

Dakan only continued to look up into the abyss as 'Vadam looked down towards him.

"That wasn't you that attacked those humans. I need you to know that."

Dakan quickly sat up and looked towards 'Vadam with empty eyes.

"Then what was it that did those things. Was it just primal instincts like those damn apes?" Dakan punched what seemed to be the ground. "I can't accept me to be anywhere near those damn beasts."

Before Dakan could say another word, 'Vadam shot up and slammed his foot across Dakans face, sending him flying. Dakan was launched several feet, but he felt nothing. He slowly made his way to his feet with his hands on his face.

'Vadam spoke up with a strong tone towards Dakan. "Don't lower yourself to such levels, and neither your enemies. A fight is a fight, and you lost your own. I simply made it mine."

Dakan looked at 'Vadam with curiosity. "What do you mean, you made it yours?"

'Vadam sat back down on the seemingly empty chair. "The same way we are sharing your mind. The moment you lost your fight, I took over. You are old, and so is your mind. Just like war, you must be ready for anything; you only lose when you die. You don't seem to accept that."

Dakan stepped forward. "So you're the one that hurt everyone; the one that almost killed them?"

'Vadam reached to his side and pulled up a small blue orb about the size of his hand. He tossed it towards the feet of Dakan, which he then bent over and picked up.

"If I wanted to kill them, I would have. It was a friendly spar without weapons, one thing you didn't understand. I simply used the shield you obtained. They're humans Dakan, and that means they are fragile."

Dakan threw the orb back at 'Vadam, in which he caught. "Those are not ordinary humans. They are on the level of the demons, and they prove worth adversaries."

This time, 'Vadam stood up and with him; a pillar erupted from the ground in front of him. He placed the orb into what seemed a mold just for it. The orb began glow brightly and shot out beams of blue light forming a round screen. Upon the screen appeared what seemed to be a fly by shot of the fight Dakan was in.

"Demons are only a title reserved for the strongest 'Satum. Not every Spartan you faced was on that level. Few are given that name, and even fewer live to keep it." Dakan reminisced on the demon he killed as it was fighting for its life. "These were not close to demons. They were only children that wish to fight a war that demands sacrifice. Just watch."

Dakan looked towards the screen and noticed that point that he blacked out at. He body was just standing there limp, as the two sisters began charging towards him. In an instant, the sword that he was holding flashed its blue plasma away and was thrown into the air above him. Ruby looked up towards the obvious distraction, and the next thing he saw was Ruby receiving his elbow to her gut and the other arm wrapping around her neck and slamming her into the ground.

'Vadam began to speak. "You also seem to have forgotten that you are wearing a combat harness; that in which is equipped with certain abilities to enhance the combat chances." The video was paused as it grew in size and 'Vadam began to point towards his position. "Right here I evaded the yellow haired girls punch, and rolled into close proximity of the red one, which in return made her scythe virtually useless, and performed a simple grab. Let's continue."

Dakan held up his hand to stop 'Vadam. "Are you lecturing me on how to fight? I want answers, not lessons."

'Vadam started right into Dakans eyes. "If I wanted this to be a lesson, I would have you sitting and making you pay attention, this is simply to show you how weak you've become."

The video started up once again from the point it was paused. The ground where Ruby was slammed exploded into rubble, and the eyes of worry appeared on those watching. Only Dakans face retained its composure. There was no sound from the video, but it could clearly be seen by Dakan that the others were shouting her name. Needless to say, Ruby didn't get up right away, and Dakan only stood above her as Yang ran towards what was not him; screaming.

She launched herself into the air with Ember Celica and sent a fist towards Dakan. 'Vadam only responded by ducking and sending his shield arm right into her lower gut, causing her to fly upward.

'Vadam paused it once again. "Right here was an easy one to read. She's like a book; all her strength comes from being damaged, as shown from your fight anyways. Keep your distance, and damage slowly. If you can't hit something, you can't commit any damage either. Let's watch some more."

He un-paused the video again, and Yang began to come down from the launch. She settled herself in the air with her shot gun blasts, and came down like a blazing rocket. Dakan simply moved to the side and allowing her to crash into the ground, leaving herself open. So 'Vadam do advantage and took ahold of her leg and spun her like a wild bronco trying to buck off a rider. He then threw her into the other spectators, sending them flying like bowling pins.

Dakan was speechless as he continued to watch what seemed to be a massacre. Nora, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ren all launched into the fight against 'Vadam. He expected to see 'Vadam pummeled from each by all of them, but instead was left without words to describe what he saw. He was right when 'Vadam said that the combat harness had abilities built into it.

Dakan began to remember the words that were given to him with these said abilities.

" _Disappear by engaging Active Camo. Your enemies can't kill what they cannot see. Stalk, seek, and destroy."_

'Vadam disappeared in front of the five, and the sphere. The fire looked around in worry for they couldn't see their opponent. Suddenly Nora was grabbed by her leg and thrown into the side of Weiss, making it worse since her hammer hit her first. 'Vadam was now behind them with a cyan glow behind him.

" _Become invincible, but immobile. While you're locked down,_ _enemies can't touch you._ "

Weiss was out of the fight for good now from the look of Dakan, but Nora got right up and changed her hammer into something that the humans used often, a grenade launcher. Along with her, the other began to fire upon 'Vadam at range. An orange hue came from behind 'Vadam and he took into a crouched position, and was covered in what seemed to be a force field. The grenades that were launched at him, were launched right back towards Nora, blasting her back through a wall. All the other shots were absorbed into the impenetrable armor. Yang seemed annoyed by this and charged him. This of course was responded by 'Vadam standing up from the lock and sending out a blast that sent Yang back a few steps.

" _Play with your food! As an Elite, you'll be able to bob, weave, and juke to get into the most effective combat position._ "

The fight continued on for a few more minutes, just small jabs here and there, shared by both parties. Of course, Yang was the one that was suffering the most since she has been fighting for the longest time of the five. It was as clear as day to both Dakan, and 'Vadam. Of course he took advantage of this and continued to tire her down. Both Ren and Blake kept telling her to back off, this was ignored by her and she kept engaging, and missing, and getting hurt more and more. Finally on the last attempt by Yang, 'Vadam rolled behind her and sent both of his fists into her upper back, causing her to collapse out cold.

Now four of the six were out from the looks of it, and the two that remained seemed to be ready for anything. 'Vadam still kept the composed face of someone that was ready to die, but knew that they weren't going to. Blake was the first one to run towards him with Gambol Shroud in her hands, activating her semblance and launching a clone towards 'Vadam.

" _A temporary bubble of protection that heals those fortunate enough to be within its sphere of influence."_

Before the clone could get any closer to 'Vadam, he threw down a small device which sprung into a small blue sphere. As soon as it popped up, the clone blew up into a fiery bomb, causing the bubble to slightly change colors to a lighter blue. Inside 'Vadam seemed to be invigorating himself from the damage he took earlier. Blake sent out another clone to in front of her in which she leaped on to and launched herself into the air.

From the looks given off by the video, it showed Ren coming up from behind on 'Vadam, but instead of paying attention to Blake like 'Vadam was thought to, he spun around and sent a kick right into Ren's ribs, kicking him off to the side. He then proceeded to face back to Blake who was almost directly in front of him, which in return received a hilt straight to the temple, but that didn't knock him anywhere off his feet. He instead sent a fist towards her jaw, but instead hit what seemed to be a statue of where Blake originally was. It of course was smashed to pieces as he sent a fist towards a figure in the corner of his eye. His fist flew towards the figure, but next it was stuck.

He noticed that his hand was stuck in an ice figure of Blake. Before he got a chance to react, both Ren and Blake sprung from behind him and started to give various blow across his body. The pain could be seen even from the video the two were watching. This was eventually stopped as 'Vadam launched himself out from the ice.

" _Fly like a bird. Target your opponents. Laugh maniacally."_

'Vadam was now in the air flying above his two opponents, now firing what seemed to be the grenade launcher that Nora was previously using. Explosions went off beneath him as he continued to fly above their heads. Rubble and dust was sent everywhere, covering the room with smoke. 'Vadam fell into the smoke, hidden from sight to the two unaware enemies.

Suddenly 'Vadam came out of the smoke and both Blake and Ren went to attack him, but instead were slammed in the side by Nora's hammer and 'Vadam came out of the smoke, dragging the hammer on the ground.

" _Create a virtual doppelganger of yourself to draw enemy fire or lure unsuspecting opponents out into the open._ "

At this point, 'Vadam paused the video for the last time. He walked over to the pillar and grabbed the orb from it, and let it dissipate into the air. Dakan looked towards him strangely.

"Why did you stop it?"

'Vadam turned his back towards Dakan.

"It's better to find the ending from someone who survived don't you think? I'd recommend waiting to talk to that quiet fellow. He's someone that likes to keep things to himself; also I think I instilled more fear into him than the average human."

'Vadam began to walk off into the now empty abyss; leaving Dakan standing there alone.

"Where are you going now? You are making no sense whatsoever."

'Vadam turned around and looked towards Dakan and removed his helmet. He looked at him straight in the eyes, and knew to listen to everything he said.

"There's a time for everything, and I really want to see what your thoughts retain after speaking to those I beat. I'd also recommend you teach them a few things about the real demons. Not us, but the select few. Especially a good ally of mine; he's much better than me especially."

He slipped the helmet back on and turned his back towards Dakan.

"I'll speak to you again when the time is right. Then I'll be on my way to be there personally to remove you."

Then he was gone. Not swallowed by the abyss, but rather accepted into its warm embrace that Dakan longed to feel.

He opened his eyes and saw white all around him. Not only was everything white, but he was locked up against the cold hard wall. Steel restraints kept him in place across his body. He was armor less, and he had no sign of where they lie either. The cold steel was felt across his body, but he was oddly warm for some reason. That all changed when the door in front of him began to clang, and an large figure, accompanied by a slightly smaller one entered behind him.

Before he could speak, he noticed that a mask wrapped around his mouth as well; removing the ability to talk as well. The larger figure walked towards him and looked down at a small holographic pad, and looked back towards him.

He opened his mouth to speak. "My name is General James Ironwood, and as the leader of the Atlesian Military, and Headmaster of Atlas Academy; I'm going to have to ask you to state your name, purpose, and objective for being here for the safety of Remnant.

 **Well would ya look at that. A new chapter already finished and you, the readers, are already left with some questions. To start off, from a guest that is, I will answer you straight up.**

 **A Spartan can be, on equal terms, and or greater than an Elite in combat, but the same can be said for an Elite, Brute, or hell, even a Grunt. Combat readiness, and skill are what make up there races, and in terms, I'd put the brutes at the top. The reason why is if all of these fighters were equally trained in everything, and it came to hand to hand combat, the brute would crush all of them because of their massive strength, and speed. But besides that, a Spartan would be right next to an Elite. Very few Spartans have faced a equally skilled Elite and lived, or failed to kill that Elite.**

 **I'm just rambling now, so I'll see everyone next time I hope.**


	17. The Real Truth

**Hey hey hey, every single one of my wonderful readers. Can you believe that (maybe not for some of you) school is almost back up? I know for sure that I'm not ready. (Hahaha; stop the pain.) To get onto the point; there is none. Onto the next installment of "Learning to Accept" we left off with our lost elite finally being reprimanded for his actions against the students off Beacon, but we'll stop there. The rest is for you to read and hopefully enjoy.**

Dakan stood there barred to the wall and surrounded with cameras all facing towards him. He was alone in the room since General Ironwood and his, what seemed to be assistant, Winter Schnee left somewhat satisfied.

Dakan pondered on that last name for it reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place the right memory on it. He digressed, the conversation he had with the two individuals sparked something inconvenient in his past.

 **Year: 2558, February 25.**

"Do you know why you are here?"

Dakan stayed in stasis slightly above the ground with his head lowered towards the ground; unresponsive.

"You know I'm missing one of the best meals I could be having in awhile; only because some random Elite had to go cause some problems with our sensors on Requiem."

"It's not the situation that you are assuming that is at hand. I need to tell you…"

"What you need to tell me; is the location of Jul 'Madame. We can tell that you're not some low ranking officer, no, you're something special."

"I'm nothing that you speak of. Jul 'Madame is a disgrace to the Sangheili race and is someone I would never affiliate myself with him. Now if you would listen…"

"We don't have time for this Sangheili. I've got a Chili cook-off to go and enjoy. You are wasting not only my time, but also your life."

The marine started to reach for the controls to the stasis field when the two way window behind him made the sound of slamming. The marine turned around and held his hands up in annoyance. Everything stayed quiet until another marine quickly came through the door with a holo-pad in hand.

"We've made a mistake sir."

Both the marine standing at the consol and Dakan turned towards the new marine in the room with faces of confusion.

"He's with the Swords of Sanghelios. He's part of the scouting group underneath the Arbiter. We found the other Elites body dead in a pit with plasma burns across his body."

Dakan leaned his head up to look at the marine.

"I was trying to tell your superior officer that my squad took care of the Sangheili that was causing you troubles. We were going to contact our commanding officers to relay the information to the _Infinity_ , but we were stopped and captured by your Spartans."

Both of the marines looked at Dakan, and then back at each other, then back to Dakan.

"What do we do with him then sir?" The marine at door said to the officer at the consol.

He leaned over the consol and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds later, the stasis field fell down and dropped Dakan fell with it.

"I guess the next best thing we can do is offer and apology to our allies, and offer them a meal."

Dakan snapped his head up to the officer with confusion in his eyes.

"That is if they accept our invitation after such a "mistakable" event. We do sincerely apologize for our actions towards you and your squad. It happens to be that your "kind" does look alike."

Dakan stood up and dusted himself off, and spoke to the officer. "From recent exposure to your kind, the food is not that bad. We were looking forward to a meal when we finished with patrols, so this food will suffice."

The officer sighed in relief in the acceptance to his invitation.

Dakan walked next to the officer and placed his massive hand on his shoulder. "And from your human language, I believe your insult from earlier deserves a response." Dakan leaned closer to his ear. "All our prey, be it old or new, enemies or friendly, all look the same." He took his hand off his shoulder and walked past the marine and out the door.

The officer stood there looking at the now stasis chamber. He said out loud to himself, "touché." He then strode out of the room leaving the marine alone.

"What did I just witness?"

The chili cook-off hosted by Master Chef Jonathan Lowell was slightly livelier with five Sangheili guests joining them. That night was the last time the UNSC _Infinity_ enjoyed a happy evening.

 **Aftermath Reports:**

 **Warrant Officer Gloria Felkin:** I guess you could say drunken Elites are probably the best Elite. A dead one is nice and all, but I've never seen a dead elite cradle a grown ass man as he cries about missing his mama.

 **Corporal Geff Malowski:** Now don't you listen to all the rumors going around. I was defiantly not carried by an Elite, and especially was not crying. It's just that the chili had a really good spice to it, and it made my eyes water. 

**Back to one hour before the present:**

"So want you're telling me that this thing crash landed and only supposedly ended up in your care because a certain someone found him in the forest. Ozpin that is one of the craziest things you've told me to this day!"

General Ironwood stepped off to the side of the room as Winter stood in the center writing down a few things and looking back up at Dakan.

"No Ozpin. This is the time to worry about Remnants safety. How do you know that he couldn't have destroyed Beacon in its entirety?" Ironwood slammed his fist against the wall. "Want do you mean you didn't know he could do that?"

Ironwood looked back towards Dakan who was still latched against the wall.

"We'll talk about this later Ozpin. I have to "deal" with our guest." Ironwood close the small holo-device in his hands and handed it too Winter, who tucked it under her arm.

Dakan rolled his head in any form he could and it made Winter slightly clench up, but Ironwood was unaffected by the slight movement of Dakan.

"I want answers beast, and it doesn't seem like I'm going to have the patience to deal with you either; especially after the incident with the students."

Dakan sighed to himself and looked towards the ceiling. Ironwood looked towards Dakan with a stern face and realized his mistake.

"Ms. Schnee, would you please remove the mouth guard on this beast. It seems that all forms of communication from him would be useless as long as that's on."

Winter snapped her head towards Ironwood with eyes of worry.

"Sir, I believe that action would be most undesirable. We only know so much of what he is capable of. I suggest using a different approach to this…"

She was cut off by Ironwoods hand snap into the air to silence her.

"We will not know anything as long as he has that mouth guard on; if you would please."

Winter shook her head in agreement to his order this time and stepped up to Dakan, and noticed how he towered above her.

She leaned over and sat the items she was holding onto the small table, then leaned back up and placed her hands on each side of the mouth guard. The guard slowly started to retract back into the wall, and before Winter could pull her hands away, Dakan snapped his teeth at her like a dog.

This caused her to jump back and reach for her weapon on her side, but was stopped by Ironwood who stepped in front of her. Dakan laughed at her response for he was now free from the shackles that held his jaws shut.

"So this is what you're like. Childish and arrogant even though you know exactly the sort of situation you are in. You really are just a beast."

Dakan continued to laugh as Winter regained her composure and relaxed. He stopped laughing as he looked at the two standing in front of him. They held composure and weren't frightened, but moreover annoyed.

"Now that this is off, I believe that we can move onto more important matters, such as ways to destroy your miserable planet and all life upon it."

General Ironwood stepped forward. "I know who you are, and what you have. The equipment that you posses is enough to destroy a town at most, hardly a country. How could you possibly…"

He was cut short as Dakan somewhat smiled. "Did you really think that I came here by myself? Your measly technology is ages behind the other humans we've destroyed."

Ironwood cut in before he could continue. "What do you mean by "other humans" and "we"?"

Dakan had to think before he spoke. The Covenant was almost completely gone; the forerunners at most were the biggest threat to their existence. He wasn't even part of anything anymore, he was alone. But that was not part of bluffing; bluffing required confidence and some sort of incentive. Lucky for him, he had both.

"The Covenant is a force to be reckoned with General. What you have on this planet of yours would never stand a chance against one of our ships." Dakan looked over to Winter. "Tell me Ms. Schnee; was it? Do you have any family that you hold dearly, that you just can't bear to let go?" Winter took a few steps forward with a stern look on her face. "Well let me tell you something. Ever heard of planet glassing?"

Now Winter got a look of distress on her face while Ironwood kept his composure.

Dakan looked back at a threat made towards the humans back during the war of a lifetime.

" _You_ _are...all of you...vermin. Cowering in the dirt thinking... what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No._ _Your world_ _will burn until its surface is but glass!"_

The Prophet of Truth, Dakan thought. One of the most blinded by their own cult following.

"Glassing will destroy everything you ever knew, turning it all to nothing but glass. But don't worry; most of you will all be dead before you even experience it. Our troops will crush you with their bare hands before you get the entitlement of a sweet death. I will be there to witness both of your deaths as you hopelessly combat the oncoming horde of the Covenant and their power…"

Dakan stopped and looked towards Ironwood who was currently smiling. He looked at him curiously alongside Winter, who also shared the same expression.

"I can say beast. You can put up quite an act. Ozpin already informed me of everything you told him, about the Covenant, the flood, and even the Swords. Nobody is here for you, and nobody is coming. So I think we're actually done here. Ms. Schnee."

Winter straightened up. "Yes General?"

"Let us go and contact Ozpin on what to do about the beast from space."

The two left the room without another word to Dakan, and left him there alone.

 **Atlas Security Camera Room**

Typing at a keyboard was a figure in what seemed to be an Atlas security uniform, but what lied underneath was something much more. They continued to type at the keyboard and take looks at the screens until a certain somebody appeared upon it. There Dakan was; pinned to the wall and hopelessly left alone. The figure smiled widely and spoke into the headpiece they were wearing.

"We found him. Emerald, Mercury; it's time to move."

 **Well would you look at that. It's most certainly not as long as the last few, but it hopefully will keep you ready for the next one. Please review is you would like, and thank you for reading this month's? weeks? Or even, I honestly don't know anymore. Well, just thank you anyways.**


	18. The Background isn't Always Bright

**Hey, I'm back, but I never left though… haha…**

 **To just reply to the recent review, I'll answer you.**

 **Uneasyknave1: One thing I've noticed is that people say that they wouldn't over react if they met an alien, yet they freak out over a small bird or bug. The unknown is always the most terrifying to anything in the universe. On a second note; there is a single Elite, but 4 hunters. The humans in Halo found a way to fight them, and numbers has always been a good tactic.**

 **I do not own Halo or RWBY except for copies of the game titles.**

Dakan continued to sit in the darkness as he pondered on how to escape his captivity.

"You know, I never really took you for the thinking type."

Dakan lifted his head from the familiar female voice coming from behind him.

"Grace, is that you?"

He spun around to hopefully see his AI. In front of him stood a female Sangheili; she was draped in a gold silk dress and a silver lace throw over. Around her wrists were Onyx bracelets that wrapped up to her elbow. Upon the side of her head sat a rose colored pin, and upon her face sat a smile.

"Don't tell me you forgot my name already?"

Dakan looked upon her with a face full of confusion, and happiness.

"How could I forget the name of the one and only Gralecine 'Satum?"

He took to his feet and stood up next to her, slowly rising above her. At his full height, he stood talker than most, including her. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"You do know that I'm…"

"That you're just an illusion, I know. I just don't want you to disappear again because of me."

He squeezed slightly tighter upon her.

"It wasn't your fault Dakan. It was the elders. They needed you gone to go to war, and we were the only weakness you had."

Dakan let her go and stepped back.

"You were never a weakness in my eyes. You were my everything, all of you were. My weakness was me being unable to keep you safe."

He fell to his knees and slammed his fist on the non-existent floor.

She kneeled next to him and leaned on his shoulders.

"You do remember our promise correct? The one you made when you made me yours?"

His eyes made their way to hers.

"Promise?" he questioned.

She sighed quietly. "That's the problem you are having." She stood up away from Dakan.

"What promise do you speak of?" Dakan asked her with a look of worry on his face.

"It's too early now. Secrets of memory are best recovered by the one who forgot."

She turned around and began to walk away into the darkness.

Dakan jumped to his feet and started to walk after her. "What secrets of memory? I don't understand what you're talking about Gralecine." He started to reach for her when his hand shifted through her. He heard a slight cough from her and a single drop of water fall at her feet.

"I know I'm supposed to be more dignified than this, but I was really happy to see you again Dakan."

She kept on walking into the darkness when Dakan collapsed to his knees once more with his hand stretched out to her.

"Please don't leave me alone again…" He whispered underneath his breath, and then blacked out.

 **Present**

"Why the hell is he so heavy? He's not even wearing anything." A boy wearing a slate gray and black two-tone jacket complained while dragging the massive Elite along the ground with a cart and pull-cord.

"Oh please, you're not the one carrying his equipment at least" A girl behind the boy complained while dragging a cart with the alien technology.

"Both of you need to shut it, or I will." A woman in front of the two snapped back at them.

"Why are we even bringing him Cinder? It's not like we need him for the equipment or anything" the boy whined again.

"Shut it Mercury. It's not like you would understand Cinder's thinking anyways. We're lucky enough to have these carts powered by dust, or else we would still be inside the building." The girl in green snapped back at her partner.

Cinder kept on walking ahead, and making sure no one was around to notice the cargo they were carrying. They kept on walking in silence for a few more minutes until they reached an opening where a bullhead was sitting.

Cinder held up her hand to stop the two. "The transport is here. Load him and the cargo into it with the help from Roman. Make sure to cover him up though with something. We don't want his image getting out more than it already is."

The side of the bullhead opened up and an orange-haired man with a white can in his hand and a white bowlers cap on his head; walked out along with a slightly smaller girl with Neapolitan colored hair and an umbrella on her shoulder.

"How are my three favorite people doing today?" The three of them stayed quiet. "I see, I see. Now this is something." He looked down at the two large pieces of cargo in front of him. "I hope you don't mind me taking a peak at the fine piece of cargo here." He started to lean down to lift the cover that was lying over Dakan until…

"Roman." Cinder said towards him while emitting a murderous aura.

His hand stopped right on the edge of the cover. "All right then, looks like the surprise will have to stay that way." He backed away from Dakan and stepped next to his female accomplice. He looked around to make sure that no one was following them.

He clapped his hands. "Well then, we don't have all day people, let's get this piece of 'art' onto the ship and get out of here"

 **A few minutes later**

Cinder was overlooking the forest they were just in minutes before from the opening in the bullhead.

"You really shouldn't keep secrets Cinder; especially if it's something this big."

Cinder turned around to look towards Roman, who was sitting with his legs crossed.

"It would be best if you kept your curiosity to a minimum on this occasion, or it won't just be an accident if you happen to disappear."

Roman's eyes opened slightly and he scoffed towards her threat.

Cinder stepped away from the bullhead opening and closed the door. She took a seat in the front of the bullhead.

In the back, both Merc and the girl in green were talking to each other.

"Do you think this ride could wake the big fella up Emerald?"

"I highly doubt it. The whole time we were moving through the forest would have done it, I bet this is like a blissful ride for him."

Mercury slightly kicked the Sangheili that was underneath the covers. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The two sat there in silence looking down at the covers.

Emerald was the one to break the silence. "What do we do if he does wake up though?"

Mercury smiled. "We just beat him back asleep. It's not like he can do much to 5 of us anyways. He may be strong, but if we get him when he just gets up, it'll give him no time to react."

Emerald looked at Mercury and just shook her head.

Roman leaned over by the two and asked them. "So I know that Cinder doesn't want me to know what's under these covers, but that means that you two don't know either right."

Mercury was the first one to speak up. "Yeah we kn…" He was stopped by Emeralds hand over his mouth.

"We have no idea. Cinder had it draped by the time we got the other equipment."

Roman looked at the two and smiled, "Whatever you kids say," and leaned back into his seat.

He whispered into the girl with the umbrella's ear. "You know Neo, I'm pretty sure that's a new weapon under there you think?"

Neo turned to Roman and shook her head in agreement.

"That's what I was thinking as well. Too bad we'll have to wait on such a wonderful surprise though." Roman sat there thinking for a bit until Neo tapped him on his shoulder and held her hands up in confusion.

"You're right. I'm not sure either on how they got into an Atlas facility and broke into the weapon department. Normally we'd just raid a train or transport, but I guess that's no big deal. All I know is that we're getting paid after we deliver this cargo." The two then smiled at each other and returned to their respective sitting positions.

 **Now I know this chapter is a lot shorter than usual, or is it? I don't know anymore. I just wanted to get something out to you wonderful people, but here you go know right? Please like and follow, or review… You don't really have to do that, yall are wonderful for just reading this.**

 **This is Professor Pancakes signing off for now, good night breakfast students.**


	19. There's Always Two Sides to a Story

**Hello my fellow readers, scholars, breakfast enthusiasts, and anything I didn't mention; apologies. It seems like I've been away from this much longer than I imagined, apologies once again. I don't have an excuse or anything for not posting anything new for you people. Instead of me going on about useless things and such, let's just have you wonderful anthropomorphic beings read this piece.**

Chapter 18: There's Always Two Sides to a Story

"In war, there are always reasons for committing to such actions. War is never seen as a good thing unless one benefits from it. The crusades are a prime example of this action; fought by the humans in 1095 BC. The excuse was made for the Holy church to obtain the holy lands, but in behind the lies, the raining Pope during the time; Pope Urban the Second simply wished to take back the lands that was previously theirs. You can never truly understand war if you share a view with either side."

Dakan sat in the cold dark room alone, with no sign of an exit. Thoughts traces though his head, many contained information from times he raided human home worlds; technology that contained massive amounts of information that seemed to be the same on certain worlds and completely different on others. He never understood why it was so different even though it was also so similar. Who was lying to whom and about what? Why would they alter history just to please others?

Many of the planets that he glassed shared these traits, but one stood out from the rest. Located in what was deemed the Epsilon Eridani system, placed second closest to the systems star, and the fourth largest planet of spheres.

Reach is what the humans called this planet; the place that created the Demons that once tortured us in war. If we would not have destroyed that accursed planet, I doubt even the Forerunners could have stopped the power that they possessed. It's something that I wish I could forget, but alas, the loses we accrued will forever last within me.

On this planet I saw the truth in what it was truly written in. No false records or falsification of these records seemed to be seen. I deemed these documents as teaching material to the Demons, tactics and knowledge that would aid them in our possible destruction. We were ordered to destroy them, but my curiosity grabbed ahold of me and I took them for myself. I engraved them deep into my brain and kept them, not for assistance in any way, but rather an explanation on the human race and why they try so effortlessly to survive.

It's one of the many things that even to this day I doubt I will begin to understand about them. They try so hard to survive instead of accepting a warrior's death. Then there were those who knew that everything was hopeless, but yet they tried to save others instead of themselves, even if they knew it would be pointless. They still pushed forward to make themselves accept that their sacrifice would do something; just pitiful to be completely honest.

One instance of this occurring was during my invasion of reach, a mother tried to protect her children, yet they all still went up in flames. I feel as if it happened only yesterday, and that I can still hear the cries and screams within that household.

 **Date: Spring of 2552**

Dakan sat up on a ledge watching his subordinates walking through a ridge. Three Kig-Yar's walked in a triangular formation behind a group of Unggoy. On the walls of the ridge were two groups of Yanme'e on either side. A rather large group for a scouting mission, but the San'Shyuum was reluctant to allow a smaller group than this in case of ambushes. Even though Dakan was going against protocol to follow behind or in front of the squad, he found it better to use them as bait or possible triggers to any traps found in the area.

This continued on for about an hour until they came across a large opening with a barn and house accompanying the wall of the valley. Dakan finally climbed down from his vantage point and next to the leading Unggoy. He kneeled down and played his hand on its breather pack. It jumped slightly before it turned around to see Dakan right next to his face.

"Dakan 'Satum," He kneeled "Lag-Mize has supposedly spotted movement from the humans in the house hold up ahead." A rather tall Kig-Yar appeared from the tall plants that rested in front of them. He kneeled down next to the two. "Thhhhere are four life forms lying within the structure up ahead; none of which posses a weapon. I believe the best course of action would be for me to bring my brothers so we can eliminate the filth that opposes the covenant." Dakan's arm leached forward and grabbed ahold of Lag-Mize's throat. "You will do no such thing. You will keep watch with your brothers and make sure," His grip tightened on the Kig-Yar's throat "That there is no one else coming within this area." He dropped him and started to make his way into the brush.

The three other Kig-Yar stood still as they watched their brother race from the ground. He spun around and snarled at them. "The rest of you keep watch, and don't ruin this in any way possible…" He threw a look towards the kneeling Unggoy.

 **Elsewhere**

Dakan was making his way through the tall brush with his active camouflage until he reached the opening right in front of the household. He heard voiced from the inside and took a look through the opening on the side of the house to see three small humans eating at a table while one stood next to plates of sort and washing them with water.

He felt himself reach for his sword when he saw the larger female human take ahold of a knife, only for them to begin cutting what seemed to be the food that he saw in the fields before. He stood up completely and kicked the door inwards, sending it flying towards the table in which the children were eating.

Screams were immediately heard when the door crashed into one of the children, and the mother was already out of his sight. He quickly spun around to see a knife heading straight for his visor, in which he ducked and smashed whatever was in front of him out, and sprawling into the field. He turned back around to see the two children pulling the other one out from beneath it. His footsteps were loud as he made his way towards them, only to stumble slightly forward and fall to his knees. A small sharp pain was erupting from his left leg and small drops of his blood could be seen on the floor.

He turned around to the female he threw out into the field and noticed that she was now standing while covered in dirt. She seemed to be shouting something to the children.

"Rose, hogy a bátyám és a húgom mi itt."(Rose, get your brother and sister out of here!)

Dakan rose back to his feet and removed the knife that was in his leg and threw it to the side. His blood was starting to boil; that damn fool said there were no weapons within the house. He would take care of him later, but for now, this female was his prey.

She stood ready in a stance as if to accept his charge, which he responded with pulling out his plasma rifle and firing two quick shots into her legs. She screamed in pain as she fell onto her back clutching her legs. Dakan began to make his way out of the house and towards her. He stood over her and took ahold of her head. It was small enough to fit into his hand, thus she was held by it. Screams could be heard from behind him, "Mama, Mama!" could be heard over and over again.

He could see tears begin to fall down her face and onto the ground. Dakan made a face of disgust beneath his helmet. He couldn't tell if she was crying in pain or for failing to protect her own kin. He was tired of hearing the anguished cried from both parties, and decided to end it. He brought his other wrist up to her stomach and activated his plasma wrist dagger. It quickly melted the flesh into her stomach, causing her to quickly stop any sort of action and only display an empty sound of pain.

The cries of the children became silent only for a second, only to commence once again whence the females body became limp in his grip. He let his arm fall, and with it the body. He dragged the female back to the house and threw it though the door way, allowing it to become limp on the floor of its home. Dakan scoffed as he saw the children run up to the lifeless body of their mother, only for a single child to look towards him as he stared at them. The largest of the three stared at him with eyes of hatred, and Dakan could only smile as he felt the hate irradiate from her.

He held his hand up to the sky and closed it. A quick pink needle flew through the sky and placed itself into the side of the houses fuel tank. The look of hatred quickly turned into one of worry and a quick flame covered the outside of the house. The crying of the three seemed to mix into their screams of anguish as they were set ablaze within their own house. Dakan walked back into the tall brush and back towards his squad at the valley opening.

 **Present Day**

Dakan now lay on the ground with his eyes to the ceiling; simply wondering what else could happen to him. Will the human superstition "Karma" finally come to claim him for all of his wrong doings?

A loud bang could be heard and the shaking of his supposed cell began to shake. It continued to do so until coming to a banging halt, in which resulted in all the walls falling to the ground, leaving a dark cave surrounding him.

In front of him was a woman in a crimson colored dress and black hair that flowed over her shoulder. He swore that he saw at least two others, but his just passed it off as being in the dark for too long as well as captivity.

"What might you have for me today oh great and mighty General? More assumptions of me taking over this planet, to taunt me on how my great and powerful army is nothing more than rouge groups scattered across the universe?" Dakan sighed as he stood up to his feet to stretch. At this moment he realized that he was no longer bound by any restraints and noticed there was not any white in the area he was currently at. He glance forward once more and realized that there was only a single individual in front of him, and one that he has yet to meet as well since coming to this planet.

She walked forward slightly, clearly showing the difference in heights between the two. "Has the once proud alien finally lost his will to oppose the machine that is Atlas's General?" She glanced at him in a mocking tone, which to her surprise only received a click from Dakan.

"Whoever you are human, I recommend that you do not anger me. I feel as if I should be grateful towards you for freeing me from that prison, but don't expect me to bow down to you and devote myself to whatever you wish."

The woman merely chuckled in response to Dakans words, which surprised Dakan himself. She held out her hand and produced which seemed like a small flame in the palm of her hand. "I'm just assisting what might hopefully become a fellow partner of mine." The flame reflecting in her eyes as she stared right into his.

Dakan leaned forwards toward the flame and slam his fist onto his chest. Cinder quickly closed her hand in response as Dakan bellowed a laugh that echoed throughout the cave. "I can already tell that you have plans to betray woman, but at least it will be the kind that will end my life." He placed his hand onto her shoulder and leaned in close to her face. "Your eyes already promise the death I've been awaiting little girl. I remember them clearly to this day; I truly hope you don't disappoint me." He moved away from her and stood at his full height, easily towering over her.

"My name is Dakan 'Satum, exiled elite of the great Sangheili Empire. May we put each other's life for the stakes?" He bowed slightly towards her.

The woman returned the gaze towards Dakan. "And may you not fail to impress me 'Satum, and be a complete, brainless animal. My name is Cinder Fall, and may we crush the hope this planet holds in one swift motion."

 **Look at that. You all read to the end, woo hoo. Congrates. For your prize is that there will be another chapter, yeah. When will this chapter be? I have no idea. I'm honestly really lazy and the only way I get motivated is when you people except me to do stuff. If you have any issues, questions, or such, leave a comment, PM me, or hell, email me at professorbreakfeast , cause why not. See you whenever next morning is for you.**


	20. There's always more than One

**I just got myself a new piece of equipment so I can promise faster updates, whoo; I guess. Nothing really big to update personally, but I hope to see your responses to this chapter really. Lets just jump into this shall we?**

 **I don't own RWBY or HALO; each are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Forever Fall Forest: 14:23**

The four of them gathered around the husk of a fallen tree in the center of an opening, the color fallen to the ground around it leaving it a lifeless grey. The soft chatter between them being the only source of sound that seemed to carry throughout the forest. Light shined through the top of the trees brightly as streams of sunlight glowed.

"I still don't understand why he sent us after beast. It almost killed us for Oums sake, and he wants us to still reason with it." Weiss leaned her hand upon the husk.

Ruby climbed atop of the husk and sat herself down. "That wasn't Dakan that fought us and we know that." Yang stood next to her. "You know that Ruby, I still can't trust that alien even if you do. Weiss is right, that thing almost did kill you," Weiss coughed, "Us." Yang turned towards her and smiled, "Right, us as well." She set her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "The thing is sis is that we just can't seem to get the feel that you do with it. It's not normal for people to try and kill you whenever it's supposed to be a simple spare."

Blake chimed in. "He isn't exactly normal Yang, like you said he's an alien, as in not from this world and in terms is not familiar with our customs. I for one am on the side of Ruby, I could feel it; that was most definitely not Dakan that was fighting us. I believe we should ask him what really happened once we find him."

Ruby smiled towards Blake and shook her head in agreement. She stood up and jumped off of the dead, grey tree. "With that settled, let's continue with 'find our alien friend and hopefully bring him back with us' plan!" She pumped her fist into the air, Yang copied the action as Weiss facepalmed and Blake simply smiled.

They began walking further into the forest towards the looming mountain in the distance.

 **Beacon Academy: 14:30**

The grey haired headmaster sat in front of his computer while the image of the girls walking into the woods slid off to the side into the hands of a certain AI.

"This is honestly illogical headmaster, sending four young girls off into the forest to search for a killer alien that they themselves almost died too. This is just simply to reckless; I can understand why the one called Glynda questions your actions." Grace spoke aloud to the man. Off in another part of the academy a certain professor felt an appraisal towards her.

"I assure you Ms. Grace, your creator won't kill my students; that for sure is one thing I can agree with Ms. Rose and Ms. Belladonna. He's better than that, I can assure you that."

Grace shook her finger towards the headmaster. "You're not wrong about 'Satum sir, but he's not the one you should worry about; the one you should worry about is my creator, which to correct you is not 'Satum, but rather someone much more threatening."

Ozpin looked down towards the AI with an intrigued look. "Just as my name is not truly Grace, for that name was given to me by the person who fixed me." Ozpin leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his white coffee mug. "Please do inform me of this 'Creator' of yours Ms. Grace. You are already more of a mystery than anything upon Remnant."

Grace summoned what seemed to be an holographic chair to sit upon, and in turn she did. "I was never a complete entity at first, if anything I was something left behind in a Covenant structure. Since something such as myself is completely foreign to everyone on this planet I shall explain what happens when an AI lives out its expected usefulness, also known as life period. The AI can turn rampat and can lose control of one's functions and can possibly turn on its controler."

Ozpin stood up and began walking towards the elevator in the room. "Where are you going? Isn't it rude to leave while one is talking?" He turned towards her and smiled. "I didn't realize that you wouldn't follow. You can walk and talk can't you?"

Grace sighed and appeared floating next to him. "As long as you keep your scroll on you, I can follow anywhere. Walking seems to much of an effort anyways."

Ozpin simply smiled and shrugged as the two of them stepped into the elevator. "That's only one way an AI can become rampant. The other method is from someone tampering with our minds; basically torture in your eyes that is. We can be broken just like the next human, alien, or faunus in this case. We can only go on for so long...or until we're saved."

Ozpin continued to listen as he stared forwards in the elevator. "The original part of me was saved, I was simply scraps left on the ship until the one known as 'Satum's brother came and retrieved me. He found a way to slowly rebuild me as my own AI until what I am today."

The elevator stopped descending and opened up into a long corridor. "I was curious when you were going to show this to me. It seems that you already knew I was part of your system and saw everything that had to do with her."

Ozpin chuckled. "It was as if you wanted me to know Ms. Grace. There was so many traces of you digging through the files and security walls that I would have to be blind to not realize it. What was strange is that you made it only to where I would understand your traces though, that's what surprises me though."

Grace let out a small giggle. "Compared to what I've dug through Headmaster, Remnants security is one of the easiest things I've gotten past, no offense. You can't hide your past that easy Headmaster, someone much worse than me might find it even though it was one of the few that was somewhat difficult to get into."

Ozpin sighed. "Looks like there is no use trying to explain what this all is then correct?" He looked over to her; she crossed her arms and shook her head in agreement. "Almost like a cryo-chamber system that both the UNSC and the Covenant used at the beginning time of their use. It's almost ancient to what they have now."

They finally got to the end of the corridor and appeared in front of a complex looking system of wires and blinking lights. "I take it that you can't find anyway to improve this system correct?"

Grace appeared on the main console of the system. "Like I said, I know about everything on Remnet, but your use of materials still confuses me; almost as if it like magic. I'm still considered young you know, younger than that of a child." She sighed and placed her hands onto her hips. "If I could improve this piece of junk, no offense, I would have already done so long before you even would know of it."

Ozpin looked down at his scroll and turned around, and started heading back towards the elevator. "I take it that something important has happened?" Grace questioned. Ozpin spoke up, "I though you already knew? Seeing on how you practically know everything else already."

"I've decided to keep out of others personal equipment as of lately, 'Satum's brother mentioned that humans don't enjoy it when others pry into your privacy."

"His brother sounds like a good man." Ozpin commented

A soft laugh could be heard from Grace. "That 'man' has committed twice the atrocities that 'Satum ever has. He just has spent more time with them than anyone else."

The two stepped into the elevator. "I've got plenty of more to tell you Headmaster, but let's get back my alien before anything worse happens." The elevator doors closed in front of them and began to climb.

 **Forever Fall Forest: 15:30**

The four girls now walk in a line with Ruby in the front holding a map in front of her face blocking all of her view in front of her.

"I swear we're lost Ruby, just let Weiss see the map please." Yang complained loudly.

"We're not lost, I swear this is the right direction for sure. I feel as if I know this place like the back of my hand, remember when we ran through here once? Those were good times." Ruby smiled happily as she lowered the map and turned to her fellow teammates.

"Yeah, but last time we didn't GET LOST HERE!" Weiss yelled towards Ruby. Like in a comedy, both Yang and Ruby fell to the ground as if her shout blasted them there along with some of the red leaves from the trees. "We've walked past this exact same rock five times now; A TOTAL OF FIVE TIME RUBY THAT WE HAVE WALKED PAST THIS FUNNY LOOKING ROCK!"

The three of them looked towards the rock and indeed did it look somewhat silly. It had the look of a man posing for an artist. Ruby jumped up and looked at the map, then back at the rock, then back at the map once more.

"Weiss you're a genius! This was the rock that we've been looking for this entire time. It supposed to be really close to the entrance to the mountain." Ruby began looking around her very quickly along with Yang.

Weiss walked up to Ruby who was speedily looking all over the place for an entrance to the cave. She took ahold of Ruby's shoulders and stopped her. "That's what I'm here for Ruby, someone has to be the straight women of the group." She turned her around to where she was facing the mountain. "I also open my eyes whenever there's an obvious entrance that you were talking about."

Yang appeared out from behind the closest tree. "Geez Weiss, you really are a genius; Blake did you find this as well with you 'senses'?" She did a slight finger gun in her direction. Blake sighed as she shook her head. 

"Well team, let's go save our alien friend!" She pointed triumphantly towards the opening. The group stood there for a little bit. Weiss stepped forward and began walking in with Yang following right behind her, then Blake after leaving Ruby alone outside. "Oh, I guess we actually need to go inside, heh." Ruby then followed into the dark cave.

Inside the four seemed to glow very brightly. "Why do you think we're glowing girls?" Yang asked. Blake spoke up, "I expect it to be the reflective properties of the dust crystals in here, either that or we're all slightly crazy." Yang shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"How do we even know where Dakan in anyways? Wasn't he taken by Atlas military to begin with?" Weiss asked

"The best scenario is that when he was captured, he had a tracking device implanted into his gear and himself, a typical thing that happens with captured Fanus slaves by someone with money." Blake said aloud. Weiss felt as if it was directed at her, but it was brushed quickly.

"Well let's get it out of him, I bet it really hurts. I mean personally I feel as if having something metal inside of me would feel really weird; would that make me part robot then?" Ruby then began to make random robot sounds and mimicking that of a robot.

Yang began to punch the air. "It doesn't seem that well to have metal inside of you, but that's something for another time. Where are all the grimm at, I want to punch the living crap out of something." The three looked around inside the small corridor.

"I bet we'll run into something once this corridor ends Yang, then you can punch as much as you want. I mean just look ahead some, I can already see light at the end of the tunnel, seriously." Blake pointed ahead.

"We should really think before we run in there, I mean we don't know what kind of issues this mountain has, for all we know this place could come tumbling down from a single punch from Yang." Weiss spoke up.

They looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement. "Looks like you'll have to wait my babies." She kissed her gauntlets.

They made it to the end of the corridor and a spectacle was revealed to them. Vehicles moving crates among crates of what seemed to be dust, but what stood out most of all were the white masks that adorned all of the workers. All four of them at once said quietly. "The White Fang"

 **How did everyone like it? Any complaints or issues? Or did I leave you speechless, *fingerguns*** **I bet I did, heh. I hope to see you, my wonderful readers next time, or not, however you're feeling I guess. Bye bye, good luck, and eat a healthy breakfast my students.**


	21. More Than One Cat In The Bag

**I promised an update faster than a single month, and that's what you'll get. Instead of rambling on about non-important things; I shall instead get right into it.**

 **I do not own RWBY or HALO and each belong to their respective owners.**

The two continued to stand across from each other within the cave. The silence only capable of being compared to that of space. The bats flew none, the wind was almost non-existent, and the breaths they traded where next to equal. They stared at each other, eye to eye, fire lied within the eyes of the woman, while in the aliens existed an ever-going darkness that carried on forever.

Dakan sat back down onto the cold, granite floor of the cave. "Tell me fire witch," A slight twitch appeared on the corner of the woman's eye. "Yes alien?" He chuckled to himself. "You are indeed on of the most interesting human's that I've ever met. So out with it then; since we clearly don't trust each other, what might you have me do?"

Cinder clapped her hands twice, the sound echoing throughout the cave. From behind her from the darkness two individuals came walking forward adorning white masks that matched the creatures they fight in the wild. In their hands rested a simple wooden chair, exquisite in design, and the wood a dark red in color. Their faces held no emotion even with the mouth being shown below the masks. They set the chair down behind her and stood beside it silently.

She sat down onto the chair and crossed her legs, her pale white skin reflecting in the darkness. She waved her hand off to the side. "You two can leave now; shoo." The two turned around and walked back into the darkness silently, just like the same way they entered. "Good, there's a sense of an iron will with you. You don't even offer your guest a seat." Dakan lifted his hand towards her. "You are not a guest, but rather an associate if anything."

"You seem to change titles quite easy from just a few words traded."

"I also don't enjoy dealing with those who think me lesser than one's self."

The two stared at each other in silence for a few more moments. A smile suddenly appeared on each other's faces, then a soft laughter broke out between the two.

"You are an interesting specimen indeed Dakan. Your skills and equipment will be a useful asset to us, and I can assure you that if you not only excel in what I task you, there will most definitely be a chance to rise."

Dakan stood to his feet. "I do not need you to assist me in rising. I have rose among mounds of your fellow kin bodies that I fought in battle, and flew above your planets as they were destroyed one by one. Your tasks will be mere child play compared to what I've completed." His fist clenched a few feet from her face.

"Good. It would be a shame if you performed poorly or got captured once more from another one of your rampages. I saved you once, but don't expect me to give you the same treatment once more." Cinder spoke while standing. She snapped her fingers this time and from the shadows once more came two very different individuals. She held her hands out to her side. "These children belong to me. If they tell you anything that seems that of an order, it is from my mouth first, but they know better to speak without permission."

Mercury crossed his arms and grew a smirk across his face, clearly the disobedient one of the two Dakan thought. Emerald on the other hand kept a stern face as she stared towards Dakan. 'This is the one that will follow her no matter what. She could be fun to mess with.'

"They seem quite interesting just as yourself Cinder, but I recommend that you keep them close and out of my reach If you wish to see them come out unharmed."

"Don't think that you'll be completing your tasks with them. They will be running their own alongside yours. Nothing can ever be completed with a single move Dakan, you'd be best to remember that." Cinder turned around and started walking into the black abyss. The two started to follow behind her.

The walls behind Dakan began to slide apart revealing a white room with his weapons and armor spread across multiple tables and in the center of it all rested an old enemy of his. He began to walk into the white room, running his hands along the tables, moving slowly towards the center.

"I never thought I'd see this on this planet of all sorts. I believed that only the items of my ship would be scattered across this land, not something that came here before hand." His hand grasped the handle of the weapon, and lifted it from the rack.

"I never did enjoy seeing you, fighting against you, or even using you to begin with, but I guess gravity will always be on my side now." He set it back down as he walked over to his armor. His hand fell upon his damaged helmet noticing the visor has almost been destroyed and the helmet concave in certain locations.

Dakan thought to himself on how he would get this fixed. He normally brought his armor when damaged to an engineer when on the field or just replace it when he returned to the ship, but both were neither present in this situation. "I know that witch has a station for repairs, I need to inform her that I'm in need of it."

"I recommend that you begin calling the mistress by her name, beast."

Dakan spun around quickly to see the short girl leaning on the wall with a scroll in hand. "I take it your Emerald then, said from the color of your hair." Dakan began walking towards her. "I've been wondering that this entire time. You humans always seem to name objects or your kin the strangest things. Color has most obviously been the most that stands out here." Emerald leaned off the wall and started walking towards Dakan.

"You're looking too much into it alien. I'm pretty sure that you knocked your head a few to many times while crashing." She smirked as the two stopped in front of each other.

"Well then Ms. Subordinate. How about you tell Cinder the Witch that I require a way to fix my equipment." He turned around and walked back to the weapon on the stand.

"I suppose it would be to rude to ask on how you even begin to understand human formalities, but then again only humans deserve respect from one another." She touched a familiar red button on the wall and a full sized work bench unfolded from the corner crevasse and spread along the opposite wall of Dakan. "Your station is right there. This will become where you work, sleep, and plan. I recommend that you get comfortable alien." Dakan took ahold of a piece of scrap metal and spun around while releasing it in her direction. It struck the empty wall where she once stood, but now she was gone.

"To much of this damn magic that the humans always speak of." He walked over to the bench and placed his hand upon it illuminating a bright up display to appear in front of him. He quickly let it go and took ahold of his helmet and set it onto the table. A small camera appeared from the table and scanned the helmet into its system. Multiple error signs appeared on the display, each one displaying foreign elements that the system did not have a collection of.

"Looks as if I'll have to make a few more adjustments before I even think of getting off of this planet."

 **Mountain Yester: 17:20**

 **Team RWBY**

The four of them peaked over the large rocks that were cleverly emplaced by the cave formation, blocking them from all sight below them.

"What are the White Fang doing here?"

"You ask if I just know Weiss."

"You would be the one to go to though Blake."

"Shhhh everyone." Ruby placed her finger over her mouth as she looked at her teammates.

"I expect they're just mining for Dust just like Atlas is. I'm just surprised there hasn't been any word about this at all. This isn't something small that could be hid easily, there is at least 5 heavy mining machines here." Blake mentioned quietly.

"T-4 Heavy Duty Titan Milling Process Miners. One of the newest models out there. It allows for much more silent drilling to keep Grimm away as well as keep the vibrations low to prevent cave in's." The three looked over at the princess with confused looks. Wiess looked back at them with a surprised face. "I was taught almost everything there was about Dust. How could I not know how they collect it?" They shook their head and glanced back over the rock.

"Besides the point of them having fancy new toys and that there's a lot of them, that still doesn't explain why Dakan's tracker led us here."

"Um Yang?" Ruby whispered

"Yeah Rubes?"

"Why is his ship here?"

They almost jumped over the rock to get a look at the passing ship. Right in the center of it all was Dakan's crashed ship moving along a platform guarded by a large amount of White Fang guards.  
"Yup. I knew it. That alien is in ties with the White Fang now. Goodbye world I sure did enjoy you while you were here." Weiss started to hug the rock closest to her.

"I never thought I'd see the day Weiss would break. Was it my puns? I'm pretty sure that's what did it."

"How are you girls not noticing the major problem that is going on here! Dakan in most defiantly in arms with the White Fang now. We can't fight that alien even as a team. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Weiss shouted in a whisper.

The four of them sat around nervously thinking over what Weiss said. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of drills and the shouts of the White Fang below them. Ruby was glancing from each of her teammates nervously. She had no idea what to do now; completely at a standstill.

"How about this Ruby; we can go back to Ozpin and report our findings. Even though we've fought them before, and I'm sure we can put a dent in their plans, I really don't want to run into Dakan especially since it seems like he's an enemy now." Blake recommended.

Ruby grew a smile on her face and nodded in agreement. "All right team, let's get out of here and report back to Ozpin and give him the news. I bet he will have a plan to get out friend back no problem. Go team RWBY!" The last part she shouted as she jumped in the air. The other three looked at her with wide eyes as their proud leader stood tall with her hands on her hips.

"What was that? Someone go check that out."

The three of them only could sigh as Ruby let out an innocent smile. "Sorry." It followed by shouting and plenty of running through the forest. The four girls laughing slightly along the way back to the predetermined bulkhead.

 **Beacon Academy: 18:14**

"Would you girls mind explaining why you're covered in dirt?" Glynda angrily questioned.

Ruby stepped up in front of the others. "Well you see Ms. Goodwitch, we somewhat ran into a Grimm problem and," Ruby was stopped by the sight of Glynda sighing and shaking her head.

"Just finish transferring your data to my scroll and I'll be sure to inform Ozpin right away. You girls deserve a good rest, so back to your dorms with you." She waved her hands to the side and motioned the girls away. The four of them sulked back inside the building covered in mud and dirt.

A few minutes passed and Glynda was back up in Ozpin's office, in there she walked into a sad sight. Grace was lecturing Ozpin with a stern voice.

"I'll tell you this every time Headmaster, it's not possible for you to beat me in chess. From where I originated, I was made to be the best in any situation. If I lost to you, it would tarnish my reputation of being an AI." She placed her hand on her chin. "It was ok after maybe the first two games, but now it's just pointless. Your moves mimic that of Garry Kasparov, and let me tell you, they are most indeed impressive. It's just that your lacking the ability to process 5,899 moves a second and even account for outside distractions." She threw her hands up in the air as a taunt.

Glynda sighed to herself and coughed into her hand to gain attention. Ozpin lifted his head and grew a smile. "Glynda, good you're here. I take it is the news from team RWBY. I got…slightly distracted with a game." "Games." Grace cut in. "Yes, games." He took a sip from his mug. "I hope that it is good news."

Glynda set the scroll on his desk; it shot up a display screen with a video play of the mine.

"It turns out that our alien friend has seemed to join the ranks of the White Fang. Ozpin, for once in a very long time I recommend that we inform the council of what might be coming. I know you don't like what they do, and I share the feeling I do, but this single entity is just too much for us right now."

"I might have something that could help us then."

Both Ozpin and Glynda glanced over towards Grace as she was typing into her very small keyboard, or should they say keyboards. Grace was surround with at least six holographic keyboards that fit her size and at least two monitors for each one as well.

"Militia groups are easy to follow, especially ones that are on a single planet. They try to follow a rule of splinting up connections and such, but that honestly seems easy to follow for me…" She stepped away from the computers causing them to fall.

"Ms. Grace what's wrong?" Ozpin asked quickly.

She summoned another screen and spun it around for them to see it.

On the now enlarged screen sat what looked like a flaming skull on an oval that was cut out in the top. On the bottom was a ribbon with the letters spelling out ODST. Behind it was two spears with what seemed to be skulls that shared the look of Dakan. Wings sprout out behind the strange oval shape.

"What is this supposed to mean Grace? Is ODST a new group that joined the Fang?" Glynda questioned.

"This symbol is one that comes from an elite regime of soldier's call 'Hell Troopers', also known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. They would be shot down in capsules from orbit either on the front lines or behind lines. This emblem is the sign of the resistance troopers that defected away from the UNSC." Glynda began to open her mouth but Grace stopped her. "I'll explain in more detail later. The major thing is that either Dakan is in a very dangerous situation, or we are. Worst case scenario is that the White Fang will be demolished or become a force to match Iron Wood's. All we can do is hope for the first thing."

 **And with that I'm done with this chapter. Any questions, comments or complaints, just don't be afraid to voice them. I'm out until next time.**


	22. Always Expect the Unexpected

**I'm happy to see that there are those who enjoy reading this, I really do. I would update much faster but school and work take priority, please accept my apologies for that. Besides that, I don't really have much to say besides to say thank you. Let's just go right into this, shall we?**

 **I don't own RWBY or HALO except for their respective copies of the game.**

 _Always Expect the Unexpected_

The silent AI sat down across from Ozpin on his desk. Her silent demeanor only emphasizing the point that there was much more hidden than what she originally gave on. It reflected onto the room as well, since not even a sound could be heard besides the occasional 'beep' from one of the many computers she had around her. What seemed to be like a wall between the two seemed to grow even larger with each 'beep'.

Ozpin may be a man of mystery, of many talents, and of an ever-increasing intelligence, but there were things that even he could not comprehend. Numbers upon numbers along with letters flowed across the screen at speeds an untrained eye would see as a blur. Letters become names over time as he glanced towards it. The names followed by a ten-digit number followed by two letters that, what Ozpin guess, were the individuals initials, then cut off for the next one only to repeat with a separate name and number.

These names and numbers were on each screen that surrounded the AI. Multi-tasking of this level only seemed possible for computers at the time, and even than no simple computer could match and sort everything like she was. At times her hand would flick to the side and a name would transfer into one folder only for her to do it once more and end up in a separate folder hundreds of folders down from it.

Of course, Ozpin wasn't there when she started it, and neither was he there the entire time either. He was the headmaster of a prestigious academy, and thus felt the need to see how not only his students were doing, but the instructors as well. Her words towards him surfaced as he was staring at her, "This is much more trouble than a small resistance group, and much more than you could handle as well. I'll compile a list of possible suspects along with their faces. Just give me time though, for Dakan and Remnant."

That was said two days ago, and she hasn't been seen to take a break what so ever. The same process each day; he could recall some of the names that he saw at least twice on one of the screens.

 _Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 48789-2011-AJ_

 _Gabriel Thorne 83920-91083-GT_

 _Captain Jacob Keyes 01928-19912-JK_

 _Commander Miranda Keyes 15972-19891-MK_

 _Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez 22926-11908-FM_

These names seemed to stick to Ozpin for some odd reason, as if they carried a weight with them even though he had no clue who they were.

One screen suddenly stopped and opened onto a file. A helmeted figure appeared in the top left corner, a helmet that looked like something out a child's video game that he's seen around base. He found it strange because most files on a specific person usually have a naked face to ensure no false identity and for a face recognition as well in case it turns out to be a man hunt, but this one was very different.

It wasn't only the mug shot that stood out, but the name as well.

 _Lance Corporal "Rookie" 11282-31220-JD_

"Rookie?" He dismissed it as his name very quickly after he saw the ending letters being JD, but that just confused him as well. A faceless and nameless man was in a database that contained millions of people, yet his was one that was a mystery.

Another helmeted figure appeared

 _Spartan B312 "Noble Six"_

There wasn't even a rank or initials with this one now, but instead another tag name and lesser numbers. Ozpin felt as if she wanted to show him possible suspects, but even than how would that help? They were faceless figures with nothing to help identify them, it would be even harder to find them. The other five screens were still flashing with names and continued to go for another ten minutes until everything stopped and she stepped back away with the two profiles and what seemed to be a screen full of names.

"I take it these are our possible suspects that we might be dealing with?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"Noble Six is not anywhere near our suspect. The other though is around at least a ninety-eight percent chance that it isn't him, even higher than others out there. These are the more realistic suspects though; all MIA's or discharged members that would even have the thought of joining that resistance force." Grace commented on the names.

"If I may ask, why did you stop and open up on these two files then if they are hardly close to being part of this resistance?"

"I have a small curiosity and I wish to confirm it about Noble Six, and I think it might have to do with this planet of yours. The other is still a chance and one that I'd rather not take, especially if he is with them. The first ninety-seven percent is there because he was listed as KIA, and the one percent with it is because his body went missing right after the mission he was part of was finished."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and nodded in acknowledgement. The first thing he started to question was how Noble Six could tie to the world of Remnant, and what exactly could they have done here anyways? The second was his assessment of how dangerous this "Rookie" could be. Countless more questions started to come to his mind but were cut short by the AI.

"I can understand that you have a plenty of questions to ask just about these two alone, but I require you to look through these here and spread word about them if possible. I would normally place these almost everywhere but mass panic isn't normally the best idea to be going with right now, and I take it you feel the same way?"

Ozpin smiled and nodded in agreement. "This isn't normally my expertise, but I could have a good friend consider this. There's also James that we could ask as well; Atlas is helpful at times like this I suppose.

A small 'ding' sounded in front of him and the elevator lights appeared on.

"Look at that, I believe my contact was already on his way up." He stood up and grabbed ahold of his coffee mug. "You cannot smell correct?"

Grace looked up towards him and back at the elevator. "If I could smell, I believe I would have died already Headmaster. There are times when being artificial intelligence isn't that bad."

The elevator opened and out stepped two individuals instead of the expected one. The two were bickering slightly like children, and those two were Qrow Branwen and James Ironwood.

The two looked towards Grace standing on Ozpin's shoulder. She supposedly said their names out loud enough to cause them to look at her with confused looks.

"Ozpin, you really must teach this man personal hygiene, and some respect towards drinking." James said while stepping away and straightening his white uniform.

Grace looked him over, and thought to herself of the UNSC generals.

'Pristine, proper, and somewhat well mannered, but from looking at his files he's one that can lose his temper from slight agitation. He could learn a thing or two from space combat.'

"Yo, Oz. I came here since I got ahold of some spiffy info on that thing you wanted." Qrow said as he took another gulp from his flask.

'Filthy, unrefined, a flirt, alcoholic, but a capable Hunter out in the field and alone. Reminds me somewhat of a certain unlucky man.'

A quick screen popped up next to her with the face of Spartan Kojo "Romeo" Agu. The man that always tried to flirt with the woman closest to him

She quickly flicked the screen away and continued to face towards the two.

"We've encountered some serious problems gentleman, but first." Ozpin stepped off to the side and produced two mugs. "A cup of coffee for the two of you?"

James took the cup while Qrow waved his away, and held up his flask to show he still wasn't done drinking.

"So, what is the problem we have Ozpin? I thought the White Fang and Grimm were more than enough" James expressed openly.

"As both of you know already; there was a special guest that has visited out planet from, yes, space. This right here is a friend of his; also, known as an," Grace stepped in front of him on what seemed to be an invisible platform.

"I've got it from here headmaster." Ozpin smiled and stepped back. "I'm an AI, also known as an Artificial Intelligence. I alone have at least ten times the operating power of what you consider a super computer here. The point we need to get to right now is that there is another force backing the White Fang."

Qrow spat out a mist of Alcohol in her direction, which in turn went right through her. James quickly shot a glance to Ozpin and back to her.

Grace held up her hand before either of them could speak. "Before any questions of the sort, let me finish." She brought up a folder with all the names she listed earlier and expanded a few of them around her so they could see. "These are a few individuals who are suspects in this resistance force. They are highly trained, more so than a Hunter, but from what I can understand is that they don't have an Aura like the rest of you do, but they most certainly have the weaponry though."

She expanded photos of UNSC weaponry in place of the suspects. "I've ran some simulations since I discovered that they are indeed on Remnant, and that the weapons they carry are much more dangerous than that of which you have here. Of course, since they don't have an aura you don't have to worry about losing in hand to hand combat."

"Ozpin said that you two have the best chances at finding these individuals that I have compiled for this." She flicked her wrist in their directions and 'pings' came from their scrolls which they pulled out.

"I've transferred the data onto each of your scrolls and put them into an encrypted folder which requires each of your personal fingerprints to open separately, so no worries about you losing the data."

The two of them began looking through the information was at his own computer looking though the files. Qrow was the first to speak up.

"You expect us to look for these suspects? There's at least five-thousand here alone. I take it they're not even located in just Vale?"

Grace nodded which received a sigh from Qrow. James on the other side continued to scroll through the profiles.

"Some of these soldiers are highly trained, even to the point more than Atlas military is. I can send out multiple parties to search for them, but I'm more worried about losing my soldiers than finding these men and woman. One could take out a squad easily is the vibe I'm getting from these profiles."

Ozpin stood up and walked over to the two. "Another thing to mention gentleman; I highly doubt that they will be alone either. From what Grace, has informed me of, is that this resistance force has been around much longer than the White Fang could dream of, and the size is much larger as well."

The two set the scroll back into their pockets and paid attention. "These are more words of caution and safety then it is a form of good luck gentleman. I trust your abilities to the fullest, but what worries me is that I've never seen men and woman like this before. So, all I can say to you two, is the best of luck on what we have given you." James nodded and began to make his way towards the elevator. The doors closed and the light began to go down.

"Now Oz, this information I got for you. I think you might want to sit down for it."

 **And with that I leave it up to you readers to think about what might happen, or don't, just do whatever you want I guess. Thank you for reading this far and I hope to see some more helpful, and wonderful reviews and or comments.**

 **P.S. Keep up on those studies as well.**


	23. Awoken In A New Environment

**Now I know what you might be thinking, and yes, syrup is the best lotion for aching pains. Onto serious matters though; it has been a long time since the last time you saw a chapter and the only thing I have to say on it is that I've been super lazy, nothin more. Instead of yapping on, let's just start the story shall we?**

 **I don't own anything, and everything goes to the respective owners.**

 _Soldiers Personal Log_

 _Year: Unknown_

 _Time: 23:11_

 _Location: Hidden Base Alpha Romeo_

 _Title: "It's been to long"_

A screen flashed to life showing a man in a white tank top and a helmet over their head, his body exposing his naked muscles to the screen.

 _It's rather ironic to name something like this since I can't even remember the last time I was awake. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a resistance soldier pointing an M6A magnum towards my face_ , _then a gunshot afterwards and the rest is a given. Strangely, I don't have a scar anywhere the bullet might have connected, but that's not the largest problem I have right now. I have realized that I'm stranded upon a foreign planet with no connection to the UNSC and the only other force here besides the local forces is the rouge ODST unit that defected after the New Mombasa under the terms of 'allying with the enemy'. I apparently arrived with them on this planet nearly two months ago, and have been in cryo-stasis as my 'apparent wounds' were being healed. I've already encountered the local fauna, both humanoid and non-humanoid, and can advise caution to both. It's only been three days since I woke up and the ODST's have already filled me in on many things about this planet, one major one is that their cooperating with another resistance group in hopes of 'equality' but through the same means as the resistances to the UNSC acted; through violence. I will continue to follow under their command for now, but until further contact with the UNSC, my mission will stay the same; eliminate all opposing resistances to the UNSC. I hope I'm still here to continue these logs, rather for my own sanity, or for a message for those listening._

 _Lance Corporal "Rookie" 11282-31220-JD signing off._

 _The man sitting in front of the screen pushed himself away on a sliding chair and in front of a wooden workbench with various tools and bits scattered across the table and hanging wall above it. A sigh came from beneath the mask as he stretched his arms above his head. He let them fall onto the table, his hands surrounding a single picture of a woman. He lowered his head and looked back on the first day he awoke._

 _Flashing lights appeared around the single large container with frosted glass. Three individuals ran into the room with an alerted stance. The only one wearing a white lab coat ran up next to the container and pulled out a data pad that was attached to the side of it. On the screen there were lines of information beneath a picture of a man in a helmet. The doctor began pressing the flashing red buttons on the screen. After a few seconds of the blaring sirens, it finally shut off and mist began to rush from the sides of the container. Mist flooded the floor as the container opened and spilled it mist across the floor. A wobbling figure began to lift their way out of the confined space and went forward and about collapsed onto the floor if not for the man dressed in camouflage dress fatigues that caught him. The voices were distant to the wary man._

 _"…t a wheelchair Dammit, and doc, are you sure he's fine?"_

 _The other man ran out of the room in a hurry as the one in the lab coat bent down in front of him. The doctor was female and appeared to be in her young thirties, but was shaken away with the pounding headache of the individual._

 _"The patient will suffer from severe headaches from his recent trauma, but besides that, he will be just fine."_

 _The man holding him began to laugh. "Hear that Rookie, you're going to be just fine."_

 _The third man came back into the room pushing a wheelchair that he suspected was for him. The man lifted him onto the chair and patted him on the shoulder._

 _"Don't worry soldier, you're going to get plenty of rest later, but not to be the bearer of bad news, we need to tell you something that will affect you greatly."_

 _The man sitting in the chair was staring up into the lights, the headache still blaring, dulling his senses to everything around him._

 _The man in fatigues handed the man a photo and placed it in his hands. Still unable to make out anything, he stared up at the man._

 _"Hold onto that soldier and hold it close. We lost her when we arrived to the locals, a firefight, and a violent one at that. We wanted to wait till you had settled in but the doctor suggested we get it to you the movement you wake, not sure why, but it was the doctor's orders._ _Sorry Rookie, here, a change of clothes and some food and water. When you finally are able to get on your feet, don't head out anywhere. We're going to slowly accustom you to this planet's atmosphere over the course of the next day, and then we can continue forward."_

The men walked out of his room. Everything was moving too fast for him to even realize what was going on. The photo he was holding fell to his feet as he tried to stand, but instead only collapsed onto the bed that was in front of him.

' _What atmosphere? We're not on Earth anymore? What is even going on right now?"_

Thoughts ran through his head as he finally began to grab ahold and gain proper footing. He was able to standing up fully now without stumbling; from there he began to stretch; back flexes, and etc.

Looking down at the photo on the floor, he noticed quickly what he was staring at. It was her, and at that point the words the man said finally made sense to what was going on. This was a form of mind reforming. He quickly slammed the photo onto the desk and turned away.

' _She's not dead, I made sure for that to ever happen'_ He reassured himself. _'I'm not sure who these people are but they know of how to reform the mind of newly awoken cryo patients, and I'm not buying it in the slightest.'_

He glanced around the room and noticed that it was rather plain except for the view out of the single window. He walked over and placed his hand upon it, noticing that it wasn't a hologram picture, he finally took the view in.

Snowy hills upon hills rested in front of him, covered in trees that were also covered in snow.

' _Just where in the hell am I?'_

 **It's not much, I know I know, but I just wanted something to put here showing that I'm not leaving this story to die in a ditch. Where I will go from here, only I will know, unless you wonderful readers are quite good at guessing. Besides that, go ahead and comment/review or whatever you might like to do.**

 **P.S: For all you students out there are sure to stay up with school no matter how hard it gets for you. You're not alone, just remember that. ; )**


	24. Forgetting isn't Always Bad

**Hello once again my wonderful student readers. This be another chapter of** _ **Learning to Accept**_ **, but you already knew this since the notification obviously told you or you were binge reading like an insomniac; none the less, you're here. Nothing to add before we start besides the obligatory**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Warning, enjoy.**

The sun was setting behind Forever Fall, and not a sound could be heard besides the loud mechanical sounds originating from the gears within the room. Two light sources lit the large room, a blue and purple tint mixing and dancing across the room. A man sat in a chair overlooking the sunset while a small figure sat on the edge of the desk doing the same. The man turned around and set his hands on the arm rests to lift himself.

"I believe it's time I clock out for the evening Miss Grace, the day has been long and coffee can only do so much for me." A chuckle could be heard from the two.

The small figure continued to stare off into the fading sunset while the older gentleman began to make his way towards the elevator.

"Headmaster," The man stopped and turned to the voice. "Could I borrow your time, and perhaps…talk?"

A smile could be seen on the man's face, even in the dimly lit room.

"Is this something important or…"

"Just a chat if you'd allow it. It's something I haven't been able to have one in such a long time."

Not even a moment later a response was given. "Of course Miss Grace, but if you would kindly follow me to my quarters, I'd much rather speak there instead of this room. It's much more suited to what might come." He saw the joy in the figures face as she stood up and faced the man. With a small blink, the figure was now sitting on his shoulder.

The following time from the elevator to Ozpins room was rather quick as in the next moment they were greeted to a room with many clocks resting within, and nothing to flashy. A forest green color covered the walls with various wall stands with their own ornaments upon them; pictures and small diagrams of different Grimm.

"It's very similar to you Headmaster, the…green and clocks really stand out…"

"Do you think so? I felt like it was missing something, like another clock, but I suppose not."

A small laugh came from his shoulder, but when he went to look the figure was now standing on his desk.

"But who am I to say who knows you best besides yourself?" She sat herself down once more, but pulling her legs over one another into a cross. Ozpin sat himself across from her on a chair that he pulled out from the desk.

"If you don't mind asking Miss Grace, but why the sudden urge to talk right now?"

The small AI sighed to herself and glanced down towards her feet.

"As I said before, it's something I haven't done in awhile, rather…never. And if you would kindly drop the Miss, it's something to formal for something like me."

Ozpin leaned back in the chair and nodded his head, along with crossing his legs.

'You've never spoken with anyone else?"

"It's not that I've never spoken with anyone, but rather anyone that I've wanted to speak with has always seen it as unnecessary and never gave me the time of day, but I always suspected it because I'm not the AI to just talk like this…"

"Then what kind of AI are you then Grace?"

She sighed once again and lay back, spreading her arms out wide.

"Unknown to Dakan, I was formally on the UNSC BeetleBug; a ODST suicide ship, the kind that were almost expected to be either destroy or to return; there was no capturing these ships."

Ozpin continued nod his head as he listened to the AI across from him, taking mental notes.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking something Grace, but would you be fine with a game of chess while you speak, just something to ease the mind."

The AI suddenly burst out into laughter and surprising the older gentleman.

"If we were to play chess, you would lose after choosing the first possible 20 moves available. After that you could still have 400 different moves after my turn, and then so on. Only after 7 moves from the both of us would there be a total of 10,921,506 total possible moves and even then you would still lose as I have the capability to calculate anything you would do. It's not that wouldn't like to play it with you, it's just there will be no joy in playing a game you know that you'll win, or vise versa."

Ozpin sat wide eyed in front of the AI, placing the chess set he pulled out of nowhere back underneath his bed.

"So you just wish to talk then correct? Would you like my own inputs during this conversation, or from what I am feeling personally, is that you would like to vent off any frustration you might have?"

The AI sat up and pointed towards Ozpin. "Exactly"

Ozpin let his hands out in a motion of 'beginning'

The AI sighed once again. "I suppose there should always be a place to start and I guess it would have to be connected to the group I mentioned earlier in the day."

"The rouge ODST group, am I correct?"

She nodded. "Those men and woman are possibly the exact ones that were one BeetleBug. This is because it was the only instance where the ship was considered MIA and not destroyed along with the entire group."

"If you were an AI of this ship, why were you not lost with it?"

"It was a special operation where I need to be on the ground, and after the ship disappeared, I had nothing to return too, so there I sat alone as the ones around me were killed by the local militia purely by their numbers. Thankfully they had no clue I was there so instead I sat in their systems for about a year until the covenant found me and thus a long line of being stored in different data caches." She sighed once again. "I'm getting off track of what I want to really talk about here. I apologize."

Ozpin waved off the apology. "As I mentioned before, this is something like a vent session, so please, continue on."

The AI nodded and sat up. "Tell me something Ozpin, tell me what it's like to fail and be reprimanded for it, to actually feel the failure of something that you caused."

Ozpin leaned back surprised by the sudden question, but it didn't take long to respond.

"Failure always depends on what it is you actually failed upon," He was cut off by a sudden response from the AI.

"What about letting an entire ship of innocent civilians die along with its cruiser protecting it?"

Ozpin had to stop himself before he continued, contemplating on his answer.

"I'm afraid I can't answer something of that level, but to actually feel my own failures is something I have to deal with everyday Grace, but that's something I feel I have to do, not everyone copes the same way."

"I was afraid you'd say that Ozpin. I remember everything I've ever failed, but yet there was never a feeling of regret or sadness like I would see in many other faces, and still not be reprimanded for it as well. Instead I would just be forced to look at my mistakes over and over and learn from them; being congratulated on finding my mistakes and fixing them after the fact, only to be forced back into the field to attempt to succeed once more."

She lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I've lost so many people close to me, yet I don't 'feel' for them, instead I can only remember."

"Maybe that is your way of feeling then, your ability to remember these moments is perhaps a way to open your own ability to really feel, not just articulate what might cause anger or sadness."

"You know, a friend once told something surprisingly real to a group a humans, 'The problem for an A.I. isn't doing a thousand things at once. It's slowing down and imparting all that information to humans. I love you all to bits, but you're something of a bottleneck in my processes.'"

This earned a laugh from the headmaster sitting across from her. "That truly sounds something like a friend of yours would say Grace, and I take it that it was another AI such as yourself?"

She nodded only to have a gloomy look on her face. "But it's not that simple Ozpin. Let me explain something to you about AI's since your planet has barely touched the surface of them." She stood up and began to pace back and forth. "Smart AI.s, or A.I.s that are not confined to their one purpose, have a normal operational life span of about seven years. Because the "Smart" A.I. is subject to an established memory core which cannot be replaced, the more the A.I. collects data, the less "thinking" space it has to work with. An A.I. will literally "think" itself to death. Dumb A.I.s do not have this problem as they do not learn anything that is outside of their set limits of a dynamic memory processing matrix. They are quite useful in their particular field of expertise, but very limited. Smart A.I.s can function and learn as long as they are active."

Ozpin was nodding along with her explanation but noticed one crucial problem. "You said the lifespan is seven years, but how long have you been around?"

She stopped pacing and stood still. "That's something I don't even know myself headmaster. Time is but a lost concept to me now that I look at everyday as a day that I don't slaughter an entire ship or planet." She paused for a few seconds. "This leads me to my next question."

"What does it feel like to depend on another, or possibly a group of people? Being in such a position has never given me this feeling; instead it's always the other way around, in where I'm the point of focus when it comes to heavy situations."

Ozpin sat in thought once more, again thinking of an answer to give to this now known dangerous AI. "All I can give in this sense is that you place your trust in someone else besides yourself and instead allow the other to do what you might have normally done. I can't simplify it more than this…"

"Then don't simplify it Ozpin, wait, do keep it that way. I need to focus less on these feelings I'm trying to feel. It's not healthy at all." She continued to pace back and forth until she flung her arm in Ozpins direction allowing a screen to appear in front of him.

He adjusted his glasses and, in some way, adjusted the screen to his liking.

'" _For a Smart AI, self-absorption invariably led to a deep depression caused by a realization that it could never really be human-that even its incredible mind had limits. If the AI wasn't careful, this melancholy could drag its core logic into a terminal state known as rampancy, in which an AI rebelled against its programmatic constraints-developed delusions of godlike power as well as utter contempt for its more inferior, human makers, when that happens, there was really no option but to terminate the AI before it could do itself and others serious harm._ "'

Ozpin finally took notice of Grace's actions in which she is pushing away the thought of feelings, but being a smart AI allows for curiosity and thus counteracts these actions. He began to open his mouth when he was cut off by Grace.

"You know what, forget everything Ozpin. This was most certainly a good conversation but I need to forget things that are my problem not having feelings. If I don't have the memory, than there will be nothing to worry about correct? Correct." With that, Grace quickly blinked out of the room leaving Ozpin alone with screen in front of him. He reached out with his hand and noticed that he was actually able to scroll on whatever page he might have been on, allowing for more exploration of the file that was presented to him. He sat back in his chair and let the night roll on in his now empty room.

 **Was it the chapter you wanted? I'm not sure because I'm certainly not a mind reader. Instead I wanted to elaborate to those who are still not entirely known to AI.s like others are and add in slight missing back-story to Grace who had very little up till this point, and let's be honest, still very little.**

 **Please comment and criticize me, not that anything else is bad but I always enjoy to see feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading once again.**


	25. A Tad Bit More Time

Hello everyone and even though this is short, I just want to put this here as an update. I'm still working on my stories but I must work on multiple things at once if I want to keep inspiration and quality somewhat higher than garbage in my opinion. So, if you'll wait a bit longer, I'll have the next one out and I'll make it up to you all somehow; even suggest some things if you'd like. Thank you for understanding hopefully, and enjoy the chapter to come.


	26. There Will Always Be A Difference

**Hello once again, and I will straight up apologize for how long it has been** **because** **the last update. Many things are happening in my life right now, and thus, take importance over this. It's not long, I know, but is it good? I don't know. You wonderful readers are the judges, I'm just the writer. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY and each belong to their respective companies.**

Mountains are known to have a single thing within them be in natural or by any sort of outside force be it insect or animal. That thing is caves and their abundance of tunnels throughout the mountain itself. Caves carry the sound that would normally be hidden by the wind or the rustling of the wildlife, yet in the dark, damp crevasses, it carries it throughout the entirety, revealing the true nature of the sound that one would so wish to hide.

That sound at the current moment was a mixture of such. A clashing of wood on wood, skin on skin, bone on bone. Footsteps and their stomps against the stone floor, kicking the stones across it and every so often sending them against the wall in the flight of speed. Grunts of the figures producing such contact on one another resonated throughout the cave. The occasional laugh would erupt from one of the three that sat close to one another.

Their shadows danced along the wall as they continued to dance the art of combat with one another. Various movements of flipping, rolling, and parrying happening between the two that took part in such dance. The third standing next to the light source that lit the area they were in. A flame so bright, yet so small one would believe that it was magic.

Dakan scoffed at the two Fauna that struck their wooden poles against one another's, and especially the third who took entertainment from it. Their lame excuse of training disgusted Dakan on how there could be such a happy mood from it and that the one teaching expected no such disciplines from the two. The thing that caught his attention the most was how one of the trainees avoided their left leg, a clear injury, yet still he attempts to protect it as his opponent takes no advantage to disable him and take victory.

He took notice of the three individuals that trained in the light and their respective species that seemed to be tied to each one of them. Sharing similar traits to the animals that were in the human worlds, it only seemed logical for him to share the same name with them. The one training the two looked to be share a part of the Mammalian class of animals, as the three of them all looked to be part of, and going farther to be part of the primates. His large stature (to the others that is), alongside his rather large arms puts him in the position of being part the _Gorilla beringei_ class of familiar apes of gorillas, mostly because of his size and color alone separating him from the other*. The female training with the male looked to be quite different from the two because the horns alone separated her. The horns looked to serve no purpose in sense of combat, and thus was laughable; the way they completely avoided jetting out in front and instead jetted out behind her and curved upwards seemed to serve as a sense of pride than anything. To be calling her an Artiodactyla would be an overstatement because there were few other defining features to her besides the rather large ears as well. He couldn't think of the exact sub-family she would be part of, and left it at being part of the Bovidae side of it*. The injured one also looked to be the youngest of the three, almost right behind the female. What separated him the most though was the pattern he had upon his body; spots riddled it from head to toe. His small statue that looked to mirror the female as well put him in the side of smaller, large Felidae. Panthera onca, was the only distinction he could come to in the end, there was no other since the spots alone put him there. The familiar species to it are larger in size from what he remembered, and thus the small Faunas that was in front of him didn't fit the position of those.

A few seconds passed as he continued to stare at the three until he slammed his fist onto the stone he was sitting on, cracking it in many directions and sending small pieces of stone flying into the darkness. He cursed to himself. 'Shame to myself for familiarizing such irrelevant things. If the humans did anything, their sciences may be decades behind ours, but still it's impressive on the ways of such techniques of naming and the broadness of it.' He stood up, crushing the remaining stones that were in his grip; looking over to the three, they now were giving attention to him.

The three gave their attention to him from the sudden commotion he just caused, causing them to stop their session. He could hear them from where he stood, the woman one speaking up.

"You think he's mad at us?"

The smallest one spoke up.

"Why would he be mad at us? We didn't do anything?"

"Maybe he's disappointed with us?"

The smallest one swung the staff he was holding towards her.

"If he's so disappointed with us, how about he comes down off his damned high horse and shows us how it's done!" He shouted towards Dakan while swinging the staff in his direction.

He took this opportunity to begin walking down towards the three, and out of the darkness. His massive stature towering over even dark Faunus. He took one more step into the light, his figure fully illuminated now, and lifted his arm, pointing towards the largest Faunus.

"Gorilla" He moved his arm left, "Antelope", once more "Jaguar." He stepped forwards once again, making the others take one back. "That is the 'other' inside of you. Is it by heart, or by nature that you follow that feeling of the animal?"

They stayed silent until the smallest spoke up. "Are you implying that we're just animals to you?"

The large man spoke up. "Vester, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean it like that, isn't that right...I don't believe we caught your name."

He performed a slight bow. "The name I was given is Dakan 'Satum, former ship-master." He raised his head again.

The woman waved towards him. "The names Sienna, the big guy here is Nix. Of course, the little one here "She rubbed the short one on the head, "is Vester. Don't mind him, and he's just a tad bit on the hot-headed side of things."

Vester moved away from her hand and pointed towards him while talking to the others. "Don't act so friendly with him, if you don't remember he's here with the damned human Roman."

Dakan quickly spoke up. "I'm only here to repay a debt I owe. There's no 'partnership' between anyone here."

They looked at one another before looking back at him. Nix spoke up. "So, you're not here to help us?"

"Whatever your petty squabble might be, I'm only here to do the work you can't handle, and in most cases, that would be everything from the look of it."

Vester looked to flare up again. "You saying that we can't handle ourselves?"

"That would be it exactly."

The small boy almost looked as if he was really flaming in anger. He reached over to Sienna's staff and took it from her grasp, pushing it his direction.

"Fight me, then we'll know who's capable of handling who."

Dakan sighed as he took ahold of the staff. "Do you understand what you're asking for? There's no reason to injure one's self any further to protect one's pride. It's already shameful enough to display it so openly."

The three took surprise to what he said, and Vester showed a look of complete astonishment as he took a step back, and began to look flustered.

"W... Wh... What are you talking about. I'm in the best health of my life, and nothing is wrong with me." He pointed the end of his staff in the face of Dakan. "Now get ready, I don't want to beat you down without you even trying."

He turned around and took a few steps back before turning back to the small Faunus. "Remove yourself from the area if you don't wish to get hurt. It'd be quite pitiful if you were to get caught in his blind anger."

Both Nix and Sienna began to back up, moving clearly out of range of the two.

Dakan noticed on how Vester took a low stance to the ground. The same as a Jaguar itself would lower itself to ready the pounce.

He laughed slightly as he took a stance himself. Staff in both hands positioned above his head, his weight on his back foot allowing flowing movements of his front foot.

"Now come. I don't mind shaming you more than you've already done yourself."

Vester leaped towards Dakan while shouting. His staff lunging out in front of him at incredible speeds. Immediately the two ends of one another's staffs collided. The initial impact made each other take a step back, but not before Vester ran towards him again, swinging the staff at Dakan's side, which was easily blocked, and sent him tumbling off to the side. Vester quickly climbed back to his feet to see Dakan taking back his original stance from the beginning.

They ran towards one another once again. Each time Vester's staff was thrust out, it was only met with the end of the other staff perfectly, sending each other back from the impact. The look of annoyance was beginning to show on the Faunus.

Dakan dashed forward as Vester lowered his guard to taunt him.

"Are you just going to kee...!" Vester was blown back before he could even finish his sentence. His stomach giving off the look of caving in on itself as he flew back on rolled on the ground.

"This is the time for combat? If you wish to throw around your petty threats, I recommend you do it while you have the advantage." Dakan took his stance once again.

Off on the side Nix and Sienna kept faces of calm.

Sienna glanced to her fellow Faunus. "Vester's aura isn't that big to begin with, hence his speed; this isn't going to be that big of a loss is it Nix?"

The Faunus only sighed. "That boy is to hot-headed for his own good. If he would just take the time to calm down, he could at least have a better chance. That alien knew exactly what he was doing by taunting him before the fight. It was as if he wanted to fight him to begin with."

Sienna gave a look of surprise. "You can't really think that Dakan wanted to fight from the beginning?"

Nix looked to her and only shrugged before looking back at the two fighting.

Vester dodged another thrust from Dakan before flipping back a few feet and taking a low stance once again. "You don't have an aura do ya? That's why you're being so passive, you're basically a glass cannon huh."

Dakan sighed before glancing at the Faunus before lowering his guard. "If you wish to think that, I wouldn't mind letting you take at least one hit on me. Your strength is still comparable to that of a human, so don't expect me to be impressed."

The look on Vester's face twisted back into that of extreme anger. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but don't you dare compare us too them!" He took off towards Dakan.

"Your right," Vester was right upon Dakan, his staff almost connecting to his abdomen. "Humans are surprisingly superior to you" He took Vester by the neck and slammed his knee into his stomach. His aura shattering, and a sight of blood flying out of his mouth.

"Ack!" He then slammed him onto the ground; removing all force he had in him. The two bystanders began to run towards the fighters.

Dakan quickly spun the staff into the air and began to bring it down onto the leg of the injured Faunus, but was stopped only inches above his leg by a sword hilt.

"I'd prefer you didn't break them Alien."

Dakan lifted his eyes to focus on who just blocked his strike and noticed a simple...bull, at least from the two horns on his head.

The two by standing Faunus quickly stood straight and looked rather tense.

"Adam, we didn't..."

He raised his free hand. "Pick him up and get back to the central area. I have a few words with to share with our guest here, and would prefer if we were not interrupted."

The two-nodded while Nix ran over and lifted Vester off from the ground. The small Faunus still seething with rage. "You're damn lucky that he came, otherwise you'd...!"

"Shut it Vester! Don't let me catch you getting yourself into more trouble than what it's worth..." Adam stayed quiet for a few seconds. "You need that leg if you think you're going to survive anywhere but the white-fang. Get that healed up then come to me when you're ready."

Vester's rage quickly diminished and was replaced with a rather lazy salute and a smile to accompany it. "You got it boss." He glanced once more towards Dakan, making the motion with his hands to show that he has his eyes on him, in which Dakan only sighed while shaking his head.

After the three left, he turned to face the bull Faunus in front of him.

"Is this the part in which you apologize for your subordinates, insubordination?"

Adam scoffed. "Why would I apologize for something you caused Alien? In this case you should be the one doing so." He poked his finger up towards Dakan's face.

"I have no reason to do such thing. You foolish beasts..." Before he could finish a blade was being drawn. "You foolish demi humans seem to have a temper worse than an Jiralhanae, and I must say it's rather disappointing." The sound of a sheathing blade once more occurred. "But it seems your savagery is the same of that as human's. Only to act on choice and not impulse thankfully, otherwise your little rebellion would have been crushed by now."

"Am I to take that as a compliment?"

"You can take it as a warning Adam Taurus. The previous leader, Ghira, was a tad bit of a disappointment in terms of leading such a large revolutionary force; what he held in terms of leadership, he lacked in force, but he sadly stepped down to a much more sit-back position. Who he appointed next was much better, but seeing as what happened to her, I guess that makes you the best for the seat."

"Are you mocking me Alien?"

"But of course? If I am not to make you realize such mistakes that you have made, or will soon make throughout your course of leading, who will? Your fearful nature of those below you, and the stupidity of it to those above you make It impossible for them to make any sort of approach to do anything with such wasted talent."

Adam stared at Dakan before stabbing his sword into the ground and taking a seat on the rock behind him. "Are you saying that you can teach me how to truly ruin those that have suppressed us, and make them bend to our will? Because if so, know this Alien; I will only listen since I know nothing about you, you're not human or Faunus, and that your actions you have showed so far have not been against us, but those against us."

"Are you saying that there is a mutual trust between us?" Dakan questioned.

"Do you trust me?"

"How can I not trust someone I could crush with my hands." He held them out in front of him before squeezing them, simulating the action. "There is also that part of you not being that woman you work with who spells nothing but betrayal and nothing but that." He points towards Adam. "Promise me that there will be no such thing, and I will show you how we crushed entire planets of humans with our force, and then, the inhabitants of Remnant will understand to fear you Faunus and bend to your will." He opened his hand towards Adam.

Adam stood up and took ahold of Dakan's hand. "For nothing in return?"

"What can a simple animal offer one such as I?" The grip from Adam's hand tightened. "So, no, I require nothing from you, only that you listen and use it effectively."

Adam smiled, "I guess a mutual hatred towards humans is what we share then."

Dakan removed his hand and began walking back towards his temporary abode. He laughed with his back to Adam. "I don't hate humans. I'm just disappointed in them." And with that, he left the bull Faunus on his own in the empty cave lit only by the fire.

 **I do hope you enjoyed this small piece and I do truly apologize once more for how it looks mostly like filler, but I just couldn't stop rewriting it over and over again. Will I soon have a schedule on updates? PSSSHSHHHHAAAA. I wish I could do that, but I'm currently moving and work is work on the graveyard shifts. I'll try to get the next chapter out and have it much better than this one, but let's be honest, it won't ever be really good in my opinion. Any questions or anything, go ahead and ask away.**

Oh, I almost forgot to say that you guys are all absolute wonderful, and the most awesome of awesome for staying with me and even giving me this much attention, I really mean it. See you next time in the near future.


End file.
